A single spark
by OCmaniac
Summary: What causes a man to take action? To fight for whats right? To start a revolution? It takes nothing more than just a spark, one small spark to creat a hill side of flame. This story involve that one spark who was able to create an all powerful flame.
1. Prolouge: The spark

**Here's my first new video game fanfiction. The timeline will be placed by the trailer. that were show on YouTube so here we go.**

* * *

 _Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump._ *Gasp* As far as I could tell that was the first breath of air I took when I woke up from...wherever I found my self at. At the moment I clearly see I wasn't in any hospital, dark color wall, low shad lighting, and a strange smell of bananas. Weird but right now I need to recap what happened, My name is Jason last name not really important at the moment so bear with me here. I was your normal 20 year old kid waiting for the beta of the new game called "Overwatch", I'm not sure what the whole story was about but I think the gist of it was a group of hero called as you guessed it "Overwatch", they save the sayat a regular basis but then the were shutdown, a law called the Petras act deactivated any and all Overwatch member from duty and should they ever break that law government official will be force to detain them.

What was the old saying? 'No good deed goes unpunished.' Getting off track, when I got the beta I rushed back home said a quick hi and bye to my parents and got in to my room. Turned on the PS4 and played the game but as soon as the title screen showed up both my TV and my system shut off. At first my reaction was getting pissed but when I didn't here anything from my parent about my rage out that got me concerned. My screen turned back on showed the static channel already this wasn't looking good the static stopped and showed a black screen, and in that screen a text popped out. 'All moment begin with just the smallest of movment. As such a flame can start with a tiniest of a spark. Are you that spark?"' That was it, didn't really make sense did it. But I promise you that much was clear and as cliché as it was my entire world went dark.

And that's how I wind up here. I looked around my area and this much was certain. "Okay clearly I'm not home anymore."

"Ah I see that your awake." I hear a women's voice in the room, which was weird considering I see no one around to me at all. All that was there was a computer by my left.

"Okay, either I've gone crazy or there's an invisible Woman in this room." I muttered.

"Actually I'm right beside you." I concentrated on where the sound was coming from and found it by my left which was actually the laptop beside me. "Good morning it is 9:17 am you have been unconscious for 72 hour." So crazy it is. Wait three days?

"Three days, guess who ever saved me has my thank. Who are you any way?" She sound human but something seems off about her.

"I am Athena an artificial intelligence created by Winston." Oh she's an AI program cool. "I have been monitoring your vital during the time you were incapacitated, and saw no damage or injuries to you health Do you know who are?"

"If your asking if I'm suffering any amnesia then the answer is probably. I have no recollection of how I got, or where I am for the matter. Wait where am I? And how did I get here?" I asked. As much as I wanted to keep calm of the matter at hand, my mind began working like a super computer, so many question and I fear that if I know too much on what would happen next.

"Calm down please. Your heart rate has accelerated, I believe you are having a panic attack." Athena was right can't panic not yet at least. When I got back to my world I can finally hear myself breathing heavily and fast. After a minute of clearing my mind I was able to relax my self, having a panic attack the moment you wake up is not a good thing for your head. "Better?" Athena asked. I answered with a confirmed nod. "Good. Now to answer your question how you came here was a bit of a mystery of it's own, there was strange power surge coming from our generator once when check to find the problem we find you unconscious and alive."

"Just like that? You didn't think someone might have dropped me off here and crawled out the back window or something?" I asked. I mean that sound logical than just me winding up in a generator room.

"The generator is located two level underground not to mention high level security clearance. Retinal scan, voice print." Jesus how protective are they with their stuff.

"Ah. Okay you also said this guy Winston help me. Who is he?"

"'He' is right here." That's when I hear a second voice in the room. Dose this room not have any doors are were they just waiting for me to wake up. Now I looking around for him but all I could see was a bulky looking guy near a shadowed corner. Not mysterious at all.

"Well mind coming our of the shadow so I can thank the guy properly?" I asked. I couldn't tell by the shadow but I can feel him raising an eye brow.

"Athena light." Slowly the shades from the window raised up leaving a small glare from the sun, but as I adjust to the level of brightness, I stared out at the window in amazement. It's a city, almost as big as Manhattan, pearl white look like something out of a super hero movie. "Beautiful isn't it?" The guy asked me. I look behind to answer but...there was a dilemma the guy who saved me. He wasn't really a guy at all. He was a gorilla, a talking gorilla, an armored talking gorilla. I don't know whether to scream out of terror or delight. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I said.

"You've been staring at me for almost 5 minutes and you haven't said a word since." Winston replied.

"Sorry just, when you see a talking gorilla and can speak English like any regular human. Chances are they would either scream I terror or stare in amazement. Right now the latter is looking pretty good." I answered earning a small chuckle from the mammal.

"I appreciate the honesty, not many human would act as casual as you would. My name is Winston, as you heard from Athena we brought you hear when we found you, And your name?" Winston greeted with a handshake, I took a hopeful chance that he doesn't crush mine on accident.

"Oh right. Name's Jason, Jason Pierce." I answered back.

"Athena find anything on Jason Pierce. Maybe we can find a reason on why your hear." Winston explained, which make sense, if there were any report of me being missing police report would've turned up by now. But something was bugging me, why was the name Winston so familiar, eh it'll come to me.

"Thanks anyway. I have to say that is some impressive armor." I said getting a closer look at his gear. I even knocked on it to find it's density. "Bulletproof, high density armor might be able to take a shotgun blast or two." I continue with examination. "Looks like the back holds some type of flying mechanism, nothing to constant maybe a few second of flight maybe more."

"Impressive observation." Winston complimented. My mom always did say I had an eye for detail. "Athena have you found anything?"

"Yes. There has been a police report of a missing male with the same name and picture." Athena replied.

"Well that's great, just call the police tell them to meet me somewhere and I'll be home free." I said. "So how long ago was the report?" I asked, but was return with silence by the AI like she doesn't want me to know. "How long?"

"Years." She replied softly. I was in shock for a moment but I pushed on to know the truth, maybe something happened to me so I can live that long for so long without any knowledge how. There has to be a reason.

"How many?" I asked, but Athena did not reply. "Athena how many year was that report made?"

"...The report was made over forty year ago." ...What? Forty years? This has to be some kind of joke it has to.

"Athena are there any picture on Jason?" Winston asked. Yeah maybe there's another kid with my name. O-or was just using my name for a publicity stunt. On the laptop screen were picture of me, new report, photographs, but what got to me the most were pictures of my family, my mom, my dad, my family everyone on the new looking for me. That search went on for more than 6 six months until they called it off, but even after all that I couldn't believe it no it more like I didn't want to.

"No. This has to be some mistake, I'm right here there should no way for me to in future let only missing for forty year, I was just home about to play a video game for gods sake! There should be no way for me to here!" I yelled, I know was being hysterical but I didn't care. This needed to said.

"Calm down son. you need to relax." Oh yeah because saying that would help.

"No, you need to leaving me alone. Alright. This doesn't make any sense! How did I get here, why me?!" I felt something jolt around my body but my rage and confusion denied it's presence. I this this close in exploding, this was taking everything I had to scream.

"Jason just..." I don't know why but him saying my name pushed thing too far.

"SHUT UP!" In my rage I somehow unleashed a blast field of yellow electricity, knocking both me and Winston away from each other. Before I could question anything else my world went dark.

* * *

(3rd pov's)

No one said word on what happened. Athena stood by and watch the young man let out all his rage in a blast of electricity, while Winston wondered how he did what he did. But what they felt more was pity for Jason, there was so much confusion and anger that it would make sense he'd react like this. "Winston are you alright?" Athena asked. She was replied with a groaned from the scientist.

"Yeah I'm fine Athena. How's Jason?"

"He's alright, just exhausted from the mental strain he went through." The AI answered. "Poor boy can't imagine how he must've felt."

"Are you sure that the report was over forty year ago?" Winston asked.

"Positive, I referenced every known data about Jason ad only found this as the highest match percentage. There were no other names of Peirce the matches the information the boy has." Athena explained. Which made Winston wince at the proclamation, a boy that came from the past with any warning or and knowledge how he came here, finding out all in one day can be difficult to understand. But then he remembered how Jason lashed out, was that why they found him in the generator room?

"We better get to another room, I think a new scenery might help him." Winston suggested.

"Agreed." The AI said.

* * *

 **(Three hours later Jason Pov's)**

Ow. Ow. Ow. Why does my head hurt so much? Oh wait now I remember. I'm trapped in the future and I have no idea how I got here. I opened my eyes and found myself in another room. I see Winston right by side taking a nap but he didn't look like it. "How long was I out this time?" I asked out.

"You only a sleep for a few hours. I don't know how you cause that surge but it did make you incredibly exhausted not a second later." Athena answered.

"Power surge. What do mean?" I asked.

"When you lashed out, you somehow fired out a blast of electrical energy before passing out." I hear Winston answer. I remembered how I reacted at the news. Not one of my proudest moments but I hope they understand why I reacted like that. "Don't worry I understand, if I where you I'd probably be worse of than you."

"Thank." I said softly, mulling on what I now messed, I know that I have no chance on going back to my own time, movie history has proved that to be too dangerous to even consider, I have two choice, either live here live a new life or try to wasting my life in finding a way home. But more on that later that power surge Athena talked about earlier got me intrigued, is it possible that before coming here I was giving powers if so how do I use it.

"Jason?" Winston called out. My attention was then brought to mammal. "Are you feeling better?" Guess it make's sense on asking that instead of "Am I alright?'"

"Yeah. I was just thinking on that power surge you and Athena were talking about." I answered, looking at my hands I tried to feel that jolt I sense before I lashed out, but I know that kind of emotion would not work in my favor, I need to contrite what was that phrase Professor X said in the pre-quell there is location between rage and serenity. So taking a deep breath a placed both my index finger close to each other and concentrate on the jolt. And in a flash thalere was a small bolt of lightning passing throught my fingers.

"Interesting." I hear Winston mutter. But I was more focusing on the electricity i was able to make. By adding a little more space between my fingers I added a little more force and watch as i created a constant stream of electrical energy you can actually hear the buzzing of the stream.

I then got to realize that it didn't hurt. The human body is abel to take at most 120 before going to cardiac arrest. But rght now I'm not sure how mich I'm putting in, this time I focused more power on my fingers and giving more space bewteen them the buzzing intensify juat a little and the current became more arch like this was starting to get a little fun. But before I could enjoy it any further I felt a hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my concentration. "Maybe you shouldn't do this when there's so many electronic around." Winston said using his eye to point around the room, and there were a lot of screens in one area.

"Yeah good point." I said slowly. "Do you have some sort of training room perhaps?" I was only replied with a smirk from the talking gorilla.

 **(Few minutes later)**

Ever seen the danger room in X-men comics, this is kind a familiar look on it. Nothing here but a big empty room with a series of panels. "Maybe I should call him beast because a smart guy like him can only make something like this." I muttered.

"Okay Jason are ready?" I heard Winston ask. "The room is design for practice and training regimen, here you can go all out with worry on damaging anyone or anything around you." Well thank god fro that, last thing I want is for anyone getting cooked alive or frying anything by accident.

"Alright, let start off with my limit, I need to know how much volt I'm giving off every time I discharge. Athena mind measuring for me?"

"Certainly...whenever your ready?" Athena said.

"Okay, lets start off with something easy." I began with creating a few sparks off my hand, at first I just needed to put my finger together but now I'm able to use one hand. Guess I'm able to control it faster than I thought. "How much damage would this cause?" I asked.

"Right now your creating enough power for a small shock or jolt, and/or pain against your enemies." Okay then let up the ante. I began adding more power tell I felt there was a pulled or strain in my body, I needed to know what is my limit as of now. A minute later I kneeled over the floor lightly panting.

"How much was that?"

"The power you generate could cause significant damage or in some case death if your not careful." Okay gotta make a note of that, right now I'm still in the weak stage if this will make me like this. "I'm detecting level of strain and exhaustion appearing in your system."

"Yeah that make sense, lets see if the opposite could work. I'll need a Taser or something to discharge electricity for an experience I have in mind." I said. Not a minute later a small Taser handheld showed up. Now let it be known that this was the first time I ever held a Taser, so imagine my nervousness about being knocked out from being shocked.

"Are you sure you want to do this? The idea you have sound logical but the idea it self it highly dangerous." Athena said.

"What the danger the worse that could happen is I'll be unconscious from the shock. Just keep an eye on my vital and tell me if you see anything strange." I took one deep breath and pressed on the trigger and awaited for pain but instead found a strange sense of relief and filling like I'm being shot with a syringe of sugar and adrenalin mixed in one. I let go of the Taser and watch small spark dance around my body. "Whoa."

"Incredible. The volt coming of from the Taser seemed to have replaced any amount of your exhaustion. And heal you to pristine condition." So basically I get the ability Cole McGrath has in infamous...Cool. I kind a zoned out on what Athena was saying, not because it wasn't interesting but there was a symbol left in the door that got my attention, a circle with two bridge like mark inside, but on the top was a golden bridge finishing the connection. I've seen the symbol before, just gotta think, Athena, Winston, hiding...Tracer. Overwatch.

"Jason is everything alright?" Winston asked me. As much as I wanted to tell him what I thought, this was something that didn't need to be said until later.

"Yeah just wondering how got these powers in the first place." I mean I was thinking about that but not as much as I had found out I was taken to another world in time where, Overwatch became possible, in the year 2056. Saying that out loud made it that just harder to explain my thoughts. "Can I ask you something?"

"Well just did, I think I can allow another." Winston joked.

"What's with the symbol on the door?" I pointed to the Overwatch insignia left on the door. "Are we in some kind of warehouse?" I asked in feign confusion. But I saw the sullen look on Winston's face.

"This place, use to something I called home. Where extraordinary people come together and save the day like hero's but, that was a long time ago." He answered. Great now I'm getting depressed about this. I need to change the mood fast.

"So what was this place called?" I asked.

"Overwatch." Athena answered. I looked at the AI in feign befuddlement.

"Overwatch why call it that?"

"We constantly try to find a way to ring peace to world but the bridges will never stay truly connected. But maybe someone watching over the bridge can bring peace closer." Winston explained as he pointed at the two parts of the circle, then the bridge, and lastly the arc. "That is what Overwatch do...does."

"I'm guessing it didn't last long did it?" The depressing mood got worse around Winston. "Well, why don't we change that?"

"What?" Now for the most nerve racking part.

"Look...I don't know much about this future, or my powers for the matter, and by that logic I really don't have anyone else to turn to for help, so I was kind thinking...on you helping my get better control on my power and making me a hero like you. I-if you want that is?" God I was so nervous on that one, it felt like your first job interview. I looked at Winston wondering what would his answer be just the silent alone was beginning to be unbearable.

"I'm actually surprised." I looked at him in confusion. Why would he be surprise about? "You would still want to be a hero eve if the world would not approve of you?" That's why he's surprise.

"I not doing it for their approval, this is for my own cause, to know there is always a choice for everything. And the choice was simple, wallow in pity on what happened in the past, of keep fighting for a new future." I don't know why I said it but it seemed the most appropriate answer.

"Hehe, alright." Alright?

"Alright? Alright what?" I asked.

"You want to become a hero, a member of Overwatch then that's what gonna happen. I'm not going to lie I've never trained anyone in a while, and with you it's going to be a lot more different for a certain kind of gear. And don't think that I'll go easy on you, new to the world you maybe becoming a hero is not something you can go half way. You need to commit to this every step of the way, no shortcuts, no giving up. So I'll ask you are you ready?" After hearing him talk, it was then that I knew this real, I can't hit a reset and say that I change my mid, I'm going to become a hero. A hero from a videogame. I just had to say one thing to confirm my fate.

"Let's get started."

* * *

 **Now the next chapter will start with one of the trailers, I wont say which one but I'll give you a hit. Who's the mascot of the game. This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1: The mission

**Glad to see lot of people like the first chapter now here the second hope you enjoy it.**

 _"Run now!":_ Radio speech

"I got this.": Regular speech

 _Why am I the bait?:_ Thought speech

 **3rd POV, New York :** Location or Point of view.

* * *

 ** _London, England_**

 ** _November, 12 2056 5:00pm_**

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to do this?"_ I hear Winston asked me over the radio. It's been over a year and a half since my training ad I have to say I've never been more ready.

"Winston I told you. A rally this close about peace is definitely going to set up an assassination attempt. No matter how many guard are going to be patrolling there is always a way." Over the months in training I was filled in the important history needed to know in the last 40 years. Especially on the first Onmic crisis, which brings us on today normally human now then would want a day of peace, but there are others who don't believe so. Today an old Overwatch member speak the course of bringing the two races together. But it won't be that simple someone will be gunning for him, and I gotta make sure to stop it."

 _"Alright. How's the suit?"_ Thanks to Winston training I was able to gain control of my powers and gain a bit of muscle mass. So far the my arsenal is comprised of the same kind in Infamous. But I was able gain a few new abilities that wasn't part of the game, but none of the weakness like water, meaning taking a shower is no longer a fear I have to worry about. But more on that later. Winston was able to make me a suit, I told him as log I didn't have to wear tights I'll be fine. The suit was dark blue and black, there were yellow line running along the suits arm and back.

I wore a pair of black cargo pants with the yellow line running down the side on my legs along with my black combat sneakers. I even had fingerless gloves and the same line on each knuckle. And on each Knuckle were sliver tipped for extra damage, I even gave myself a codename, I thought Electro but that souded more villainy, Volt sounded like a dog, Thunderhead; too compensating so I went with something easy, Spark. "Athena are you online?" I asked.

 _"All system online."_ See I also had pair of visor to work like Iron mans helmet. Navigation, radio, thermal and x-ray scan especially an Athena for the time being. Winston agreed in helping me create my own AI to help me but that will take some time o it own. _"I check you both your vital and you suit everything is all green."_

"Thanks Athena." I heard the crowd began cheering loudly in front, guess it's show time. The crowd began gathering closer to the stadium, humans and omnics. Kinda brigs a smile to my face to see something like that, an actual day for peace. But at the corner of my eye I spotted someone who I eye was familiar, I was going to get a closer look but the people cheering Mondatta name made it difficult to reach.

Coming out from the curtain was the man- machine him self. "Human machine w are all one within the Iris." The crowd cheered loudly o the statement. "Before me I see a fleet, human and Omnic standing together, united by compassion." I drown out his peach when I saw one of the guard press his ear for the radio, something was up.

"Athena hack my into their coms." I said.

 _"Already done it."_ Athena notify. In an instant I heard the chater between guard in my own radio.

 _"Anyone got a fix on Johnny?"_ One guard asked.

 _"Got nothing, guy must be taking a piss break."_ Another answered. But this didn't feel right. I asked Athena for all offline radio frequency. Strangely enough, only one was offline. And that was from the one of guards on the roof.

"Athena I'm going to use pulse." I said, pulse is layman terms is like a humanized sonar, like the move Cole McGrath used in the game so far my limit reached about 3 city block at the direction I'm aiming at. Once I used it I was able to pinpoint all the guard on the roof but no sign of anyone else there, but as the pulse fade there was a small ping of a hostile running on roof. Before I knew it another radio went offline, time to get moving.

* * *

( **3rd P.O.V)**

On the rooftops one of the worlds deadliest assassins ready it mark; Widowmaker **(** **1).** After she knocked out another guard she wraps the wire to her calf and swans dives off the roof but descend slowly to a stop to a near by window. Her gun shifts into a rifle and the scope was aimed down to passed the window to peacekeeping Omnic, the image magnify for a closer look at Zenyatta to a point where his head was right on the center of the crosshair. but before she could take the shot a sensor went off in her recon visor indicating two unknown hostile, in her visors she only saw a quick blue trail on light on one side along with a yellow trail of light on the other.

One cue just as Widow took off her visor Tracer hopped about firing bolts from her gun. Grabbing the assassin attention Amelia began firing assault round at the target, extending her wire she hopped off the side of the building while shooting at Tracer to breaking inside a building, landing safely inside retracting the wire to her gauntlet there she faced of her foe.

"Come to crash another party love?" Tracer quipped. As she was about to draw her weapon a flash of light appeared on the side of the building, revealing Spark holding on to the side of the building like's no ones problem.

"She'll need a invite." Spark said before firing a bolt of lighting at Widowmaker, she was able avoid it with a backflip off the staircase ad grappling to the ceiling, with Tracer blinking right to her the hero blocked a strong heel kick which knocked her off balance, but on instinct she blinked to dodge the bullets from Widow's assault rifle to the top of the of the stairs and to the roof. As soon as she opened the door Tracer was pulled back toward the wall of the entrance nearly missing the assault rifles fire. "Guess doesn't like to say no does she?"

Looking up Lena was face to face to who saved her, he was slightly taller than her but it was the same guy she saw earlier. "Thanks."

"No problem, tell the guard about what going on. I'll deal with spider queen over there, wish me luck." And like that gone in a flash.

While Widow continued firing she was almost hit by a stray lighting bolt. "Mind if I cut in." She heard spark commented, she then concentrate firing on the new arrival, but the new hero was able to dodge the bullets with slight ease. Seeing as there was no room to fight the assassin jumped off the roof, Spark rolling his eyes at the chase jumped after her. This all happened right before Tracer popped in with her weapons out but no sign of any one.

Back in the rooftops Amelia swung her self across the roof only land on top of a guard. The second guard on the roof was surprise to see her but as fired Widow was already too close in range and was hit with a leg sweep, the bullet continue to fly past the assassin as she hops across obstacle along the roof gaining enough height to jump on the guards shoulder, as she did this Widow fire a few round at one other guard, flipped over the guard she was standing with her feet and during mid-flip she fire another set of round at the second guard, she off the downed guard with strong kick to the chin all while fire two sniper round at the two previous guard from before.

Using her thermal scan she spotted Mondatta leaving the rally. She had to act quick. "Your not going anywhere." She heard the from before say, jumping across the roof top he fire burst of lighting at the woman, but the shot were a near miss as she ran toward her target. Spark followed I towed and spotted Tracer joining in the chase, Widow knew she wont be able to lose them so at the next rooftop she planted a strange trap containing a purple liquid.

As the two hopped across and ran past the trap, the container exploded creating a small plume of purple gas, Spark was able to react quick in enough and inhale the gas by accident, he vision wet blurry and began to cough from the poison, unable to control his movement Spark tripped over his own foot and landed roughly o the floor if he could he would see Tracer reacting the same as he was.

 _"Jason, the toxin are not life threatening but if you push your self too much you won't stay awake much longer."_ Athena advised. Jason vision began to clear, he watched Widow plant her foot on top of Tracer aiming her gun right at Lena's head.

"Such a sweet foolish girl." Widowmaker said, but then Tracer's body started to glow blue and while that happened her body went reverse in time to the point before the poison hit her. Lena blinked up ward and shot a near by pipe creating a smoke screen around them. As this was all happening Jason stood back up and ran down the roof if those two were fighting he need to make sure that the Omnic was safe.

Back with fight as Tracer lands she pulled a pulse bomb form her pack and with a quick spin threw it at the assassin. But Widow was quick, as soon as she spotted the bomb she fired a shot nearly enveloping the two in the explosion.

Everyone in the rally heard at and their attention was now finding the source of the noise if one could look closely they would see two figures falling I midair. These two were Tracer who was nearly knocked out from the blast and Widowmaker aiming down her sight right at the center of Lena's chest piece, as soon as she pulled the trigger Tracer blink out of the bullets path. But that was the problem, Widows target was never the hero her true target was the robot himself.

The bullet was nearly inches away from Mondatta's head, but before the bullet could hit, a flash of lighting appeared in front of the Omnic and hit the bullet with a electrified metal baton. It was Spark who appeared saving Mondatta at the last second, if he listen closely the Omnic could hear the hero breathing heavily before standing strong with his back toward him.

"Are you alright?" Spark asked. But the guards aim their weapon on the hero. "Geez, I guess the old saying really are true, no good deed goes unpunished." He muttered.

"Identify yourself who are you?" The guard commanded, but his weapon was guided down by Mondatta himself. "Sir?"

"Stand down. This young man mean no harm to anyone of us." The machine spoke. "Thank you, o amount of gratitude will ever be enough for what you did."

"Humans and machine, we are all one and as one we protect our own." Spark said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a bug squish." And in a flash of lighting he vanished. Leaving the crowd behind cheering thank you and clapping on his work.

Widowmaker on the other hand didn't know what to feel, anger that her shot was taken away or intrigued on the new hero who was able to stop her bullet with ease. "Look's like the party's over." She said. Before she knew it Sparked tackled her to the floor tumbling together to the edge of the roof, the hero had Widow pinned down discharging small bolt of electricity through his hands, Spark held her by her suit and stared directly at her.

* * *

 **(Jason POV)**

"Answer me why attack Mondatta, what's Talons plan?!" I interrogated but it was returned with a mere chuckle from the assassin. This was not how I thought an interrogation is suppose to go.

 _"Jason there an VTOL coming on your position. It's Talon!"_ Athena said. I divert my attention to the flying vehicle behind me, before I could make my move I felt the collar of my suit tug and was pulled toward Widow I figured that she was going for a head-butt but it was something much more different. I braced my self for the impact to come but instead I felt something soft pressed against my lips, my eyes snapped open and I find out that Widowmaker is kissing me...She's kissing me. WHY IS SHE KISSING ME AND IS SHE SLIPPING HER TOUNGE IN?!

I couldn't help but feel deeply confuse at the situation, as we separate a could see a thin trail of our saliva from our kiss, I stared at her while she licked lip in a very seductive manner, before I knew it she pulled once more and whisper what I first thought would be something sexual but instead I got this. " _Adieu ma Cheri."_ With that she pulled both me and herself off the ledge but I didn't know Widow was hooked on the side of the building so when the rope snagged it made both of us swing at the side of the building and used me as cushion forcing me to let go from the impact and fall start to the ground.

But I was far from finish then, ignoring the pain on my chest I sparked back to the rooftop in order to stop the Talon VTOL from leaving, Sadly as soon as I hopped back up the ship was already gone. _"I can't track where they're heading. They escaped."_ Athena notified.

"Thanks Athena, just keep me posted on any activity coming from Talon." I instructed. I then felt a strange headache but ignored it and turn my attention to Ex-Overwatch member. _Okay Jason play this right, you are going to talk to an ex-agent of Overwatch choose your words carefully._ I said mentally. "So know any good places to eat?" _Really that the best you've come up with?_

"Hehe. I think I know a good pub to stop by." Huh, score one for thinking with your stomach.

* * *

 **( _Pride of Paddington, England November 5:45pm)_**

There are a list of first time ever since I came to this time, and today had a lot of added moments. First mission, fist bad guy fight, fist time saving someone's life, first use of power out of training, kissing an assassin( still trying to wrap my head around that), first time in England and lastly first time in an English pub sitting next to cute girl who happens to be a ex-agent of global protection group.

"Fancy a pint love." My attention was brought back when I saw Tracer standing in front of me with two cup of brew in her had. We had our mask off, so I left with smiling at her big brown eyes,

"Sure, I could use a drink." I said. She set the cup down. and sat across of me. "By the way names Jason Pierce. Call sign: Spark." I extend my hand.

"Lena Oxton. Call Sign: Tracer." Lena introduced. "Why the name spark?" She asked.

"How does all big event begin, with just the simplest of movements and smallest of action. The spark of a beginning." I said. Not gonna lie I kind of practiced that statement over a few time, just to make sure I have a good answer whenever some one asked.

"Wow. That quite inspiring, you made that up on your own?" She asked.

"Actually yeah. Thanks for asking." I took a sip of the beer, not bad. "Now I'm pretty sure you some questions. Give mind I'll do my best to answer them but I cant guarantee you'll like the answer." She stared at me for a few second before confirming with a nod.

"Are you a member of Overwatch?" To the direct question.

"Sadly no. I just work this one guy, he helped make the suit and control my power." I answered truthfully. There was a reason why I didn't say who the guy was. Before walking in the pub Athena and I talked about it earlier, until we can safely assume Overwatch is back in business we can not expose ourself just yet.

"Your power? You mean it's not the suit that's allowing you to do that?" She asked. As an example I took off my gloves and created a small spark between my finger, not to noticeable but enough for Tracer to believe me. "How were able to...?" I simply shrug at her question.

"I don't know to be honest, I was walking my way home the next thing I know I'm in a generator room. I try remembering what caused it between it all, and all I get are just blurred images. But I tend not to dwell on it, learning about my past wont really help me in the future." I explained. I really didn't want to tell her what really happened, she'll either A believe what I said, and give me pity or B think I crazy ad keep an eye on me. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something hold my hands.

"Don't worry love. You'll get them back some day." I couldn't help but return a smile at Tracer's assurance. After that we sat together in silence drinking until. "Why did that girl kiss you?

*Thud* That was the sound of me roughly colliding my head with the table. She just had to bring that up? Couldn't leave it as it is.

"Look I don't know why she did it, but when she did I got distracted and she used that as a way to escape. Woman has blue skin who knows what's in her mind." I grumbled.

"didn't seem like you were stopping her?" Wait a minute is jealous?

"I was shocked, you mean to tell me a guy you managed to pinned down suddenly kiss you full on the lips, you will not be fazed at all?" I asked. I watched her sputter with a small blush on her check before looking away from my direction.

"No of course not." I then stared at her with a look saying 'Really?'. And I continue to stare at the agent until she snapped back to me with a furious blush. "Alright, yes you happy?!" She asked. Which I return with a smug smile.

"Yes actually, quite happy." I said. Finish off the remaining of my beer as did Tracer. I figured it high time that I head home, but before I could say anything, I was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled toward the exit. "Uh where are we going?"

"I thought we could have some fun around before we part ways." She answered, but why was it that I didn't like the smile on her face whe she said that? Eh what the worse that can happen?

* * *

 **This took me a while but I think I'm pretty proud of my work. So my idea is a double pairing or maybe a harem. Tell me what you think but in the mean time the womens of my choice**

 **Tracer**

 **Widowmaker**

 **Mercy**

 **A/N: I wont be describing how the characters look like if their already in the game. Also the age info of the character will be decreased to match the main OC in the story.**

 **Let me know in the review or PM me if you like. This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2: The date?

**Hey everyone this OCmaniac with me saying thank you for all of your reviews and comments, this is the first that I get over a thousand view in just two chapters. So again thank you. And also I'll be making a poll for either Harem, single pairing or double. The final poll will be held till...**

 **A/N: To all disclaimers I do not own Blizzard A.K.A the master mind deserve all the credit.**

* * *

 **(London, England) _November 12 10:55 pm._**

 **[Insert music: The Dubliner; Rocky road to Dublin]**

Your probably wondering the weird music playing, but there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this. "Oi! Hold still you little wanker!" I'm fighting someone.

"Athena how much time has passed since the fight?" I asked, dodging a left hook then a right. In the moment of opening I slapped him twice in the face with both hands, and gave a final slap to the body before jumping away.

 _"About 3 minutes and 55 second and counting."_ Allow me to explain, Tracer brought me hear for a little fun, and whose to say a underground brawl isn't part of it. But I simply protest against the fact that it'll be too easy for me to win so she made a bet, if I can last a fight in five minute by only slapping my opponent silly, without using any of my powers I get to have one favor from her in any form of request, and the same from me if I should ever use my power, lose the fight in the matter of five minutes of throw a punch in the allotted time frame. _"Head up."_

My attention was then snapped back the my opponent who just tackled to the wall of the ring and was trying to bite my ear off. I pushed he head back and retuned with a flurry of slaps, agitated the guy pushed me to the ground to which I got up quickly.

"Getting tired love?" I hear Tracer asked me.

"Please I'm barley breaking a sweat." I commented. If all those slaps I gave him were punches then he'd be out within one minute maybe less. I was about concentrate back in to the fight till I saw something catch my attention, there was woman dark blue hair and pale blue skin. "Widowmaker?"

 _"Jason look out!"_ Athena shouted but I was too slow, I received a sucker punch straight to the jaw knocking me flat to the ground, I can't say this was my first time getting punched in the face, but in this is the first time I bled from one. The punch was painful yes but it, didn't do anything more than that. _"Jason are you alright what happened?"_

"Something distracted me that's all, ugh I think he knocked out a tooth." I grumbled. "Mid giving the time."

 _"You just hit 5 minutes."_ Great I won the bet. I got back up cleaned off the blood trailing from the lips and walked passed the brawler.

"Alright you've won big guy, I'm done." I said, patting the guy on the shoulder before heading towards the exit. Ignoring the boo's from the crowd.

"Oi, I ain't done with you yet." He yelled, I hear hawk up a loogy and spit. But the thing was that I then felt something wet hit the back of my neck.

'Did he just...?" I mentally asked, I turned around and saw the smug look on the guys face. Okay time to end this. I passed him again but this time I was in front of Tracer. "You got a napkin?"

"Oh... uh sure thing. Go get him love." She said handing me a cloth napkin, gently I took the piece and cleaned off the spit from my neck and stood in front of the brawler. Quickly I tossed the napkin in his vision ad countered a blind jab with cross to the right cheek. Next slapped both side of the head to discombobulate, in attempt the man threw a wild haymaker but I quickly blocked with a forearm and fired three shots to the body and one more to the jaw. Blocked a wild left cross I then followed up with a left uppercut to chin, two right jabs to the rib and finished off with a front kick to the abdomen. The impact from the kick forced him to open the ring gates and collapse on the floor.

I heard nothing else not even the crowd cheering or booing anymore, guess I shocked them with what I did. "Where did that come from?" I hear one guy asked. I then walked out of the ring passed the groaning fighter and walked up the bar, which much more easier since the guys blocking it made a path. I grabbed a beer from the bar looked at the barman mentally asking him if it was okay. the man gave a slight nod and I walked up the stair toward the exit.

A few minutes later I sat outside the entrance leaning against the wall waiting for Tracer to pop out. "I didn't keep you waiting long did I?" I heard her asked. We were both wearing civilian clothing, black dress, white trousers for me and bright yellow-orange long sleeve shirt with a brown vest and black leggings for Tracer.

"Not really." I said. "So how much was the winnings?" I asked.

"Quite a lot actually." She answered, we walked our way out of the ally and in to the streets. "You alright love, you did get hit pretty hard?"

"Heh, guy just got a lucky hit. I'll be fine." I assured.

"So what happened exactly?" Tracer asked.

"I thought I saw someone. Widowmaker." I explained. The shocked looked on Tracer face meant a lot too. "I don't why she was there, but all I know was what I saw. What do you know about her?"

"Pfft nothing much, she showed up after Overwatch was decommission. Confirmed kill for every target she had." Tracer summarized.

"Except for one thanks to me." I added, "You think she'll hold a grudge?" I asked.

"With the way she kiss you I don't think so." Lena answered back, but strangely her voice held a lot more bite to it. Meh it's probably nothing.

"Either way, whatever Talon was planning I don't think starting another Omnic crisis is what they want." I said.

"What?/ _What?"_ I was questioned by both Athena and Lena.

"I don't know, there was something off about what they were after. Why attack peace rally right after war was over? To me that doesn't add, but maybe I'm just being paranoid." I muttered the last part to myself. But I really questioned their purpose why start a second Omnic crisis, after all those people died, the war that early tore earth apart, why cause destruction for no reason?

 _"Jason we're here."_ Before I could asked questions Athena called me. It was a temporary home, like a safe house located in different countries. Until we can get Overwatch back in business staying in hiding is our next best option.

"So this my stop." I pointed out. "If you want you can come over." I slowly rewind myself on what I just said, and then I felt some heat rise into my cheeks, I basically asked a girl to stay over for the night. "N-not that you have to o-or anything, i-i-it was just a formality." Judging by how Lena laughed I guess she thought it was a joke, now why do I feel disappointed.

"Hehe, love to but I best head home too. We'll see each other soon I hope." With that she left, I guess a formal goodbye can do for now I head for the door to end the night or at least I thought that how it was going to end till I heard a pair of footstep running toward my direction and a pair of lip peck the right side of my cheek. "Thanks for the night love, sweet dreams." Lena whispered. I quickly turn behind me and see Tracer running back to her path, I touch my cheek still remembering the texture left on my skin.

"Guess that one way to end the night." I muttered.

 _"Jason I detecting an irregular heart beat after Tracer kiss you. Do you have a histories of heart problems over the year?"_ Athena asked, I let out a long sigh when she asked that. Live to her to ruin some kind of moment. I walked up the stairs, and head for my door.

"Excuse me do you live in that apartment?" Behind me was the buildings landlord sweet old lady remind me of Mrs. Hudson from Sherlock. Only slightest younger than her.

"Why yes, did something happened?"

"You must've left your radio on before you left. Music has been for quite some time, I wanted to check on it but I didn't want to pry in your private affairs." This is why I chose this place as a safe house, woman knows to not bud in someone's home without their permission, as rude as it sounds. I am right.

"Thak you for understanding, I'll make sure to keep everything off the next time I head out." I assured the landlord. With a quick bye the old lady head back to her apartment while I stood outside from it. "Athena..."

 _"I know, we didn't bring any thing with us other than your clothes. Someone broke in."_ That was a given, but the question is what would they want in there. _"We can sneak in through the window, have the element of surprise."_

"That would be the normal approach, but considering who I am we a new type of surprise." I whispered.

 _"Which is?"_ I answered by unlocking the front door and waked in the dark room. _"I see."_ I went to look for the light switch but as I flicked the switch on and off the lights wouldn't work.

"Of course. The lights wouldn't turn on." Time to play this differently, I use my wave pulse to find anything our of the ordinary, I felt a small ping coming from the living room, then I saw the outline of the intruder, I don't know why but I felt slightly more at ease when I knew who it was.

 _"Scanners indicate it is only one intruder, female, armed. But I somehow can't scan her appearance."_ Athena noted.

"There's no need to. I already no who she is. And my guess is she already figured out who I am. Isn't that right Widowmaker?" At the moment I said her name the lap she sat next to flicked on leaving her weapon by the chair and her gauntlet on the table

"Aww, and you ruin the surprise _mon cheri._ " She replied.

"Can't say I'll promise not to do that if it was already this was already the second time." I said back. "How did you know where I live?" I asked the assassin, she simply pointed tot the back of her shoulder. I looked and found a small machine blinking red, a tracking device of course...wait how did Athena missed this during the scans.

"You like the give I left you?" She asked.

"Think I can get a return policy?" I shot back. I sat down at the couch and placed the device on the table. "So I'm guessing it's not a job your here to do, otherwise I'd be dead by now, so mind telling your real reasonon coming here?"

Before she could answer, Widow slowly walked her way in front of me, hands on her hip and slight smile on her face. The she did something unexpected, Widow got real close sat on my lap and I think she was smelling me? I didn't know what to do in the situation but my hand start to move on their own until they rest upon her hip. That when I screamed real loud in to my head. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!

"Talon gave me the mission to take out Mondatta but because of you I may not get the chance again. You see I never miss." She explained, putting my previous thoughts on hold.

"Yeah well can't say I'm sorry if being a hero mean saving lives." I said.

"You can't save everyone." Is she trying to syke me out.

"Of course I can't save everyone, first off I'm one guy, trying to over billions of people around the world everyday is something incredibly impossible. Second, I am not doing this to get recognition if people don't want to be saved well that too bad. And lastly why are you on my lap?" That last one been on my mind for a while, she strangely close for comfort, and guy side of my brain really want to see where this is going.

"Oh would you like to get off?" Widow asked with a seductive smile.

"No. Yes. M-maybe?" I think my brain starting to overcook.

"Well let me give you something nice before I go."

"Wait what do you-MMPH!" And wouldn't you know it she gives me a strong kiss on the lips once more, come brain don't shut down, don't shut down. And there goes the tongue, and there goes my brain. After a few second which felt like hour to me our lips separated, breathless with a sweet scent mixed to it. We stared at each other eye waiting for one of us to say something. 'Okay you fool you have to say something since you didn't stop her, so come on say something, anything!' "Uhh..." 'Jason you are a failure.'

"Hehe, we'll meet again." With that she got up from my lap grabbed her weapon and gear and head jumped out the nearest window. Out of concern I went to check to make sure she's alright but found no body around the street.

 _"Jason are you alright. I'm detecting the same increased heart beat from before. Should I call the medics?"_ Athena asked.

"*Sigh* Its way too late to be thinking a about this now. Athena leave the alarm off for tomorrow, it's be a long night and I would like to sleep for a while." I said, after receiving a confirmation from the AI I flop my self on the bed and was about to sleep when I reached down my pant to place out my phone and felt a piece of paper lodged inside.

I opened the small sheet and saw picture of a spider and 8 numbers on it. Great she even left me her number. No what I'll deal with it in the morning. 'What's Talon's plan? What's her real plans?' That was the last thought I had before I drift to my dreams.

* * *

 **(Unknown location, Talon HQ) 3rd POV**

"Are you sure that boy is the one?" A male silhouette asked.

"Yes very sure indeed." Another male silhouette assured. "And if he's arrived the others must've too."

"Quite." A female silhouette commented. "But if we want to make sure that the boy I truly what we think he is, then maybe a test would help confirm our suspicion." The woman suggested.

"Agreed." The two male stated.

"But who shall we send?" The first male asked.

"May I make a suggestion?" A third male asked.

"Please."

"I believe my choice would make an excellent idea for Talon's test." As if on cue a spotlight showing a man wearing black armor, a black cloak and skeleton face mask. "Meet Reaper."

"He does seem adequate enough for this task. I suppose we can allow this Reaper to aid us in our test." The second male spoke. "Reaper, you are find this, Spark and simply test his abilities if what we see can be deemed satisfactory, your mission is complete, but should he fail, kill him." The cloaked mercenary gave a simply bow and the lights flicked of for only a few seconds until it was turned back on only for a new face to appear.

"Widowmaker respond." The female ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Widow answered robotically.

"What can you tell us so far of his abilities, I'm sure you have something to report."

"Yes ma'am." A screen showed a series of pictures about Spark. "He seem to be well equipped in eletronkinesis, he is able to shift his form in order to hop from destination to the other at high speed, he also seems to have a unique precision when focused as he was able to deflect my bullet in a matter of nanosecond." An image of Spark hit the bullet with one of his baton showed up. "Spark's main weaponry happens to be a pair of metal baton, and like him are able to conduct electricity for a better offensive strike." Widowmaker summarized.

"Interesting, but you did leave out thing in your report." The first male spoke showing a small clip of Widow and Spark sharing a tender kiss. "Care to explain that?"

"Hero or not sir, he is still a male." The assassin quipped, earning a small chuckle from the shadowed female and a low grumble from the male

"Oh how true your words are. So anything else you may know of this hero Spark?" She asked.

"No ma'am, I went in to hiding to make sure I lost them." Widow lied.

"Very well Widowmaker, we will take your report in to consideration, until then you are dismissed." With that the light showing the assassin were off leaving the four shadowed figures alone. "It seems the hero are starting to come out of hiding."

"Then I believe that it is time we seek them out." Third male asked.

"No not yet. We still have much to plan before they arrived. One step at a time people one step at a time."

* * *

 **So what did you guys think of it. I've been trying to fix up my grammar here and there but i hope it to your satisfactory. Now before I leave I need to point out a few things**

 **One: near the end of the chapter Widow and Reaper showed up let me point out that it was actually a form of hologram i thought up of, think of it from the Rise of Cobra movie.**

 **Two: The music choice was but the Sherlock Holmes movie with Robert Downey Jr. As well as the fight scene with just a small edit during the fight.**

 **Lastly: I have been resarching each character of overwatch that way their history can match up in the story. Also I've juat saw the new animation short with Hanzo and Genji . Ideas are stringly bubbling in the back of my mind.**

 **This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3: The test

**So I am please to know that a lot of people likes this story so far. Already over 2000 view and nearly 20 comment in less that 5 chapters, this has to be a new record, among my stories. Guess practice makes perfect.**

 **Anyway here's the current poll:**

 **Harem: 3**

 **Single: 3**

 **Double: 5**

 **Looks like this won't be my first harem story. Remember the poll still stands until June specific date is still in the air. Mow that that's settle with lets get on with the story.**

* * *

 **(JFK Airport, New York) _November 15 11:13am_**

"Are you sure that all what happened?" Winston asked me. Today was heading my to base, I had to first take plane to new York and now I'm waiting for the next flight to California. Currently I going out in my regular civilian clothing, but I was allowed to keep my weapon with me, weird right. I just told everything that went down on the night Widowmaker came to visit and what she left behind, saying that Winston was shock is a bit of an understatement.

"Considering that I somehow still feel her lip on my skin and constant irritation that I was somehow played, I'm very well assured that's all what happened." I answered back with a grumble.

"Sorry, sorry it's just...this a first I've ever heard of a talon operative doing something like this." Yeah tell me about. "Are you gonna call her?"

"I don't know, honestly the idea is very tempting, but a power play like this does have their draw backs." Right now I'm talking about the number Widow left me, I'm actually thinking about making the call. I don't know why but looking at her eyes, they seemed to have a lot more than just word.

"Either way you made quite the appearance back in the England. "The lighting Hero" As they're calling you, not as unique but given time your name will be known." Winston pointed out.

"I'm not in any rush. By the way how's the other project coming along?" I asked.

"I should say I'm just about finished, by the time you come back it'll be ready for installation."

"Good, no offense, but think Athena would probably best working with you than me." I commented. "Any way I should probably get going my plane might be calling any time now."

"Right see you soon." With that the call ended. As I walked down the air port, there was a feeling in the air, not menacing but it wasn't right either. I looked behind then, right ad left, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It wasn't second later that I received a text, the number was unknown but the what that held was surprising.

 _You're being followed._

That was the it. But it gave me more than enough reason to get out of here. "Athena tell Winston that he might have to wait a little longer. We have a problem."

 _"Understood."_ Now it was time to draw out my new stalker. Subtly I quicken the pace in hopes that I would lose him. That wasn't until I got a text from the same unknown number.

 _He's still there. You need to run._ Who ever this person was he/she must've known who I was before meeting. But right now wasn't the issue, my main problem right now is taking care of who ever is following me. I quicken the pace once more heading for the exit. As soon as I exit the door, I called out for the nearest taxi out of here.

"Hey there where're you heading?" The cab driver asked.

"Time Square I'll figure out the detail from there." I said. While driving away, my mind began to wonder who was it that texted me and wondered if Widow had anything to do with it. With her in my mind I looked at the number I kept, why do I still have it? Should I just call her? And why am I acting like some love drama teen for god sakes? "Screw it." I unlock my phone and dialed the number, here the ring tone, once, twice, three times.

 _"Did you like the text I sent you mon cheri?"_ Huh so she was the one? Go figure.

"Can't say it wasn't helpful. Why text me?" I asked,

 _"A woman doesn't like to kept waiting for so long."_ Great she's playing this game now.

"Wait a minute how did you know where I am? Did you plant a bug on my phone?" I only received a small chuckle as an answer. Fine I'll ask later about that later. "Who's after me?"

 _"He's a mercenary, sent to test you on how much of a threat you are?"_ Widow answered. Talon already see's me as a threat? I don't know whether to be impressed or worried. Slightly leaning more to the latter than the former. _"If you pass you live."_ Huh? Kind of ass backward if you ask me.

"So failing really isn't an option. Mind telling me who's my new teacher?" I asked.

 _"Now where would the fun in any of it?"_ Of course. _"But if you want a little hint I'm sure I kind do you can this little favor."_

"And what's this little favor you want me to do?" Somehow I was getting this off feeling in the back of my neck, though weirdly enough it wasn't by the call.

 _"Call me the next time. Adiue Mon Cheri."_ And with that the call ended. She just want's me to call her next time. Next time for what?

"Hey kid you seeing what I'm seeing?" The cab driver asked. He pointed out the car and behind him, following his finger I see three solid black SUV's driving together at the same speed and lane. "Freaky huh?" Oh this bad,

"How long till we reach Manhattan?" I questioned ignoring his own question.

"Were about an hour away why?" This is good.

"Stop here." I said. The stopped and paid the guy for the ride and then some and got out the car. "Thanks for everything I'll handle it from here." I shut the door and watch the cab drive off. I turn back to three approaching vehicles, its' better they chase after me than getting someone's life in danger.

 _"Jason I was able to find a warehouse big enough for you to hide in. I upload the route in your visors."_ Reached into my bag and put on my mask before the cars could get ay closer and saw the highlighted line pointing the way. _"And Jason...good luck."_

"Thanks Athena." I said cutting off the communications. "Time to go to work."

* * *

 **[Few minutes later] 3rd Pov**

Alright, a few minutes of bolting to Sparks location he was at the warehouse, the place kind reminded him of a stand off location between two people at the end of a police movie. He already had his gear on by the time he , now I'm just waiting for them to arrive.

 _"They're coming."_ Athena notified. He could hear the screeching of the brakes and see the looming shadows of the vehicle appear, with just a small focus Spark activated his pulse wave to number out the pursuers.

"11 men, all armed, but no fire arm weaponry, batons?" It was during his training with Winston that he was able to find out that not only is he able to feel some bio-electrical energy but also see everyone and everything around him in that field, the down side of it is that the effect is only temporary. But in his field he saw about 11 men enter the building wearing padded gear, with strange glowing red eyed helmets. "Why follow me if you don't have the weapon to kill me?"

"Because they were ordered not to." Jason's heart nearly stopped cold as he heard a voice say, it was dark, male but something much more grim. It took a lot for Spark for him to keep himself calm. "I can hear your hear beat loud and clear. You're afraid." The hero didn't bother looking at the clocked man

"Well duh you popped out of nowhere, while I was watching your guy try and find me. You act as if you never were afraid." Spark shot back. "Speaking of which mind if I take care of your guys before we get started?" He asked. As a reply the cloaked man simply said nothing and allowed Spark to jump in front of the men.

"What the..?!" One man shouted.

"Let's just get this over with so that way I can deal with your boss." Spark stated in a bored tone, placing one foot forward bringing his left arm up in a 'Come on' fashion and the right placed behind his back. The first charged first allowing the other to see how well he fights, Spark dodges left, then right, and as soon as he got close Spark launched two quick jabs to the attacker chin and while stun Spark flipped the man over his shoulder and fired one more punch to the face.

"Men together!" The leader of the group yelled, all at once the men electrified their weapon and jab directly at the hero. Jason did not move and took the hit letting out a muffled scream off agony before crumpling to the floor to one knee. But the scream then turned to small chuckle echoing throughout the building.

"You guys really didn't do your homework huh? I can absorb electricity." Bolts the fired off from Sparks body as the baton were still touching his body. The sound off low humming cross the air. "Wanna know what I do with the extra energy?"

"Scatter!" But it was already to late. Jason lifted his foot up and stomped hard tot he ground unleashing a large electrical wave of energy surround both Spark and the rest of the armed fighters. The light died down revealing the now downed gentlemen and Spark still in his stomping position.

"Phew well that was fun. Now on to the main course." Spark said. He looked up and watched the cloaked man crack his neck and vanished through the beam of the building. Shocked Spark frantically looked around the area painterly waiting for him to appear. He then felt a small shift I the air, upon instinct Jason swing his baton behind hitting only a mist of shadows. 'A feint!' He yelled mentally. Quickly he ran for cover nearly missing the shotgun fire aiming at him.

"Running away so soon?" He asked mockingly. Spark controlled his breathing, tightly gripped his weapon and began adding power to the baton.

"You're not the only one with a ranged weapon." Hopping out from cover he pointed his baton at the mercenary, hit a small switch on the side and watch it transform in to a pistol like weapon. The weapon resembled of a 9mm pistol, only the sides and magazine were engraved with glowing blue light outlining most of the gun. Spark pressed the trigger and began firing off a volley of electrical bullets.

 _"You have to be careful, the shift design is still in the prototype phase."_ Athena explained.

"I know. Keep me posted on anything from the guns." Jason said while firing and dodging Reapers fire. But the cloaked mercenary had enough, a veil of shadows enveloped him, and in a blur motion fired off a multitude of ammunition. "Crap!" Quickly Jason hid behind cover once more while evading Reapers fires and hearing him chat the word "Die" over and over. This needed to end now.

 _"Jason, I know what you're planning. Using this much power may drain for a short time are you sure it's worth it."_ Athena asked.

"Talon sent this guy to test me, than it's best I do not disappoint. I need you to monitor the output, if I put too much I'll burn myself out before I can use it." Said Spark.

 _"Understood."_ The bullets then stopped firing. Having Reaper glance around the area. Reloading his weapons Spark stepped out from cover and he could see the arch way of lighting circling around the young hero. Reaper seeing this knew something was different, this was much more powerful when he took on those soldiers.

"Sorry to say but this has gone on long enough. I'm ending this here and now." The lighting began to dance much more violently around his arms, almost bringing it self to one point. Spark cup his hand together in the air allowing all the lighting from arms his to converge in to his hands, he then brought his hand together in a pray like gesture. "OLYMPUS!" He cried slamming his fist to the ground creating a powerful blast of lighting heading straight for Reaper, consumed by the blast a massive explosion filled the air, and as the dust settled there left a panting hero, and charred mark where Reaper stood.

 _"I thought you were going to use it as a warning not to kill the man!"_ Athena yelled. She was shocked at how fast Spark could be so ruthless so fast. Killing man in cold blood was something a mercenary would do, not Jason.

"I didn't kill him." Spark said shocking Athena, but before the AI could have a word Jason interrupted. "Because he's still here, aren't you?" On cue a swirl of shadow appeared merely feet's away from the hero. A grim chuckle escaped from the clocked mercenary, before aim his gun at the boy, but before he could fire a shot there was an incoming call from Talon.

 _"Reaper that's enough."_ He heard one male say _. "He has passed."_ And like that Reaper holstered his weaponry and walked away from the hero.

"So that's it? You follow me here, have you and your goons fight me and then you just walk away? Why? What your angle, what's Talon plans in all this?" Spark demanded.

"Hehe, Talon has been waiting for someone like you even before the first crisis. You nothing more than a pawn in our elaborate game. Ad you will be captured." Reaper spoke.

"Then let me tell you something, I am not pawn to anyone's games. I am a spark that will ignite the flames to burn Talon to the ground. I don't care how many men you have Overwatch will bring...you...down." Spark stated, finishing off the threat with lighting dancing around his body. Reaper just chuckled off his threat before letting his body be enveloped in darkness.

"We'll meet again." He stated before vanishing.

"Count on it." Jason said before walking out the building. He stood outside looking up in the sky allowing his mind to wonder for his next plan. He basically just called war upon Talon himself and for some reason he was their main target. All of a sudden there was small pain coursing through his body forcing him to kneel down.

 _"I told you this would happen. Your energy levels are low but you should be fine in a few hour or so."_ Athena explained, but Jason did not reply back, he was still stuck in his own world. " _Jason whatever that man said, you shouldn't listen to him."_

"Don't worry Athena, I'm not worried about that. It what that guy said earlier. Talon was waiting for me way even before the first Ominc crisis even began."

 _"So that would mean your hunch is right? What ever Talon was planning taking out Mondatta was just a ruse to draw our attention away from their true goal."_ Athena theorized.

"And whatever it is has to be big." Spark said standing back up and walking along side the road. He needed to the dig into this case, whatever Talon was truly planning had to do something with causing Overwatch to be decommission.

* * *

 **(Talon HQ, Location unknown)**

"Overwatch will bring...you...down." A playback of Sparks speech echoed in the room.

"A child calling for his big brother to save him." One man chuckled.

"Indeed, we should've let Reaper killed him. Might've been more entertaining." Another man followed but the female stood quiet as well as the a last man.

"This is no laughing matter." The Female spoke in a stern tone.

"What are you talking about? Clearly we were wrong about who this boy was and we still have time to plan." The first man spoke.

"Then you are truly not seeing with your eyes. This "boy" is as much a threat as we had planned for." The third man spoke shocking the first two. "His control over his power is much more detailed than I have expected." He stated, re-watching all the footage Reaper took while fighting Spark, his movements, attack, technique. Especially his eye, and unbreakable will...for now.

"Then what shall be doe with the boy, if we kill him now then our plan will have to be set back for who knows how long." The fisrt male answered,

"But is that worth it. Years of planning only to be set back for even more?" The second male asked.

"We are asking the wrong questions. Is the boy worth continuing our plans? And if so how shall we proceed?" The woman asked. "Sir?"

"..." The man stood in silent thinking of his next answer. For what a few seconds felt like day to him the man looked back at everyone and gave his answer. "Monitor the boy, for the seeable future, I want any and all details about him notified to me personally. And keep tabs on any decommissioned overwatch member. And I mean any. We do not know what kind of power this boy truly hold and until we grasp full detail on him we only keep a close eye on him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood." Was the unanimous answer. Now they have a new mission watch over the boy and kill him if he proves to be too dangerous for anyone.

* * *

 **Hope you all like this chapter I wanted to introduce Reaper as close as I can make him the shorts. So what does Talon plan to do with Jason? Can he figure it out before they start? And is Widowmaker his informant now?**

 **P.s The transforming weapon was something I borrowed from RWBY R.I.P Monty Oum**

 **P.s.s I thinking over the name for possible bad guy encounter PM me when ever you have the chance. Also DC and Marvel villain can count but there has to be something different about them.**

 **Next time on A simple Spark: Angle, Rats and Pig oh my!**

 **This is OCmaniac Siging off**


	5. Chapter 4: The Angel

**Good morning everyone this Ocmaniac with a new chapter of 'A simple spark' already there has been over 5,000 views in my story with 60 following, 42 favorites and community to boot, I can say that we are already having a wining story.**

 **Here's todays Poll numbers.**

 **Harem: 10**

 **Single: 6**

 **Double:11**

 **Looks like Harem is catching up. To which is why I would like to add to this, the harem pairing if chosen will have only 2-3 spot open, why three you ask? Allow me to explain. One, too many girl will draw away from the story and that's something I don't want to do, two; in the harem Widowmaker and Tracer are all ready in it so think of only four to five girls in a total harem already including the two. Lastly do you know how hard it is to keep track of ten girlfriend in one story, I'm being realistic here, the common fact of one guy being able to be in a relationship with that many girl is both exhausting and to me a terrible nightmare. If I do harem stories the most I'll ever make is a five to six girl harem at most.**

 **Anyway now that I got that out of the way, the choices are actually really limited in my disposal, my top choice are said as such, remember if harem wins the poll Tracer and Widomaker are already part of it.**

 **D. Va**

 **Mei**

 **Pharah**

 **And as an added bonus since it's a hero story I was thinking along the line of someone from the Dc or Marvel universe. Not saying it's going to happen but just throwing it out there.**

 **That's all I needed to say until then enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Las Vegas, Nevada) _November 21 3:35 pm_**

"Artemis, you sure one of the old members are actually around here?" I asked. Over a week ago I was able to head back to base where Winston was waiting, after I debriefed him on what happened we made a plan, to locate any and all Overwatch agent in case of Operation: Recall I came up with the name my self. The nearest member we could find happens to be in Nevada the only problem was. We have no idea which member was it?

Apparently he/she deactivated their Overwatch ID but not there tracking chip which is a bit weird maybe they forgot about it. Anyway, right now I'm currently walking down the street of Nevada with my gear on and the only reason no said a thing about it is because it the annual costume convention, which was pretty convenient. And with my new partner Artemis, see remember the AI Winston made for me earlier well it came on line the same day I got back, I came up with the name Artemis to keep up with the whole Greek mythology name. She great, has nearly the same programming design like Athena the only difference is her voice, she sounds a lot younger than Athena that was her idea. But really in little over a week we became fast friends.

 _"Pretty sure, the tracking device is a few years old but the signal still strong, just keep heading north."_ Artemis instructed. _"Though it is odd that one of the members would be here."_ She pointed out.

"Oh good I thought it was just me." For few minutes I followed the marker and the it pointed us to a hospital. Huh, what if..."Art mind uploading any files on medic member in Overwatch." Immediately files on any medic that were a member showed up until one caught my eye, she had blond hair, green hazel eyes, and was wearing an angel outfit. "Her. She might be the one."

 _"Are you sure? Data banks show that after Overwatch was over Mercy still healed those that were affect from the Omnic war."_ Artemis replied back.

"I know the odds seem small but, I can feel it. Trust me." I said.

 _"I do."_ With that we entered the hospital watching doctors pass by me taking care of patients. It's a good thing I didn't want to become a doctor. _"We should probably find her now, who know how many blond nurses and doctors are there."_

"Yeah good point. Better get started." And boy did we. After three hours of asking nearly every single doctor, nurse and staff around this hospital, and you know what we found. "Nothing. No leads, no clue, not even a smidge of any identical appearance." I muttered.

 _"I don't understand I followed the tracking device right to it's code. Maybe a interference, with the technology in the hospital."_ That could be the reason.

"Or maybe we're missing something. Try the tracking again this time with the schematics of the building." I was able to pull the plans of this place while searching for mercy seemed like a good idea at the time.

 _"Okay running scan_ _*Beep...Beep...Beep_ _* found something, fifth floor Northside window."_ Guess this something might be what we're looking for. I followed Artemis direction and found a door leading to a name saying Angie Zealger. _"Should we just knock?"_

"I guess so." I knock twice and waited for someone to answer.

"Coming." Such a nice voice, the door opened and I met a beautiful blond hair girl, wearing a standard doctor outfit, her hair was brushed back, light green hazel eyes and red frame glasses. She looked very cute. "Can i help you?" Oh right she was talking to me.

"Ahem, yes actually I was looking for someone and I was told that you might know where can I find her." I deliberately pointed out the person I was looking for was a woman. To find any reaction but I think it was too vague.

"Really and what do you plan to do with this patient if I were to tell you?" She asked in hostility. Uh-oh she thinks that I plan to kill some one, I gotta defuse the tension quick.

"No no. I didn't mean to come any harm look." I took of my mask to and show her my face. "Please can I come in. I just want to talk, the matter is pretty private to me." I pleaded.

"...*sigh* Step right in please. After a quick thank you I sat right down on the chair in front of her office. "So who is this woman you're looking for." Okay either go big or go home."

"I'm looking for Mercy." In an instant the doctor almost slip before sitting on her desk. Now that was reaction.

 _"Scanners show an accelerated heartbeat and increase in perspiration. She's nervous."_ Bingo. I watched her take a deep breath before she looked into my eyes.

"My now that's name I haven't heard in a while. Last I heard she was seen helping war victim down in Germany." Angie answered.

"Yes well, we follow a tracking device pointing towards it location. IT seems odd on the fact that it would point to your office though." I said in feign ignorance.

"Heh fate seems to work in mysterious ways." She said nervously. "But may I ask, why are you looking for her."

"In all honesty looking for her was a stroke of luck. Mercy was the closet agent I could find, but she's not the only one I'm looking for." As I explain there was a bead of sweat running down Angie's face, her hand her under her desk the entire time. So she has a weapon probably concealed in case of intruders. I need to defuse the tension quick.

"Might I ask why are you looking for them?" She asked cautiously. I took off my mask to show my face, I need her to trust me.

"Talon's plan was not to take down Overwatch." I declared shocking the doctor. "Talon wanted them out of the way so they would never figure out what their goal is. And as it turns out part of their goal is looking for me. My name is Jason Pierce otherwise known as Spark, and I need your help Mercy to get Overwatch back on."

"H-how?"

"Did I figured it out?" I asked her question. "Simple really. You switched the letter of your names around to make it sound different and you've been acting nervous since the moment I said your Name and you've also been reaching for your weapon the moment I explained to whom I was searching for." I answered. I watch the medic sat back allowing a breath of relief exit out of her. Her expression then changed from relief to confusion in a matter of second.

"Get Overwatch back on? That's your goal. You understand the idea it self is impossible?" She asked me.

"Impossible?" I returned.

"The reason Overwatch was shutdown was because of hero's. The world basically stated that we not needed any more." Mercy explained.

"So that's it, you listen to the world and hang up your wings?" I asked.

"Do you not understand what will happen if you do this, the government will declare the Petras act and hunt you down like a criminal." So that what she's worried about re-activating Overwatch won't make us hero's again but criminal in the process. She wants to be a hero again, but not if it mean being deemed a criminal.

"I don't care." I said. Earning a shocked look from the medic. "What? You think I should care what people think of me or my work, well guess what I don't. We can't save everyone, that's the cold truth every hero has to face. If you can't accept that then don't be a hero in the first place, but there is a chance even a small percentage to save's someone life then that's more than enough to keep going."

"...I'm sorry but I can't help you." Mercy said solemnly.

"I understand." I got up from my seat went for the door and gave one last looked at the doctor. "Hero's don't really quit becoming one, I like to think that,we're able to take a break from it once and a while before jumping back into the fold. All that matters is the timing." With that I shut the door leaving Mercy alone with her thoughts.

 _"Well there goes one member."_ Artemis quipped. I had my mask back on as we head for the exit.

"It's alright, we'd figure this would happen. The best thing we could do for them is to dust off and keep searching." I commented. By the time I reached the door there was a alert going off in my visors.

 _"There's been a break in from one of the casinos vault. 2 mile from your location."_ Athena notified.

"Guess the search can wait. Let get to work." I then bolt on in facing a new challenge.

* * *

 **(Red Dragon Casino, Nevada)** _**November 21 6:34 pm**_ **3** **rd pov**

"Well I'd say we may broke bank this time haven't we?" Junkrat spoke with glee as he and his partner Roadhog ran out the casino with duffle bag full of cash. "I'd think we use the right amount of violence for something like this."

"Violence is usually the answer." Roadhog stated.

"True. Now what you do with our winnings?" Jamieson asked in uncontrollable glee.

"You can put the bag down and I'll it easy on you!" A voice cried to them. Both Junkrat and Roadhog looked around for the source. "Up here." The two criminals looked up and found a young man standing on a near by rooftop.

"Oi look at the Road we've got a kid trying to play hero. Isn't pass your bedtime?" The psycho asked. The did not answer, he simply hopped down to the streets facing the two. "Hold on tic, I know you your that knew hero people keeps talking about, now what was it? Spot? Spirit?...Spank?"

"Spark." Roadhog answered. Having Junkrat snap his finger at the answer.

"There we go. Little Sparky, you know I've bee told about you, that I should keep you alive for them to use. I wonder how they'll pay for you?"

 _"Jason I was able to contact Las Vegas police force they'll be here within 5 minutes can you keep them there for that long?"_ Artemis asked.

"I'll do my best." Spark whispered. "So who's they, and what does capturing m have to do with anything?"

"Well not really capture but more likely to keep observing you for the time being. And who they are, now what was it, Claws, Scratches?"

"Talon." Roadhog answered.

"*Snap* That's the name." Jamison remembered. "But there was also something else they mentioned...oh yes catch!" From the back of his pant he threw a strange metal sphere at the young hero. Being as curious as he was Spark caught it and looked around the object.

 _"I'm scanning the mechanism of this object but function is unknown."_ Artemis replied but before Jason could say anything Junkrat clicked a device in his hand and swirl of blue light conjured from the orb. Upon reaction Jason threw the orb away from them, and as it hit the ground the device shut off, leaving a panting hero and two smiling criminals.

"Huh, I thought he would've held it longer." Junkrat spoke. Spark heard this and glare straight at the explosive maniac.

"What the hell was that Rat?" Spark asked in anger. He couldn't explain it but something felt wrong with him, as if his body was weighted down. "Artemis what did the device do?"

 _"I-I don't believe it. Nearly half of your reserves have been drained and I'm not seeing any signs of it returning either, it some kind of dampening stasis sphere. Right now your going fight in at least half of your reserves."_ Artemis stated. Her tone was filled with worry and concern.

"I understand. Keep me posted on my reserves." Spark said. As he receives confirmation Jason upholstered his weapon and shifted it to it's ranged form.

"Oh are we going to tough it out? Oh how I love this part. The tough one are always the one the best one to brake." Junkrat spoke before cackling in mad glee. "Roady let's have some fun!" He spoke whipping out his frag launcher and starts firing at the hero. Easily Spark was able to dodge the fire but at a much slower pace.

 _"Percentage dropped to 46 percent. No increased has been made."_ Meaning until the effect of whatever that sphere made wears off he has to be careful in how much he spend on his energy. Until an idea popped in to his head, he's in a city there's ton electrical energy everywhere.

"Let's hope this idea works." Dodging another flare of frags Spark stood near a lamp post and concentrated on electrical back feed being absorbed in to his skin, once he felt lighter the siphon stopped and in result replenished Spark of his power. "Alright, I'm back in business! Art how's my levels?"

 _"They're back in the green. But I don't know if the effect are still there."_ The AI spoke.

"Only one way to find out." To retaliate Spark fired of bolts of lighting at Junkrat but he was able to evade the oncoming strike. But as he concentrated on one man he forgot about another. Out of nowhere and large metal claw hooked on Sparks body, but what surprised him more were the row of spikes impale inside his body, it took all he had to not scream in pain.

 _"Jason!"_ Artemis screamed.

"I'm alright." Spark grunted out. Feeling the force of the hooks pull, he tried fighting it but the spikes only penetrated more. "I will not fall!" He screamed, allowing trails of lighting appear from his body, using the hook as a conductor the electricity traveled through the chain shocking Roadhog in an incredible amount nearly knocking himout I the process. Gritting his teeth Spark yanked out the hook attached to his body and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Well isn't that a surprise. I pictured you screaming in pain then dying out of blood loss. But this is far more entertaining." Junkrat exclaimed aiming his weapon down on the hero. He fired, but eve with Sparks injury the hero was still able to dodge and get in close range with the explosive maniac to deliver a strong uppercut to the chin following Spark launched a sidekick the body having Junkrat fly a few feet away from him.

"Gotta end this quickly." Spark muttered. He stood by and near by neon sign to siphon off the electricity but before he could, Jamison threw a flat device by the hero's feet. "Crap!" Quickly bringing his arms in a guard form before feeling the force of the blast having the young man fly a few feet away from the criminal, as the smoke died down Sparks ears were still ringing and his vision was disorient, but he still stood strong.

 _"Jason can you hear me. Jason!"_ Artemis called out.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you, how are my reserves?" Spark asked.

 _"You took a high grade concussion mine close rang while nearly losing blood and your asking me if me about you levels instead?"_ Artemis asked indecorously. Spark did not answer back looking at both Junkrat and the now conscious Roadhog. _"Oh no...Jason you need to retreat, the way you are now there's no way you can fight them without nearly killing yourself."_

"Just tell the percentage." Jason demanded ignoring the AI's suggestion.

 _"...Your at 45 percent after what happened. It still dropping from healing your wounds."_ Artemis, said almost emotionlessly. _"Why?"_

"Remember that move we were working on a few days before coming here?" Jason asked.

Hearing this Artemis got the idea and already didn't like it. _"Are you crazy no only would you receive backlash from the blast but it still in the testing phase we need more data before doing something like this!"_ The AI heatedly protested.

"Then think of this as a testing moment." Spark said conjuring lighting in to the knuckles of his fists, until they glowed bright yellow.

"Oh what this now, have a new trick us to see?" Junkrat asked.

"I don't like tricks." Roadhog said, aiming down his weapon at the young man.

"Oh trust me you'll love this one. Sunder Ground!" In one motion Jason slammed to the floor created an electrical shockwave consuming him and the two criminal all together. As the dust began to settled, Junkrat and Roadhog were left alone in the scene but sign of the hero and the money they took too.

"...Where did our money go?!" Junkrat screamed. Until the answer came to him. "That brat, he must've took when weren't looking. Does he not understand how hard we worked to steal all that money?!"

"Little boys need to learn their place." Roadhog said menacingly.

"Right you are old friend come we a little boy that need's punishing." The explosive expert said , both mad glee and dangerous blood lust, he better hope that Spark was not found for if he were only they knew what the young hero was in for.

* * *

 **(1 mile away from the scene, Nevada)** **_November 21 6:45pm_ **

Fleeing from the scene was a trail of blue light heading for a hospital. Tracer holding on to a bleeding Spark as they race toward the medic. "T-Tracer." The young her muttered weakly.

"Shh, your ok love. Don't worry we'll get you patched up in no time. Just stay awake." Lena said, in an almost pleading tone. After everything with Mondatta went off well, Tracer went off looking for her new friend Spark, the problem was where to start, he mentioned having a home base down in California so it was best to start there, but sadly the only airline closest was the Las Vegas airport.

As she waited for the next plane to California, the news crew showed on the screen about Spark fighting off Junkrat and Roadhog by himself, it was looking good for him until he was surprised attack by Roadhogs spiked hook and was punctured in three separate areas, it was then she ran her to the crime scene right to moment Spark used his Sunder Ground, within the smoke cloud Lena was able to locate both Spark and the money and snatch them up before anyone would notice.

"H-how-?" Before Jason could utter another word he was already coughing up blood. The wound may have heal on the out side but the internal damage was still there from the spike earlier. Even now he was having a hard time staying awake, his vision began to fade.

"Jason! No. No you have to stay awake we're almost there!" But there was muttering reply. almost to a whisper. Spark was going to die, her first friend after Overwatch was shut down and this is how he'll be remembered. "Please I can't lose you too."

"Don't worry." Tracer heard a voice she hasn't heard in a long time. "Heros never die."

Spark could only flutter his eyes open and see but a shadow of the voice hovering on top of him. He said one word that could fit the description. "Angel." And like that his world went dark.

* * *

 **So that took me a while, originally Mercy was going to be a bit more stubborn on becoming a hero and Spark wasn;t going to get hut so badly, also Tracer making a special appearance, but hey I think it worked well with it.**

 **But I like to remind you I won't be describing any of the Overwatch character from the game unless they're wearing something else. Or if there new OC characters dropping in.**

 **As you already know it June so the ending poll will be held next week on Friday for the final tally, which ever win in the end is the true pairing. Also seeing as single is being singled out he's out so the only leaves Harem and Double.**

 **On another note I've been neglecting my other stories for far too long and the new one have been locked for quite a while so I will be either continuing** **or developing story along with this one.**

 **Just like I've telling you all, this is OCmaniac signing off.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Hey everyone I like to welcome you to another fine chapter of "A Simple Spark". Today we're this much closer in getting 10,00 views in less than 10 chapter too can't wait what you think of it so far. Also here's todays and final poll.**

 **Harem: 19**

 **Double: 13**

 **So there you have I guess it's a harem for this story. I'll more about this at the end of this chapter so enjoy.**

* * *

 **(Reno, Nevada) _November 21 11:34pm 1st POV_**

Ever had one of those kind of sleep where you wake up of no memory sleeping in the first place, this'll be the second time of my life of this happening. "Ugh." At least my voice isn't; gone. "Where am I?" I look around me and found that I was laying on bed, talk about Deja vu.

"Ah awake are we?" Wait I know that voice.

"Mercy?" I asked. I tried sitting but but found a sharp pain on my sides. I was immediately brought back down to bed.

"Easy, your injuries are still healing, we were lucking enough that you didn't lose too much blood, and were able to do a blood transfusion on the dot." Mercy listed off. I was about to ask about the transfusion until I finally registered the weight holding my hand. It was Tracer, she was asleep the entire time holding my hand, with her glasses off and small smile on her face she looked very peaceful sleeping. "She's hasn't left your side ever since you passed out, she was also the reason why the transfusion went so well."

Huh, so she gave up some of her blood for me. That really put a smile on my chest. "Though I'm not really surprised by that really, a couple would always want to help each in their time of need." I nearly choked on air when she said that.

"Couple since when were Tracer and I a couple. We're just friends." Yet now that I say that, I just felt more doubt and then honesty. Did I really mean all that?

"Hmm...what's making all that noise?" I hear Lena asked groggily. "I was having a nice dream too." She said rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Well sorry for waking you, but think it's time to wake up." As soon as I said those words, Lena's head snapped up and looked straight in to my eyes. "Jason! You're awake!" She cheered in happiness, before replacing her happy smile with a stern expression. "Do you any idea how worried you made me, after you passed out I actually thought you going to die!" She exclaimed sternly, then her expression changed again, this time to a more solemn one. "Promise me that you wont do something like this to me again. Please?"

God dammit, she's giving me the pleading eye mixed with the quivering lips. Even her eyes are looked like they were ready to tear up which made my guilt drop on me even more so. Normally back in my time when a girl I know tried to guilt trip me in to doing what they want it would more than 5 minutes and lot of welling tears, but there's something about her, Lena I just can't- don't want to say no to. But I have to tell her the truth.

"I cant make a promise to like that. We're hero's it's an occupational hazard, but I will try to be more careful next time that much I can promise." I saw the look of protest when I answered but then it changed to solemn frown as I. Until she lifted what I thought was a hand to slap me with but instead it was a only her pinky.

"Pinky promise." I actually thought she was joking but the serious look on her face said so otherwise. I interlock my pinky with hers and form the bond. "Great now to bring you up to speed!" Talk about mood swings.

"But before that where's Artemis. My AI?" I asked.

"Oh right. Here you go love." Tracer tossed me my ear piece. "She was waiting for you to wake up."

"Art, art can you hear me?"

 _"Well glad to see that your awake?"_ Why is it that tone seemed more sarcastic than concern. _"So what have we learned from this encounter?"_ What is she talking abou- Ooooohh right.

"In my defense i thought that i could handle it." I argued weakly.

" _Was the before or after you were stabbed by Roadhog's hook."_

"Right. I'm sorry, I got way over my head when I fought those two. I should've listened." I honestly don't think it's weird to apologize to an AI program new as she may be Artemis has learn human emotion so fluently it almost like she was human even before she was a program.

 _"Well as long as you learned your lesson."_ Artemis said. Guess she forgive easy.

"Great, now on to the questions, how long was I knocked out?" I asked.

"Not long really, about five hour's, give or take a few minutes, your healing factor manage to speed things up but there still bruising and possible internal damage. You'll need to stay here until your completely healed.

"Or I simply get a charge off. Is there an outlet around here?" I asked.

"Uh yes why do you ask?" Mercy questioned, the doctor point to an open outlet to my left got near it and proceed to absorb the electrical energy through my body. In a matter of seconds felt no discomfort sitting back up and all the pain on my sides were gone.

"There we go. Back 100 percent." I stood back up flexing my body getting rid of any stiff muscles. I saw the shocked look from the doctor, guess she never seen someone like me before. "You alright doc?"

"Amazing, all sign of injuries have been completely healed. Almost as if the nervous system working on your healing has been supercharged." Mercy said with a astonished look.

"Well it's how my powers work, the ability to manipulate and generate lighting at any given moment. Since it's one of the world renewable resources and nearly the entire world uses it I have the home advantages." I explained with a hint of smugness.

"The same kind of advantage you used to get your arse kicked earlier?" Tracer asked, and like a deflated balloon my pride was dropped. I returned Lena question with a dull glare. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Right, well now that that's out of the way we need to figure out where Rat and Hog would hold up for a quick get a way with all that money." I said, but then I remembered something or actually someone. "Trace' how did you find me, last time I saw you you were all the way back at England?"

"Well you mentioned about having a base somewhere at California but the closest I can get to was here, I saw you on the new and as they say the rest in history." Huh talk about convenient. "Oh and you don't need to worry about the money. Look."

Tracer pointed at a TV in front of us an clicked on the news. _"In recent new the around 6:00pm Junkrat and Roadhog were last seen leaving a casino strip with near millions of dollars. But in a strange twist a new suspect arrive stopping the two, the battle was fierce and in desperate attempt the young man created a plume smoke and both him and money stolen gone. Police report later found the money returned to them all accounted for, all comments saying a blue blur was all they saw before the money came back. More on this later on 12."_

"...Oh this is bad." I muttered.

"Why? We stopped the bad guys didn't we?" Tracer asked. I'm more surprised she doesn't see it.

"In a sense yeah we did. But in reality all we basically did was take back what wasn't theirs. They're like little kid doing whatever they want without any guidance what so ever. Once we took away something they wanted..." I trailed on.

"they'll begin having a temper tantrum." Mercy finished. "The question is where would they start."

"My guess, if a child can't expel his anger at the source. Then everything around him well take the fall." I pondered. Can't say it wasn't a hard deduction, those two acted like children playing a rough game. I played and I lost now they're just looking for another player, and i hope we stop them before someone else loses.

 _"Heellllooo~~ Is this thing on?"_ The three of us snapped our head once we heard Junkrats voice from the TV. _"Good day everyone, I'd like to bring everyone humdrum daily program for something a little more exciting episode. You see me and my partner here were just minding our own business when we thought about creating our own charity buy visit a nice expensive casino. You kindly gave us enough money to make a living until someone stole from us and made off with our money."_ Junkrat began saying with a crazed expression. _"But we can forgive you for all of that by simply down two thing is One: Return 3 million 500 dollars to us in the matter of two hour or these people here will have to pay them selves."_

"My god." I stood in horror as the camera pan to the multiple numbers of hostages tied up and gagged, men, women, children even Omnics it looked like they were taken to a warehouse.

 _"And for the second thing on list, if your watching this hero, and I know you are. I want you here before the money can so we can settle the little skirmish we had not too long ago. You have until one hour to get here yourself alone, of course that is you believe that we won't follow up with our promise Roady encourage our viewer here today."_ Encourage? What does he-?...No!

 _"W-w-wait what are you doing? Stop let go! Let go! No! No! Argh!*Crack*."_ I had to hold back the bile reaching up my throat when I heard that man cry. If was ven worse when I saw the body laid flat on the floor. I knew something like this could happen, like I always said, I can't save them all that's the cold reality. But damn did they have to make it so blunt.

 _"So like I said, 3.5 million and the hero. Or else TTFN."_ Junkrat finished his broadcast with his mad laugh before the screen went static. I stayed staring at the screen not sure how to feel about this.

"Jason?" I heard Lena call me. Snapping me out of my trance. "You alright love?"

"The was just called out to fight by two of the most dangerous criminals in the country all while seeing a man die, in the process. Lena even after two year of not seeing you, you still having aged a bit." Mercy commented, with an exasperated sigh.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean, I've grown. See." Tracer began showing off her body o which even I can't help but stare. She had a nice supple body for fit agent, almost that of a teenager. _Idiot ogle later face bad guys now!_ I mentally slapped myself.

"Artemis were able to find the source of the broadcast?" I asked.

 _"Yeah, and it not far from here about 20 minute give or take? Oh and by the way while you were unconscious I was able to open up a channel where Tracer and Mercy were able to here too."_ Well that's good. No need to try repeat everything Art has to say.

"I'm guessing you here that?"

"Yes and I'm wondering what you plan is?" Mercy asked. That was a good question. In all honesty Junkrat reminds me a bit like the Joker except for all the obvious appearance and limbs. So if Junkrat is like the Joker than he'll set up traps even if I were to show up, and the hostages they would die even if the money showed up or not, he and Roadhog would do just for the chaos.

"I need to get over there before more people die." I stated.

"But you know it may as well be trap for you right?" Tracer asked.

"Oh I figure that much. Which is why I'll need your help." I looked at them. "Here the plan."

* * *

 **(Warehouse 14, Nevada) _November 21 12:06 am 3rd Pov_**

"You think we gave him too much time?" Junkrat asked the tied up hostage only to get a muffled reply. "Hmm, I think so too, should've made it 30 minute instead oh well I guess this'll teach him to not waste too much of our time. Roady its time for another lesson~." He said with a cheerful tone terrifying the hostages even more. They saw the overweight gunman stomp towards them hoping that they won't end up like the man earlier.

"You." Roadhog pointed, not at the woman trembling but who was tied next to her. A child no older than 9 years old, who was then grabbed and lifted by the legs and was face to face Roadhogs hook. Ignoring the cries of both the mother and the other few hostage the young boy was near faint wishing someone would save him. Before the hook could finish the job the porky criminal heard a voice.

"Put the kid down pig." Behind him was the source of the voice. Spark entered the warehouse standing strong in front of everybody.

"Well, well look who's decided to show up late. I actually thought that you were going to stand me up." Junkrat said.

 _"Just did a quick scan of the area, he triggered the place with enough concussion mine to level this entire building. You need to be careful."_ Artemis spoke. But Spark still said nothing. Instead he walked closer to the group of people inspecting the binding. _"Nylon ties. No trace of poison or explosive anywhere."_

"Than the hostages are safe." Spark whispered. "Since I'm here these people are free to go." This wasn't a question. Spark only stated what was going to happen.

"And would we do that, we can finally finished what you started in the first place." Junkrat said.

"True, but then I wouldn't be having my entire attention toward you and Roady here." The hero ignored the menacing growl coming from latter. "And let's be honest do really want a two on one fight where the one isn't truly serious?" Spark asked. He needed Junkrat and Roadhog to himself in order for his plan to work, to do that he had to both butter him up and make sure every single civilian is out of harms way.

"You know the funny thing is I know your playing me...but your right they can go." Junkrat spoke. Spark kept a close eye on any late trick Junk wanted to use. But surprisingly each and every one taken hostage was out even the kid out let free, something was wrong.

"Art?" Spark asked.

 _"There's no explosive compound outside the area. I don't get it but maybe it's best we don't question it."_ Artemis suggested. The door to the ware then closed leaving Spark alone with the two criminals.

 _"Spark, can you hear me love?"_ Tracer asked via radio.

 _"He can't talk right now but he can still hear you."_ Artemis said.

 _"Mercy and I have the hostages secured and bringing them to safety. Will you be alright till? Then cough if you understand."_ Lena asked. Spark replied with a small cough.

 _"I've already contacted the police they'll be here within ten minutes."_ Mercy said _._

 _Then it's time we get started._ Spark said mentally. "So you guys ready?"

"Oh like you wouldn't believe." Junkrat clicked on the trigger for the mine below him. Causing the force of the blast to propel him up on top of a wooden beam. "Now let the fun begin!" HE said dashing off in a mad cackle.

"Great. Leaves us alone with Mister Bacon over here." Spark muttered. But said "Mister Porkchop" heard the remark and countered with a growl and aiming his scrap gun right at the hero. "Oh boy."

"Say bacon one more time." Roadhog threaten. "I dare you."

"Ba-." But before Spark could finish shot were fired from Roadhog's gun. Acting quick Jason hid behind cover. "Jeez big guy can't take a joke."

 _"Yeah well now's not the time for joking. Junkrat has the height advantage, while Roady here covers the ground, not to mention the amount of land mines the rat placed before we got here."_

"So, the odd are stacked against us." Spark simply stated.

 _"In a layman's term, yeah."_ Artemis answered. _"Right now our main priority is to-."_

"Do you here that?" Spark inturrpted.

"Hear what I don't hear anything?" The AI replied.

"That right, no explosion, no gunfire, not even a single footstep. I don't like this." Quickly Spark fired a pulse wave around the building one to fine two targets right behind them. "What?!"

"Surprise!" Junkrat shouted as he threw a small device similar to same one he threw earlier when they first met. Upon instinct Jason attempted to hit the device with his baton but before the weapon made contact, he saw a glimpse of a mad smirk across Junkrat face, Sparks eyes widen at realization but it was already too late. A single tap was all it took to hit the sphere, and there a blast of flame engulfed the young man.

"I think he liked it." Roadhog said. Watching the flame dance where the hero stood. But he was then meet with a surprise when something came out from the flames and took a strong punch to the nose, there was even more damage when the fist was electrified. The punch gave enough force to launch the overweight criminal a few feet away from him.

"Not really." Spark returned, with his suit slightly singed and smoking from the fire and fist out stretched launching the punch. "But I can't say that it wasn't a surprise."

 _"Well I guess he's not only crazy but tactful too. He design the out shell of his bomb to make it look like the dampening sphere from earlier. And I can do any internal scans with out you taking a closer look at the device." Artemis notified._

"Well gotta give them point for thinking ahead." Spark muttered.

 _"The fire spreading."_ Spark look to his side and saw that the flame were indeed growing, one of the beam were already caught on fire. _Aw_ _Crap baskets._

"Artemis scan for any explosive compound around the area, and even if there isn't any give me a time frame." Now the fire started to grow wooden beam can only handle so much before collapsing. He begs the question why a building in the 2040's still have wooden beams. _Question structural interior and design later fight now._

 _"Got it. Few barrels on your right. Highly combustible. Watch out!"_ Artemis yelled. Out of instinct Spark jumped to his side and was able to evade an explosion from where he stood. He then duck underneath a swipe attack from Roadhogs hook.

"Jesus, these guys don't let a guy rest." Spark muttered.

 _"Uh Jason."_ Spark saw in his visor and arrow pointing to his right, already having a bad feeling. On his right were the few high explosive barrels the AI was talking about.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Jason asked rhetorically.

"Oi mate." Junkrat called out. "Catch!" The maniac threw a another device at the hero. Spark knew he had two choice either risk the attempt of dodging another explosion but also increase the growth of the fire, or take the risk in hoping its a dampening and only have a percentage of his power taken. But then another idea caught his attention, it was a o the spot idea but he saw worked before, in an anime honestly.

 _If it worked for them, why not me right?_ The device was coming closer so upon reaction, Spark brought his hands together surging with power, and before any contact was made, the hero reached out his hands and a small bubble of electric blue appeared in front of him. "Ra Shield!" The sphere halted in mid air and was bounced back to the thrower. Who which so happens to be Junkrat.

"Oh Bollocks." The bomb made impact on the ground a few feet in front of them the force of the blast moved the Junkrat a few feet but Roadhog merely inches. "Roady, take care of him!" Rat screamed out.

On command Roadhog added a compartment to his scrap gun and using it a flurry of shrapnel fired at the hero. Spark was quick enough to draw its fire away from the barrels, and was forced to hide behind a wall of concrete. "Girls how are we doing?"

 _"Just a few more seonds."_ The AI spoke. _"Just keep them busy until then."_ As a reply Spark then used the gun form of his baton to retaliate fire, but the oncoming shrapnel from Roadhog's weapon was over powering his own and forced him the hide back narrowly missing the shrapnel. _  
_

"Lena!"

 _"We're ready love, show time."_ Spark hopped out from cover and ran for the exit.

 _"_ Oi mate where do you think your going. We're not finished here yet!" Junkrat spoke as he jumped on Roadhog's back and fired frag grenades at the hero, forcing said hero to dash backward to the exit. With a quick reaction Spark spot a surprise hook aiming for his shoulder, by grabbing the large weapon by the point.

"Well that would've been painful." Spark quipped still holding on to the hook.

"Life is pain and so is death." Roadhog returned.

"Well that's not dark at all." Spark muttered. Gripping tightly on the hook he send enough voltage for Roadhog to release his weapon and for the hero to run for the exit. the two junkers raced on after him outside only to be struck b a blinding light.

"FREEZE!" They heard a man yelled along with a numerous amount of gun cocked and aim at their path. As the light dimmed Junkrat was a bit shocked to see nearly a battalion of officers aiming their guns right one them, while Spark stood by watching.

"Well now isn't this a surprise."

 **"Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge you are surrounded and outgunned. Surrender now with your hand up, release all weaponry and place your hands behind your head!"** The policeman spoke. But as he did the said two name criminals looked at the hero.

"You sly bug, you tricked us into fighting you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement into realization of what happened.

"I knew that I couldn't beat you with out holding back so I was able to get additional help." As soon as he said "help" Tracer and Mercy appeared in the scene.

"Hehe, well isn't this a surprise. Old and new coming together. Talon was right to keep their eyes on you." Junkrat spoke with his signature mad grin.

"What's Talon planning? Why am I their prime target?" Spark ordered. But was given only an insane chuckle from the bombing manic.

"You really think your holding all the cards, that taking down Overwatch was our true goal? My young friend this is only beginning, and you here the plans have finally set in motion." Junkrat said dropping a small object on the floor. The object had a steady beep before the noise increase in frequency, getting the idea of what's to come he warned everyone.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" The beep then turn into a high pitched ring along with a blinding light. It lasted for a few second and as the light dimmed, the two criminal were now gone. "Of course it's a flash bomb, somehow the bad guys always have an escape route."

 _"Doesn't mean that they'll always get away. We'll be ready for them next time."_ Artemis said. Spark nods in agreement, and now he knows that Talons plan have something to do with him, and whatever that plan is Jason hopes he can stop along with Overwatch.

* * *

 **(Undisclosed Location) _Time unknown_**

"It was a foolish idea to have those two idiot to fight him. Now only did they use one of our prototypes too early, but they foolishly allow information to spread around the boy and the of members Overwatch." The woman said in a irritated tone.

"I'd said the plan went off with out a hit." The second male spoke. "We were able to grasp a better understanding on the boys power, while also finding out if your dampening sphere work. Let's not forget that that we now have an idea on what to do with the boy as well. The negatives were clearly outweigh the positive result of this transaction. Wouldn't you say?"

"But there we're forgetting one thing." The third male showed a picture of the to heroine along side the hero. "He's recruiting. It won't be long till our old friend are back in business."

"Then we must strike before they do." The woman said. Before the other could agree the first male spoke.

"No." Shocking the members in the room. "We have been planning for this for nearly 4 year, and in the last two year we have waited for them to return. Striking them now will put a hinder along our plans. Let the boy try to become a hero, he will be ours soon." He said. Staring at the picture of Spark.

* * *

 **Well this took me like forever to finish, with work, house work and writers block this was a bitch to deal with. Anywho down the main reason I am here. As you all saw earlier the harme pairing won but there is a slight change to it now i stead there will only be a total of four in the harem pairing. There will be a poll listed for how should be part of it and i will also like to here you reason for the member. Also I want some other OC's added to this story espically bad guy. It will need to be listed as such**

 **Hero name**

 **Real name( age, height and weight are optional )**

 **Apperance**

 **Power**

 **Skills**

 **History**

 **Catchphrase**

 **Now that the list has been made its up to you to chose the character.**

 **This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Base

**Now isn't this a surprise, I mean already have about 12,000 view and I am shocked to see the amount of followers. Well with that said in done the poll so far is not so surprising.**

 **D. Va- 10**

 **Parah- 3**

 **Mei- 4**

 **Symmetra- 1**

 **Oc- 1**

 **Now to the story.**

* * *

 **(Las Vegas Prescient, Nevada) _November 22 12:36am 3rd POV_**

"This. Suck." Jason said sharply.

 _"You've said that for the past ten minutes."_ Artemis said.

"Then you understand why I continue on saying this and follow me on this...suck." Jason explained. There is clear reason on why he is acting as he is now. After Junkrat and Roadhog escaped, the Las Vegas police arrested the young man for multiple charges, interfering with police business, endangering live, carrying a weapon without a permit, the list goes on, and while that happens, it was up to Tracer and Mercy to release all charges and let Jason walk free. Right now he's inside a cell and it was only by mere luck they allowed Jason to keep his identity safe along with the suit and mask.

 _"Lena and Angelia are doing they're best to get you out just tough it our for a few more minutes."_ Leave it to Artemis to ease Jason mind much easier.

"Fine." HE sighed as he leans his head back against the wall. "I just want to get out of here before I'm locked in with any more criminals." Just then that cell gate slammed open then closed up just as fast, Jason looks at the new guest and found rather intimidating, handle bar mustache, a face that says "Mess with me you skull will be my next ash tray", black biker jacket, blue jeans, thick black boot. "Oh boy."

The biker thug come walker up to Jason, he could hear the heavy stomp with each step, until the hero was nearly face to face with his new cell mate. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

 _Wait that's it?!_ He thought. "Huh, oh...sure." Scooching over, the biker sat beside the hero. Minutes felt more like hours sitting next to him, so Jason went with his gut and asked. "So...what did you to get locked up in here?" At first he expected the guy to growl at him but instead he just gave a smile. A smile where he would feel unease about.

* * *

A long sigh escape from Lena mouth, nearly a whole hour in order for Jason to be released, the only problem was of the police demand. He was sure Jason wasn't going to love this.

"Well despite the end result I'd say it went of rather well don't you say?" Angelia asked.

"I guess so. But still I was more confused on why the police arrest Jason while we were free to go?" Tracer pondered. "Eh I'll think about it later let get our honor guest out there." She said racing off the holding cell, leaving Mercy behind shaking her head.

"Can't say I'm surprised she hasn't changed a bit." She said to herself. As she walks calmly to the holding cell there was a loud crowd of laughter. Mercy walked toward the source and found a crowd of inmates laughing at what appears to be Jason at the center of the crowd laughing with the other inmates.

"I'm telling you that really happened. My littler brother comes home yells "I'm home bitches!" right when my mother book began. The looks the women gave her that day, oh god I think to this day my brother is still locked in his room." Jason laughed, he then spotted Lena laughing along with him and Spotted Mercy standing outside the cell. "Sorry guys looks like story times over." A collective groan echo the room.

"It's was great knowing you kid." The inmate from before said in a sad tone. He gave the hero a bone crushing hug before setting off the exit hearing the goodbye from the other inmate even a few other police said their goodbyes as well. Jason was then in front of the two woman and walked out with them.

"Thank god you guys got me out I was running out of stories to tell." Jason said softly enough for only the women to hear him. As they reach the parking lot, Jason then took off his mask smiling at the two former Overwatch member. "So what did I miss?"

"Well do you want the good news or the bad news?" Lena asked.

"Uhh for some reason the good ne wont really make the bad news any lighter." Jason mutter.

"The police is allowing to drop all charges and not incarcerate you. They also wont mention you in any new station, and/or media but in return you'll be deem a vigilante, meaning both police will not be on your side time to time until then." Lena explained waiting for the eruption of the now vigilante to begin.

"That's it?" JAson asked shocking not only Lena but Angelia as well. "Huh they're going pretty easy."

"Easy love, both sides are against you. And until Overwatch is back on you wont be safe." Tracer argued.

"I know that but you for get the key point, they consider me a vigilante not a villain. Vigilantes may be consider criminal against the law, but if real cop were to show up he or she will either look the other way and help me. Besides the only one who knows about me are the people I've saved, the police and few criminals in the cell. As far as anyone else knows about it that so called hero was nothing but a myth that only showed up once." Jason explained.

It was a surprise he thought this far ahead really. They honestly thought he would rant about how unfair the system is by claiming him and near villain, and not allowing him to be present as a hero. _Just who is he?_ Little did they know they both asked the same question.

"Well I better head back home. Marks probably wondering where I'm at right now." Jason said.

"Home?" Lena questioned.

"Well more like home base really." He said not noticing the gleeful smile on Tracer's face. It's still a running progress but the idea is still in tact. You would girls like to see?"

"Yes!" Lena exclaimed. They both turned to Mercy.

"Well the hospital will put two and to together and find out about my identity, I suppose a new location would be necessary." Angel hinted in.

"Well then, I guess we're in agreement." Jason said with a smile.

* * *

 **(San Francisco, California)** _**November 22 10:45 am**_

"Well here we are." Jason present. It was a normal looking house on the hill side street of California. Jason was wearing a simple designer red shirt with blue jeans and black sneaker.

"It's...not what I was expecting." Lena said slowly. She was wearing a tight black blouse, dark green pants and black flats. She also wore a standard glasses instead of her traditional visor.

"Indeed, I would've thought of it a bit more conspicuous." Mercy commented. Wearing a white folded dress shirt showing her mid-drift, dark blue jeans and brown high heels.

"Wait you guys thought...oh no. The house isn't the place. Follow me." Jason was then followed to the back of the house and was shown a single gnome. "It's right here." He said pointing to the garden object.

 _"Password requested."_ Said the gnome in a computerized voice.

"Whatever it's 2009! **(1)** " Jason yelled at the gnome confusing the two women even more so.

 _"Password accepted."_ The gnome then split in half opening a large floor panel to the ground.

"Well come on. The base wont stay open forever." Jason said standing on top of the panel. Tracer and Mercy stood next to the hero and the floor shifted downward. After a few minutes a light blue scanner phased over the three until red flashing light appeared the tunnel.

 _"Warning intruders deceted."_ From the corners of the floor two mini-guns exited from the ground. The barrel were rapidly spinning to a point where the were about to come out.

"Ed na mode...and guest. **(2)** " With that the weapons went back into the floor. "Had to be sure you know." The elevator stop and show a large room. It was a size of an apartment studio. A large screen TV, and smaller TV screens, a large computer, and few laid out weapons. "Sorry for the mess. Mark we got company!" Jason yelled out.

"You mean the good kind or the bad kind!" The man mark yelled back in reply.

"If it was the bad kind do you think I'll still be alive?!" Jason asked.

"Good point." An echo of foot step were coming through the hell. From the corridor a man with black hair with some Grey stripes showing up, sort of spiky hair. Light skin brown eyes standing in about 6 feet he wears a typical scientist garbs. "So what's up?" But his eyes widen once he saw an old friend. "Trace, Mercy?"

"Marky!" Lena exclaimed. she rushed in for a hug to which Mark caught quickly. "Oh it's so great to see you again love how's the wife?" Mark was about to answer when Jason walked in.

"You two know each other?" Jason asked interrupting the two.

"He was a late member before we were disbanded, some of us never got the chance to really know him." The blond angel explained. "I see that your still working on your project." She smiled.

"Not Really much to do but improve the basics. I think you'll be happy to know that the last time I've worked on them were merely the trail phases now it all new and improved." Mark stated. "Jason when your done meet me back at the weapon labs I think I just got it ready." After giving a confirmed nod the electric hero walked off with the two heroines.

"So why underground. Why not somewhere in our old Overwatch HQ's" Tracer asked.

"Because that's would be the second place where Talon would be looking for us. Normally when you making a secret base it's usually the last place you'll for it or the least obvious place. Normally its the latter and since we can't come out from hiding without the government tailing behind us hiding places like this are very limited." Jason explained.

"So how many bases do you guys have?" Lena asked.

"So far two, over the year, we managed to complete one base, this is more of a substitute base. Can't really use the main base with the number of staffs we have on deck."

"And how many of you are there?" Mercy asked earning a abrupt stop from the young man and a near wincing expression on his face.

"Well...counting you guy? ...Four." He said simply with his head. Not even looking at the shocked expression both Lena and Angelia had.

"Four?!" The women said in unison.

"Hey hero these days aren't exactly lining up to become a hero. Heck I was lucky enough to find Mark when I did to start this whole operation." Jason argued until he let out a long sigh and ran his face and down his face. "Look, I haven't been exactly truthful with you two, especially you Lena."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked. Jason let out another sigh before telling his real story about how he came here, got the powers and became Spark. After he as done there was a moment of silence until Lena was the first to walk up to the young man. Jason closed his eye awaiting for the slap to commence, but instead received a hug from the heroine.

"I don't know what to say?" Jason said wrapping his arms around Lena.

"We trust you love, your our friend. You don't have to hide anything from us." Lena explained.

"Even if the your story sounds a bit farfetched and straight out of a comic book." Angelia commented.

"Yeah, can't argue with you there. But I promise you I'm telling the truth." Jason said.

"We believe you." Tracer said. After a moment of silence Tracer released spark from the hug and showed him a small smile. "Now don't you have a base to show us?" The smile caught the hero off guard for a moment, felt a little heat rush to his check Jason cleared his throat.

"Right follow me." After a few minutes of the tour Jason was able to show the two heroines around the base. Even the bedrooms. "Right now we have about 13 bedrooms all the same size and 4 bathrooms hopefully it enough where we don't have to argue between one another. But other than that, welcome to the base. Mark and I were thinking of a name but it's not really important."

"How long did it take for you and Mark to do all of this?" Angelia asked. She was both amazed and confused and the architecture. Amazed for the amount of detail made into creating something underground but confused on how were they able to create something like this in just short under a year.

"Hmm, adding the lighting, interior design, electronics and programming. About seven months at most."

"Seven months?!" Mercy cried out in confusion. How was able to do all of this in seven month?!

"Yeah, it would've taken a lot longer if not for Mark transmutation." Jason replied.

"Transmutation, love?" Tracer questioned.

"You know the formula of alchemy." Only to receive a blank look from not only Tracer but from Mercy as well. "Really? Allow me to give you the rundown of it. Alchemy is the science of understanding, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. But sadly it's not an all powerful art, one cannot create something out nothing if one were wish to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. Thus creating the basic law of equivalent exchange, but there is a taboo, human transmutation is strictly forbidden, for what could equal the value of a human soul."

"You seem pretty knowledgeable about this topic." Mercy commented.

"More on the rules and basic construct of it." _That and watching a lot of full metal alchemist to understand what Mark does at times. Thank you anime._ Jason thought to himself. "Anyway there's one more room I haven't showed you yet."

* * *

 **(Secrect HQ, Weapons room) _11:30 pm_**

"Welcome to the weapons lab." Jason introduced. "Right now we only got the display for any future weapons we may make but other than that this it.

"Try to sound a little less disappointed why don't you?" The group heard mark said from underneath a clothed object.

"And here's our designer. Mark may not be a technological genius but he certainly knows his way around the gear. And he's on hell of a marksman." Jason complimented.

"For the last time I'm not going to teach you alchemy, it's dangerous enough when I learned it, and your already overpowered as it is." Mark stated having Jason slump forward from depression.

"I bet that didn't stop you from teaching it to your wife." He grumbled, earning a small blush from the alchemist.

"What I do with my wife is strictly my business." Mark returned.

"That wasn't a no." Jason said. Stumbling the blushing alchemist. "And what you mean overpowered I am the least overpowered person in this team." He stated only to receive indecorously from the group. "What?"

"I can't shoot lighting from palm if my hand." Mark commented blankly. Jason winced.

"And I can't blink faster than a bolt of lighting." Tracer added. He ducked his head down.

"And can't heal simply by absorbing electricity in a matter of seconds." Mercy added as well earning a head drop from said hero. Jason brought his head back quickly and narrowed his eyes on them.

"While that may be true, I can't fly and heal people at a long distance." His eyes pointed at Mercy, then to Lena. "Nor can I control my own time." And lastly to Mark. "And don't get me started on your abilities."

"True.""Right." "Got me there." Three couldn't help but agree with Jason argument. "Look we're getting off track. I want to show something." Mark showed then to the table where a spherical was placed.

"So you able to determine the design of the d-sphere?" Jason asked. He gave them a name a few hour ago, his reason? Saying dampening sphere is too long.

"Yeah, and I can say they were truly meant for you. Watch." He pressed a button on the side and watched the sphere open up and what the blue light surround the team for a brief moment before the light died down leaving standing hero's and panting Jason.

"Jason!" Lena cried out in worry. She knelt down supporting the down hero. "What happened?"

"Damn thing has some range. Mark how about you give me a warning next time huh?!" Jason yelled.

"Sorry but I had to make a point. Haven't you noticed something odd?" Marked asked. As Jason was about to yell once more he quickly understood what he meant, even though he was standing next to Mercy and Tracer only he felt the drain, only he was on the floor panting in exhaustion. "You see it now. Who ever made them gave it the ability to drain out any electrical energy."

"But why do I only feel the effect, the human body hold enough electricity for a 120 volt battery. Why aren't you guys effected by it?" Jason asked.

"It's because while we can hold enough electricity for a battery, you on the other hand hold enough to power to switch an electrical generator, and power a small city. Theoretically speaking at least." Mark explained. "The spheres are set to drain anything higher than 200 volts, and only do they drain but spend and electro-mangentic block to your system, so not only will it drain away your powers but also if you held on to it long enough you wont be able to absorb."

"That didn't happen the first time Junkrat threw it." The hero spoke.

"It was probably a prototype, best guess it that, this was the first time they'd actually tested it and were able to make modification to the device in just a short time." Mark stated.

"We can figure that out as we go along but right now it's best we let the girls get settled in." Jason said. Earning a calm smile from said women. "Meet us back at the living room once your done." Once said Mercy and Tracer left on their way to the bedroom leaving Mark and Jason alone. "You think we should give ourselves a name?"

"Jason."

"I'm serious dude, can't call ourselves Overwatch until we get the recall for it."

"Jason." Mark much more firm. "We need to talk."

"The hero let out a long sigh. "Yeah I know."

"Look I'm all for having the old team back together but we need to be careful on who we can trust. If what you say is true than we need to be careful on who we can trust." Mark explained.

"But we can trust them. Mercy and Tracer are as far from being moles as I am becoming a fairy. You're right, we need to be careful on who we can trust but we need to play smart not paranoid." Jason argued, while he can say honestly that there was a few ideas on who might be a mole but until such time came restarting Overwatch was their top priority.

 _"Jason you got call."_ Artemis said.

*Click* "Hello?"

 _"Jason can you hear me?"_ It was the sound of an old friend.

"Winston hey. How've you've been?" Jason asked.

 _"Everything's alright. But I need your help with something, you think you can come over."_ Winston asked. Earning a confused look from Jason, if he wanted help he could've asked Mark.

"Uh sure thing. Give me a few minutes." With that the call ended.

"Problem?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. But I better make sure the big guy didn't create some kind of WMD by accident." Jason said, gearing up he makes his way through the door. "Listen when the girls ask where I've been, tell them I went to heck on an old friend. I made a promise to Winston that I won't the other members of Overwatch know about him yet, the less people know the better."

"You got it." Mark confirmed watching Jason exit out the base.

* * *

 **(Las Angelas Overwatch HQ, California) _November 22 9:45pm Jason POV_**

"Jason so glad to see you." Winston said with glee. It has been a while but did he have to such a strong hug.

"Winston...crushing...not . Hugging." I choked out from the force of the hug. As the scientist released me, I was finally able to take in the fresh breath in the air that was missing from my lung. "Oh sweet air, how I've missed you." I wheezed out.

 _"Oh don't be so dramatic Jason worst thing that could've happened is that you pass out from the lack of air." Artemis explained._

 _"Indeed you would've been incapacitated for at least an hour." Athena added._

"Yeah I missed you too Athena." I groaned out. "So Winston why the sudden call?"

"I need your help with something." I follow Winston to the lab we I spotted a strange device planted on the table. Is this it? "I've been trying to create a portable barrier, for while now but sadly all of my efforts have proven useless. But that not why your here.

"And what's the real reason?"I asked.

"I've been trying to stabilize the power to the generators to the cloaking but sadly the power seems to be dropping." Right forgot that Winston established a cloaking field to hide better from the public, the main generators are a self sustaining, if the standard police were to find a suspicious increase in power from a single source, bye-bye incognito.

"Don't worry I'll handle it, just show me the way." After a few minutes walking around I found the cloaking generator, got a feel on what's wrong. The cells are alive but the power output is low. I need to match it in order for the generator to work which means adding more power to then the original amount. I just hope it doesn't draw any attention.

 _"Generator power is at full and stabilizing. Looks like your idea works."_ Artemis said.

"Yeah, good thing, lets just hope that it stays that way. Now let's go check on Winston." As I walk my way back to the lab I heard humming coming from the room. I didn't say anything when I walked in just watched the scientist work on the device I saw earlier.

 _"Shield Generator test ready to proceed."_ Athena said. _"Jason welcome back."_

"Hey Athena. Got the generator to work again, you shouldn't find any problem...hopefully." I muttered. "So this is the shield your making?"

"That's right. Ready to test it." I gave a confirm nod the scientist and watch him press a button on the device and white dome covered the device. It was small than I expexted but it was a test. But as soon as the dome appeared it fizzed out and failing sign showed up. Winston was about to inspected the failing shield until the dome blasted both Winston and I off our feet and to the ground.

"Okay, that wasn't part of the test." I groaned out. I look to see Winston on the floor with the shield placed on his chest. Irritated Winston knocked the device off with a grunt.

 _"Now, now no need for that Winston, your heart rate is through the roof."_ As Athena stated that Winston was already climbing his way up.

"I told you to sop monitoring my vital Athena." Winston said.

 _"Very well."_ I follow Winston to the computer room. _"It has been 43 days, seven hours an 23 second since your last cardio workout. Remember a healthy body is a-."_

"Healthy mind. That's why I have this." Winston drawled on in a muffled voice. I never understood his fascination with peanut butter but I never asked. Instead in went in to my bag and pulled out small tray.

"Oh Winston I just remembered, I made some peanut-butter banana nut cookies I figured you'd like that instead of the whole banana dipping move." I can not express the shock on how fast Winston grabbed that tray from me. I heard a muffled "thank you" from the gorilla before working his way to the computer.

 _"The second omnic crisis continues to devastate Russia. The conflict between human's and omnics has now claimed over at least 15,000 lives. So far international communities has been reluctant to intervene."_ Even after I save Mondata war is still on it's way. Winston reacted to this much more heatedly, he pressed some button on the key board and on the projector was a sign. It was the recall sign again, this wasn't the first time Winston does this.

 _"Every time you see news of this we go through this. I remind you recall Overwatch agent to active duty come with great risk. The PETRAS act clearly states any Overwatch activity is deemed illegal and punishable by process-."_

"I know." Winston said, interrupting the AI. "You right. That's the way the world is."

"Yeah." Still doesn't mean we have to accept it.

"But I do miss the old days." Winston said looking at the old photos on Overwatch. Maybe this would cheer him up.

"You know, I've met up with Tracer and Mercy the other day." I said spotting a look of shock and hope, but went on none the less. "Right now they're at the new base you, me and Mark made a few months back. If you want we do have a lot more room for you to fit in." I hinted in.

"Hmm, I think that could be arranged." There was a small smile on Winston face. I am glad that I met him when I did, after everything that went down, none of this would've been possible without him. Just then an alarm went off on the screen.

 _"I'm detecting intruders."_

"Talon. Athena kill the lights." As the light shut off my mind began thinking. _How is this possible I made sure that now one was following me. Was mark right, maybe I wasn't careful on who to trust._ "Jason I'll need your help."

"Right." I can worry about the mole later right now we got some pest to deal with. It was after a few minutes later that Talon soldiers entered the room. "Artemis give me a scan on their weaponry." I said in a hushed tone.

 _"Standard issue assault rifles, with a Taser attachment. Either they didn't know about you being here or someone gave them the wrong tip."_ Artemis said. I wanted to agree but I cant rule anything out until its for sure. The soldiers didn't make ten feet until Winston distracted them with a banana peel, not a second after Winston burst in the scene slamming down two of the men at the same time, with quick work he grabbed one by the leg and flung him to the other side of the room, he then grabbed another by the head and slammed him to the floor.

I hopped in tapping one guard on the shoulder he turns and was greeted with a surprise punch across the face. The other two were shock to see me and before they could do anything Winston slammed the two together knocking them out. "You looked like you needed help." I joked. But soon after a trail of black smoke went across our vision, and even then I knew who it was. Reaper.

"Coming back for another round old man?" I asked and was returned with a dark chuckle from the mercenary. Winston acted first and jump towards him, but his jump was cut short when I spotted a line connecting his leg. I went off to stop the soldier from using the Taser but I was nearly blindsided when a nearby baton almost struck me.

"Ready to play kid?" The soldier said. Kid? I'm 21 years old.

 _"Security protocol: Failing. Spark, Winston. Reaper is extracting Overwatch agent data base."_ I heard Athena said. Which meant there wasn't any time to lose. I held my baton out and gave a come on motion with my hand. The man charges in wildly and went for a swing. Idiot, with a reverse grip I block the strike and quickly shot two quick jabs to the rib, once I caught him stumble I made a quick twist toward his back went for a head lock, kicked the back of his leg and once I found him trying to kneel I added enough strength to swing him from my back and as soon as he was lift to air I brought the idiot down with enough force to crack the floor.

"I don't appreciate you calling me kid." I said. I look to see Winston already taking care of the other in his primal rage mode by swing one Soldier around like a wrecking ball knocking out the others and swung the last guy the room. Why do I feel he added unneeded flare to that one. It was then Reaper who joined in on the fight, I took my distant and allowed Winston to take him, but Reaper was already on the move, firing shot after shot Reaper was able to bring the scientist down. I shifted my batons to gun form and began shooting back at the mercenary.

Sadly the shot weren't doing much damage when I Reaper phased out from the shot and shadow stepped right in front of me. Before I could do anything Reaper held me by the neck shot a strong punch to my stomach expelling any air I had in me and then proceed to throw me to a near by wall. I black out for a second but once I woke back up I could see the grim like mercenary walking slowly toward the scientist.

 _"Winston...Winston he's going to have all agents locations!"_ Heard Athena say.

"I'm not a monkey." I saw Winston hit something beside him and slid towards the mercenary. Is that...? The object lit up a light blue dome before it shut down and flared failing signs. Reaper laughed at this while brace myself. "I'm a scientist." The device then exploded knocking Reaper off his feet and moving any debris in the Winstons way, I then saw the gorilla pick up his Tesla cannon immediately got an idea.

"Winston, amplify!" I shouted standing in front of his target waited for the shot. Reaper was already standing back up and ready to fire again but he wasted his chance as Winston cannon fire at me increasing my power as I shot arcs of lighting at the mercenary, Winston and I watch as Reaper vanished in a plume of smoke.

 _"Extraction...90...percent."_ We heard Athena's voice slow down. The victory was short but Winston was already on it climbing into the computer lab. _"Failing...98...percent."_

Come on Athena. I watched the room go dark for a few second when I walked in. We wait until the we heard the start up jingle from the computer, I let out a long sighed that I was holding. _"Virus quarantine. I running diagnostic on core data base. Restoring system."_ As the screen switched back on so did the recall sign. Was this a sign? Did we wait long enough? As much as I wanted to activate it this was all Winston's choice not mines.

"What do you think?" Winston asked me. I thought about my answer slowly and gave him what I hope was a right answer.

"What you chose to do next is all up to you. I can't tell you the future and say this will happen, but what I can tell you, is not accept that world as it appears for it to be. But make it more to what it can be. The only thing to do now is figure out you next move." I said off the top of my head, I turn with my back facing the scientist. So I can let Winston decided. Know to my surprise when I heard Athena say.

 _"Establishing all agent connection."_ I turn my head to see a holographic globe highlighting the location of the rest of the Overwatch agents, on the screen were the names of other agent scrolling pass them until we hit one familiar name.

 _"Winston? Is that you love, it's been too long."_ I heard Tracer answer the call. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she sound.

"Heh he. Yes. Yes it has." As the two began their conversation I looked past my shoulder and spotted a wisp a black smog about to leave the room. We need to leave. Now.

"Winston we gotta go. Now that Talon's know were here its only a matter of time till they bring more." I said. But why did feel I'm forgetting something.

 _"Jason? You know Winston?" Oh right._

"Uh hey Trace what's up?" I ask trying to sound as casual as always.

 _"Well after Mercy and I got settled. I went out to look for you only to find out by Mark that you went out to meet up with a friend, at first we thought it would take at least 2 hours at most, but instead we find you gone for more nine hours. And now after hearing from a friend who I thought vanished from my life is now with you when the recall activated."_

Okay by the tone of her voice she was a lot more pissed off than she is worried. I looked at Winston for support but i find him walking but pretending to inspect one of the computers. Well thanks for the back Win really appreciate it. "Okay Lena I can assure you there is a perfectly well placed explanation for all this."...I think.

* * *

 **This was by far one of the longest chapters I've ever made. Which by the way took a lot out of me not to give up on. Also, I've seen the new character added in the game Ana who happed to be a badass sniper.**

 **A/N: (1) Thank you adventure time, (2) Thank you Incerdibles**

 **Now then let hope the chewing out Jason's gonna face isn't as fierce as we hope for it be. If any of you a have any question or comment don't hesitate for and criticism.**

 **This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Task

**So after a much needed break I am finally able to bring my self back in to the fray. Keep in mind to all disclaimers I do not own Overwatch. And any References I make are not owned by me, just something I'd like to point out. So with out further adieu enjoy chapter 8.**

 **Oh and before i forget here the poll for today pairing.**

 **-11**

 **Mie-5**

 **Phara-3**

 **So i looks like we have our winner for the next pairing. And seeing as how Mei and Phara are left I'll live in the poll to see how will be next.**

* * *

 **(Hidden base, California) _November 23 7:46pm 3rd POV_**

"Come on Tracer how many times do you want me to apologized?" Jason asked banging on the locked door.

"I don't know how many more friends are you keeping a secret from me?" Tracer bit back heatedly. To which the blond could not help but wince at the question. **(A/N: Forgot to mention how he looks like. Profile will show at the end of the chapter)**

"Look, I'm sorry for keeping Winston a secret from you, but it was an idea we made _together_. So why am I getting the 3rd degree?!" The young man asked before he continue to bang on the door. While the others hear the whole thing.

"You think we should try an stop it?" Mark asked.

"I want to but, it's been entertaining so far." Winston commented with a wistful smile.

"Are we sure they're not a couple." Mercy asked. "Because they act more like an arguing couple than just friends."

"Pretty sure." Mark and Winston said in unison. There was loud smack at the hallway before the sound of the door slammed shut. Exiting the hallway Jason appeared with a red mark on his face along with a black book in his hand. "I take it the talk didn't go so well." Mark commented.

"Oh no the talk went well. She gave a book after we had a great talk in her room." Jason said sarcastically after he sat down on the couch. "You know you two could've at least help me."

"Ever heard the phrase "hell hath no fury lie a women scorn"?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Jason questioned.

"Sometimes it's best to go at it alone then with comrades." The alchemist answered. "So what kind of book did she throw at you?"

"Uh...I don't know. There's no title, might be a bible book." The electrokenitic said flipping through the page he noticed that each page were dated differently. "Hey Mercy you know anything about this book?" Took the medic a few second before her eyes widen slightly at the book and gain a mischievous smile.

"Oh it's probably a autobiography she kept when she was young. Try handing it back to her." Jason was weary of the suggestion but went on nonetheless. Hoping Tracer calmed down just a bit the hero knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Lena Yelled.

"Lena can we please talk about this?!" Jason replied back. "I don't know what else do you want me say. I can apologize to you all day but none of it wont make a difference if you don't let me in!" A few moments passed before the doors opened revealing a stoic Tracer wearing a simple black tang-top and red plaid pajamas with her arms crossed. "Huh I thought you needed to wear the chrono-harness in order to stay in existence."

"You said you were going to apologize." Tracer said not having Jason dive his way out of the previous conversation.

"When I first met Winston it was also the first time I had my powers and while training with him he taught me enough to know about Overwatch before going out on my own. And when I met you, you already gave off this feeling of loyalty to a point I know I can trust you and Winston, Mark and Mercy are the same but I still need to time to know."

"But didn't you tell me?" Tracer asked.

"Because...while you trust your old team. I can't." Jason answered solemnly .

"Jase'..." Tracer started.

"It's true." Jason went on. "When I heard the theory about Overwatch having a mole on the team was the reason they got decommission in the first place. It made me paranoid about who can I really trust. And while I can trust the people in this base Overwatch its self is whole other league, so until we can weed out the mole Overwatch as a whole is still compromised."

"...I understand." Tracer replied. Jason was shocked at her reply but said nothing nonetheless. "But that doesn't mean you can't trust us."

"...You're right, and I'm sorry. I promise you this I wont hold off any information necessary to the group." Jason swore. Tracer did not reply all she did next was put on a white t-shirt and walked past the hero to the . "Guess I'm forgiven." As he remembered he was still holding to the book that was thrown earlier. "Hey Trace what this book you;ve thrown at me earlier, the pages are dated but there's no title?"

The scouter looked at the book for a mere second before gaining a pinkish hue across her cheeks, snatched the book off of Jason's hand and threw it back in her room. This all happened in a mere two seconds. Before Jason could ask what happened the young was now face with a scowling Tracer. "Did you read it?" She asked quietly.

"What? No. Why what is it?" Jason asked.

"Nothing important." She said quickly. "come on everyone else is waiting for us." Tracer made her way to the conference room, leaving a confused Jason in the hall way.

"No nothing odd about that." He muttered sarcastically. Minutes later everyone was in the room. "So as all of you now know, the recall signal has been initiated meaning the world needs us again."

"It also means that the world will be against us at some point. We will have to face them at some point." Winston added. "Which brings us to our next order of business. Talon was able to find out where I was, and were close into breaching Overwatch's database."

"And finding all agents in the mean time. But why now?" Mercy asked.

"When I met Reaper for the first time he said they were waiting for someone like me even before the first Omnic crisis even started, that I was nothing but a pawns in their game." Jason said.

"So then, the idea of starting a second Omnic crisis that wasn't their true goal?" Tracer asked.

"No. But it would've drawn our attention away from any other mission they have planned." Mark answered cupping his chin. "What did he mean people like you?"

"My guess?" Jason created a small spark in his hands before clenching it tightly. "There are people around the world with abilities like mine but the only difference is the elements." He theorized. But it only made him gain more questions. For what could Talon possibly want someone like him.

* * *

 **(Unknown Location, Talon HQ)**

"So not only were unable to retrieve the data, and kill an Overwatch agent but you were also unable to capture the boy who just so happens to be in the base your primary target was. Is there anything else I'm forgetting Reaper?" The first man spoke.

"No. Sir." Reaper said begrudged.

"We will talk of our incompetence on a later note. For now you are dismissed." He said as the Grim mercenary left. "The boy is proving to be more of a nuisance than a benefit. He should be dealt with accordingly.

"Agreed, but maybe someone on the boys turf." The woman said.

"What are you suggesting?" The second man asked.

"We send in Guardian." A shock silence echoed in the room. "Do you not approve?"

"Are we sure that he is ready? We do not want to cause damage to the lad." The third man spoke.

"He is. But let him know that that this only part of our training. Expectations to pass are optional." The woman suggested. "Also send in Reaper and Widowmaker as well I have a mission for them."

* * *

 **(1st POV; Jason)**

 _"Everyone report to the control room immediately."_ Athena call out _._ We were all contemplating on what

"Anything to report Athena?" Winston asked.

 _"We have a sighting of Talon agent Widowmaker and Reaper in an airport ."_ Athena answered. On the screen showed said agent staring right in the camera in civilian clothing except for reaper who was wearing a black hood and his mask. If they were trying to dodge our watch then they're doing a horrible job at it.

"They're calling us out." Mark said. "Any idea where they might go?"

"They'll want to leave as soon as possible. Athena give the closest time departure that matches to the camera feed hear." Mercy said.

 _"Airline travel map shown on screen."_ Athena replied. There were multiple location on the screen but the top three were New York, Germany and Egypt but out of those three they had to be going to one of the.

"Why New York of all places?" I asked.

"New York is one of biggest tourist attraction in the western hemisphere." Winston answered. Right the great city New York would hold some charitable event , there's bound to be something Talon might be after. "Athena search for any events are for either today or tomorrow."

 _"No event post that can cause Talons attention but there is something."_

"Which is?" I asked.

 _"One of the Doomfist weapon in the Hall of Overwatch: The Scourge."_ Athena said shocking everyone in the room besides me.

"No way. They still kept that monsters weapon. Unbelievable." Mark muttered in anger.

"I thought they were going to destroy it? Why keep something so dangerous?" Mercy questioned. But she wasn't asking us more on the line of self questioning.

"Wait I'm a bit confused here, whose the scourge?" I asked.

"Someone who I'm glad is not with us any more. The scourge was meant to represent to the final tier into the war but after the first one fell the next was something of an abomination. Nearly killed a few of us if not for his arrogance." Boy they really hate the guy. "We can't let them have that gauntlet, if Talon were posses that kind of weapon who know what could happen."

"Then we have to stop them before they get to it. Mark is the jet ready?" I asked.

"Oh yeah it is. I was able to use the parts of the old aircraft Overwatch had made a it into something much more enjoyable."

* * *

 **(2,315km from New York, Krew Jet) _November 23 9:05 am_**

"Artemis what's the estimated time till we reach New York?" I asked.

 _"We'll be there in an estimate of 2 hours."_ Artemis answered. Great I left the controls to Artemis and put the jet to auto-pilot. The only one in the jet were Winston, Tracer and I. Mercy wanted to stay behind so she can set up her medical equipment, and Mark

"Alright by the time we get there the event won't even open. I was able to acquire a safe house before the recall we can hide out there and begin our stakeout." I explained.

"Question love when did you ever get a jet?" Tracer asked.

"Well the jet isn't mine. Mark made this even before we met, when he was finished he came up with a name."

"And Krew Jet was the first thing on your mind?" Winston asked.

"Hey, don't question greatness. The Krew jet is what it's named and the Krew jet it shall be." I argued. The Krew jet honestly looks like a smaller version of the Quinn jet from the Avengers movie. I'm honestly surprise no one made that the comparison, when they saw it. But I guess is makes sense, all of the marvel movies so far had to be half a century old. To them isn't basically a classic.

"So how did you get the money to acquire a safe house?" Winston asked. Oh right.

"Well money isn't really an issue when you have an AI the can hack into the governments finances, create a small little back door in the funding and apply it to pay for the rent and electricity." I said sheepishly.

"Oh Jason. Do you have any idea how illegal on what your doing? Stealing from the government.

"Hey the same guys that shut you down are not our side in case you haven't noticed. Once words gets out on how Overwatch agent are back on the map, we'll be wanted criminal. So if we need to funding to get in order to stay ahead of the PETRAs act, then what better way to get than from people who wants to arrest us." I argued back, I knew that the funding wouldn't stay quite for long so I kept it to myself until someone asked. No I see the result on waiting.

"Because it wasn't their fault in the first place."

"Your right, it was people fault for having such little faith in us, and having a mole in the team shall I funnel money from them instead of the government?" I asked sarcastically.

"This is not how Overwatch does it."

"Well in case you've forgotten Winston Overwatch isn't here any more, it's just us. Just because your initiated the recall signal doesn't mean that Overwatch in general is back. We have to use ever chance we get in order stop Talon and get the team together." Winston was about to argue back. Until...

"Shut it!" Tracer shouted at the both of us. Winston and I said nothing as she walked up to us. She first went to glared at me. "Are the two of you going to be shouting at each about money for the entire trip?! Jason you wrong into stealing the money but you have a point we can't get anywhere without it.!"

Glad to see she agrees with me, and went on to the scientist. "And Winston you were wrong in to thinking that Overwatch should follow protocol. We can't do anything by just showing our laying down and show off our bellies like a bunch of dogs, the government had their chance to stop them but now it's up to us. So now that we got that settled with stop bickering like children apologize so we can just crack on!"

Winston and I glance at each other before muttering "Sorry" at each other. Though it begs the question; Why are we treated like 8 year old being scolded by their mother.

"Great now this safe house are you sure it can all of us?" Tracer asked.

"Definitely. You'll see."

* * *

 **(Manhattan, New York)** ** _November 23_** ** _11:40am_**

"Nice place." Tracer complimented. The apartment was on the 1st floor, towards the back entrance. 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. We landed on the roof of the safe-house a few minutes ago. Tracer and I changed in to our civilian clothes while sneaking Winston through the back, the building itself. "I'm surprise you were able to find something like this in New York."

"Yeah no kidding, this honestly took longer to find than it was making the base with Mark. We'll hang out here for a few hour, you guys get settled in I'm gonna make toward a contact of mine." I explained.

"You have a contact. How come you never told us about him." Winston asked.

"'She' doesn't like me giving off personal info about. How she knows about I'm not really sure. But she made me promise to keep name and any other info about each other off the map." I lied smoothly.

"Got it." Tracer said. I closed the door on the way out a headed to the roof. I looked around and found the close was clear.

 _"Coms encrypted. Make it."_ Artemis said.

"You got it." The phone ringed for a few seconds till I heard the receiver clicked.

 _"Bonjur Mon Cheri."_ A familiar voice answered

"Hey Widow, glad to see that accepted my call. I was worried that you'd ignore me for sec." I said. You see it happened after I first met reaper. I called Widowmaker not too long after the fight, when I told what happened, she was...impressed that I held my own against him. the I asked her if talon knew who I am. She reply that she kept that information to her self, that she should be the only one that know how I look. Then, Widow came up with a compromise, that she would be an informant relating any Talon activity, within her knowledge really, and when I asked what did she want in return she replied with a small chuckle at the end.

" _"Keep me company."_ " That was it. No underhanded tactic and no surprise dates just talk her time to time. I know that there will be repercussion for this later but for time being, I needed an ally from within. Her condition was to make sure that kept this from conversation Overwatch it self, can't really blame her. The more people know about this, the bigger the bang.

 _"Well a girl doesn't like to be kept waiting, I almost thought you were with someone else."_ She said flirtatiously.

"Let's just skip the formalities, I now that you and Reaper are in New York."

 _"Oh liked the picture we made." Widow asked._ I _swear this woman._

"Well I know that it was on purpose. My question is when is it going to happen? When are you two after Doomfist gauntlet?"

 _"Hehe, if ask correctly I might be willing to cooperate."_ Ask correctly? What dose she mean by...oooooohh.

"*Sigh* Can you please tell me when you and Reaper are going to hit the museum?"

 _"Say the magic word~"_ Oh my god, I don't know what more unbearable, pleading to the bad guy or pleading to her.

"...Mon amour." I said with a tone of defeat.

 _"Hmm, I feel as though that's not sincere enough."_ Alright enough of this."

"Widow. Enough." I basically ordered.

 _"Now there's the Spark I was waiting for. I'll let you know when it happens, but right now we wont start. Au Revoir."_ And with that the call ended. Can't say that this was longest talk I've her, but it wasn't the least informative. They weren't going to hit the museum in a few days, the less amount of people the better. I let out a long sigh before making my way down stairs.

"This woman will be the death of me if not Talon first." I muttered.

 _"How long do you think we can keep this quite before the rest find out?" Artemis asked._

"I'm not planning to keep this quite for long. I just want to make sure." I said.

 _"On what?"_ I wanted to answer it but maybe I'm just praying on a fleeting dream.

"Nothing that we have worry about now. On a later note what we do have to worry is when those two will attack. Could be days by now."

 _"It shouldn't be that long." Artemis argued._

 **(One week later)**

It's been an entire week since my talk with Widowmaker, and nothing has shown up since. Don't get me wrong while the team and I staked them out we were able to stop some minor crimes happening in New York. Keeps us busy while waiting, Tracer and were able to come up with some new tag-team move together and with Winston we were able to add a compartment to the forearms, like tracers weapon I can now acquire mine with a flick of the wrist. But I still wait for a text from Widow, I even asked Artemis to hack into the museums video feed in case they break in while we were a sleep, but still nothing.

I don't get it what could they be waiting for. Could their mission have changed?

"Love?" Tracer ask snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yeah Trace'."

"You sure your contact said they'll hit the museum?" Right now that's a good question.

"A few days ago I would've said yes but now...now I'm not so sure. I tried call a few time but with no reply coming in I can't say what's going to happen."

* _Bzzt*_ And speak of the devil. My phone vibrates to let me know of a text. I pop open the screen and see it say one word: _Ready._

"Thank god for coincidence. Tell Winston to armor up. We got bad guys to stop." I notify.

* * *

 **(58th street and 6th ave, New York) _November 30 11:34 pm 3rd POV_**

Along side the street of Manhattan Reaper and Widowmaker walk their way toward the museum. Frightening the civilians along the way, nearly emptying the streets. But their stroll came short once they spotted three figures standing on the other side of the block. Reaper merly chuckled at the attempt while Widow walk with a small smirk on her face. After a few second of waiting they then stood not 10 feet away from each other. Jason, Winston and Tracer

"You know if you guys wanted an escort we'd be happy to oblige." Jason said with a hidden smirk under his mask.

"Yeah how's federal prison sound to you guys?" Tracer asked, aiming her weapon down on the two.

"Hehe, is this how you show your guest a good time." Widow asked.

"Only if they comply nicely." Spark said.

"Hmm, how is this a rebuttal." Reaper answered by aiming his shotguns on the hero's while Widowmaker upholstered her weapon.

"Think you two think you can take the three us on?" Winston asked.

"Who said it was just us?" Reaper asked.

"What?" Jason questioned. He looked around and found no one in his vision till an alert flashing on his visor.

 _"Jason right behind you!"_ Artemis yelled. Instinctively Jason jumped to his right, narrowly missing a flaming projectile.

"Not surprise that I missed. Seeing as how you move I would've been greatly disappointed if that hit you." Jason turned around and spotted the source of the voice. A tall man wearing black clothing, the only unique notice was the dark orange flames shown on the mask.

"Artemis tell me about him." Jason said.

 _"I can't find anything on the data base. But from a scan I'm finding no trace pyrotechnic weaponry."_ Artemis said.

"So basically a blank slate." Spark muttered. "Winston, Trace you two deal with the spider and the walking dead. The pyromaniac is mine." Said two were already on their way to the museum.

"You sure love?" Tracer asked in concern.

"Trust me." And with that the agents of Overwatch left spark in facing the new fighter.

"So I'm guessing there's a reason why I get too fight now instead of the other times?"

"Talon told me that I was not ready. Not yet anyway." The masked man answered.

"So you gotta name. Or am a suppose to take a guess at it. Like Pryo Pete or something?" Spark questioned.

"Names Guardian. And there was a real reason on why I was sent here." Guardian said, as he pulled out two pistols from his sides, aiming it at the electrokinetic

"Oh yeah?" Spark said, whipping out his baton from his sleeves, in addition he conjured his lighting around his weapons to make a more threatening appearance. "And how's that?"

But Guardian said nothing, suddenly the pistols burst into flame, and said flame spread around his arms. Shocked to see this Spark could only stand in concern fro the man but it then turned into more shock as masked man did not scream in pain. But merely stood in silents.

"Artemis?"

 _"Like i said there's no trace of any pyrotechnic weaponry. It's almost as if he-"_

"Controlling fire on his own. So Talon finally found some one like me." Spark muttered. "Alright then. Lets see who has come out on top, the spark or the flames." Eager the hero bolt quickly to the pryo clashing his weapon against his. Starting the fight between elements.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter I was having trouble starting this up at first but I powered through. Also you can thank Fireball for this Oc, as I said before I will start making a profile about Spark at the end of the chapter. so here he is**

 **Hero name: Spark**

 **Real Name: Jason Pierce**

 **Age: 22**

 **Height: 5' 10"**

 **Appearance** **: Average build Caucasian Skin tone, black short hair, brown eyes.**

 **Power/Abilities. Electrokinesis, self healing, average in CQC( close quarter combat), instinctive strategist.**

 **Weaponry: Two 18 inch steel plated baton that shifts into a two SIG saucer pistol, that shoot semi-automatic spark bullets. The bullets are non lethal but once it it's intended target the subject is hit with enough electricity to match a taser.**

 **Personality: Joking, caring, serious in situations needed, naive and open mined, brash, hopeful.**

 **History: Jason was taken in to world of Overwatch not too long ago, by a mysterious force he was granted power over lighting, and was given the chance to become a hero. Jason understood what might happen if he went down this path but with determination and a goal his strove in hoping to reform Overwatch to is glory.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Elements

**Hey y'all it's OCmaniac with a announcement on the progress of my story. right now I'm proud to say that this is my first story reaching 100 reviews, and nearly reaching 20,000 view's in less then 10 chapters. Now that that's done with I'll be making another profile about this new OC at the end of this chapter with also a A/N to go with it so until then enjoy.**

* * *

 **(Outside central park, New York) _November 30 11:35am 3rd POV_**

"Artemis please tell me you have an idea on how to deal with him?!" Jason yelled dodging a fireball heading straight for him.

 _"If was technological yes. His weapon has a funneling mechanism which allows him to pour fire like energy out the muzzle."_ Artemis notify.

"Meaning take out the fire, I take out the weapon." Jason muttered, firing back bolts at the pryokinetic. "Now how the hell do I do that?"

With Guardian he his behind a corner of the wall peeking out to find his opponent. "Target prove to have some knowledge of using sidearm weaponry. But..." Guardian fired three **Fireshot (A/N)** without looking and waited.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" A familiar voice shouted in pain.

"He doesn't have not enough." He said.

Back with Spark, the hero desperately hid behind cover while trying to put out a fire spread across his arm. "Jesus, if I don't do something now I gonna end up becoming new version of well done." Spark said putting out the last of the flame. 'I need to end this before this get out of hand. But how?' Quickly he added a pulse to his surrounding finding a hydrant near his location.

"You're not dead yet are you?!" Guardian asked.

"Not yet!" Jason yelled out. 'Why am I answering to him like that?' Quickly Spark bolt out from hiding and dashed his way to Guardian.

"No you don't!" The self pro-claimed protector fired his weapon towards the floor and held on to the trigger. As a result a wall of fire erupted blocking the hero's path. "We're not done yet!" Using the pistols, he aim below him and fired. The blast created a propulsion rocketing him straight at Spark. While said hero was shocked to see the wall he narrowly dodges a right hook from his side leaning back.

Countering Spark shot a electric roundhouse but was blocked with a flame forearm. He recoiled from the heat but already went for a straight punch to the jaw.

Guardian thought quick and ducked. He then countered with a blazing uppercut to the jaw, the hit connected causing the the hero to fly towards a near by wall. The impact made a spiderweb crack along the wall. Spark stumble upon landing, that punch could've killed him if he didn't back from the force, he was also lucky for wearing the mask or else he'd suffer third degree burn on his face.

"Artemis make a call for me please." Jason requested. The call tone rang out in the mask for only a second.

 _"Hello?"_ Tracer answered with a distant sound of gun fire.

"Hey Tracer how's it going?" He asked dodging a fireball.

 _"Oh you know stopping two criminals from stealing a powerful weapon. How are you love?"_ He could hear from the comms she's running and shooting her at the same time.

"Oh you know, dealing with a pyromaniac that's a lot tougher than he looks." Spark replied. "You guys know anything about him?"

 _"Sorry love but your guess is as ours. We've never met some one like him."_ There was a faint sound of glass crashing when she spoke. _"Oh bollocks they managed to get into the museum I call you later."_

"Great." Spark muttered. "Anymore bright ideas?"

 _"Sometimes the best strategies in mind are the ones that are least complicated."_ Artemis said.

"'Least complicated' ." Jason stood up. "Thanks Artemis that's exactly what I need to hear. Keep me posted on my energy levels." He said walking out from hiding and faced Guardian.

"Stopped hiding huh?" Quickly Guardian fired three fireballs at the hero.

" **Ra-Shield!** " A light blue translucent shield appeared in front of Spark and the attack rebounded toward Guardian at a much faster speed.

" **Pyro-wall!** " With an upward thrust of his arms a wall of fire absorbed the fireball. The flame evaporated and the two stood silently in front one another. Spark dashed first bolting toward Guardian, but he didn't stop there he quickly bolted around the pyrokinetic leaving a blur trail of lighting in the area. Which each **Bolt** Spark was able to throw punches every time he passed Guardian.

Irritated Guardian's pistol began to glow and were aimed down to the floor. "Alright enough. **Dragon's wave!"** He shouted a shock-wave of fire open out expanding quickly his surrounding the heat was so strong that the asphalt on the street began to steam from the heat. But there was no sign of Spark after the attack. "Now where are you?"

"You know, some times i think you set me up for moments just like this." Spark said, catching Guardians attention from behind. The hero stood beside a fire hydrant and with a quick swing he popped opened the front and watched as the street gets coated with water. Even though the pressure was immense the water never hit Guardian only passed by his boots.

"And I'm starting to think you have no idea how elements actually work, getting my feet wet wont be enough to douse my flames." The pyrokinetic stated.

"Oh this wasn't for your disadvantage." Spark stated smugly allowing his hand to spark electricity. "It was for my own. **Lighting current.** " With a simple touch of water arc of lighting spread across the street like wild fire. Before the volt could ever touch him the water surrounding Guardian quickly evaporated creating a light show around the two for only a few seconds. 'He concentrated the heat towards the sole of his boot and evaporated the surround water in his area, both quick thinking and versatile.'

"Not a bad plan if I was novice against elements." Guardian said allowing his fist the burst in to flames. "But I'm no novice."

"Well then lets stop playing around then." Spark quipped back allowing his fist the burst into lighting like Guardian. Before he could make his next move there was a call made in his mask. "Well this is embarrassing."

"No go ahead you've got the rest of your life." Spark quipped.

"This is Guardian." He answered.

 _"Your mission has been successful return back to headquarters." A distorted voice said._

"I thought I was given more time." Guardian said slightly irritated.

"Artemis can you hack in to their calls?"

 _"Not without them finding out. I only got a peek at their encryption too advance to take on my own."_ The AI said.

 _"You were given enough needed. We were able to gather enough notes on our subject. You have your orders."_ With a small click the call ended. Guardians hands tighten in annoyance and irritation.

"Problem at the office?" Jason asked. Guardian simply took a deep breath in and slowly exhale before turning to his opponent.

"It would seems as though my time here has been met. I've been called back." Guardian said monotonously.

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yes well, not all of us get what they wanted." Holstering his weapon. "We'll meet again. Oh and before I forget if you see and woman named Mercy tell her this "Hallo mein Winkel" she'll know."

"I'll be sure to send her your regards." Spark said watching the pyrokenitic walk away. "This guy was much more different than the one we've met so far."

 _"He had much more moral than the other's we've met so far. We might be able to make a friend out of him yet."_ Artemis said.

"Yeah maybe. Guys can hear me?" Spark asked.

 _"Yeah love we read you loud and clear."_ Tracer said sounding out of breath.

"We're you guys able to stop Widow and Reaper from acquiring Doomfist's gauntlet?"

 _"Yeah. But they really didn't put that much of a fight."_ Tracer said.

 _"Interesting enough it was enough someone used the gauntlet-"_

"Wait-wait-wait. Someone used it?" Spark asked worried about the teams health.

 _"Don't worry love we're fine."_

 _"One of the civilian used it against Widowmaker tipping the scale in our favor. We'll tell you all abut it."_ Winston said.

"Well whatever the case is Guardian left too. Though I'm starting to think that fighting me was more of their reason than it was finding the gauntlet. Listen we'll meet up back at the safe house you guys better get clear before the authorities get here." Spark explained.

 _"Right well meet then. Cheer."_ the call ended, before Jason could make his next move a ring tone went off in his helmet. He saw caller id.

"Private number, calls encrypted too." Everything about it says that to not answer it but against his better judgment he accepted the call. "Hello?"

 _"...I hope your not mad about the little surprise I left you?"_ A familiar voice asked.

"Well it's not everyday new elemental fighter shows up an tries to kill you. How long did you know that i would have to fight him?" Jason asked.

 _"The moment we met."_

"I guess the reason you wouldn't tell this is, is for your own protection." It made sense. If Spark were to know about Guardian before they met they'll know they had a mole themselves. "You don't have to explain yourself on this one. But i need to know this, is there anyone else like Guardian and I, does talon have anymore elementals?"

"... _yes."_ And quickly the call ended. Leaving a shocked Spark standing alone in the street. There were more of him, people with the abilities to use the elements like their own toys, and Talon might have more people like him. Something was really wrong with this, and he need to figure out what.

 _"Spark...Spark...Jason!"_ His thoughts were snapped open once he heard Artemis calling him. _"We need to move. NYPD are closing in on our position."_

"Right, you're right. Give me a path." Spark said. He ran with idea escaping from the police and wondering what would Talon's next move be.

* * *

 **(Talon HQ, Confrence room) _November 30 12:45pm_**

Inside the conference room stood Guardian, Reaper and Widowmaker stood in front of a tall suited man with blond hair and sunglasses. "Even though you were unable to require the gauntlet the note given by Guardian were well equal in value."

"Thank you sir." Guardian said with his mask off. There was a slight irritated expression on his face.

"Something troubling you agent?" The blond man asked.

"None sure." He replied.

"...I understand you would want to fight him but can you say that you are a hundred percent that you would come out on top?" He asked, walking up the pyrokinetic.

"...No sir." Guardian had to look away from the reply. He felt a hand grasp on to his shoulder.

"You will your chance I assure you but you must understand patience. If you don't nothing you've waited for will mean anything."

"Of course sir. Thank you sir." Said Guardian.

"Now on to you two. While your mission was too acquire and obtain the Scourge's gauntlet was left a failure, I must also commend on your partnership into distracting the other Overwatch agent from Spark to you two." The blond man spoke. Behind him a screen of both fight on separate sides. On the left was Spark's and Guardian's fight in the street, and the right held Tracer and Winston fight against Widow and Reaper in the museum. "But now that the boy knows about Guardian it is only a matter of time before he find out about the rest."

"If he's proves to be this much of a nuisance, than wouldn't it be for the best to deal with him than let him live?" Reaper questioned.

"No. Commander want him alive for whatever reason. It's best not question his motives...for now anyways. That is all that needs to be said return to your quarters." the three left the room leaving the blond man alone. "I assume that you heard all that?" He press a button on the screen revealing two silhouettes window one man one woman.

"Quite. Reaper seems to hold an amount of contempt over this Spark character." The woman figure said.

"He'll get over it. But Guardian, i believe that he has found a future rival." The male figure said.

"All the more reason to continue his training. Guardian has proved to be a formidable opponent against the boy it would only make sense that he would train to fight him." The blond man said.

"Agreed." The silhouettes spoke in unison.

"Then what is our next agenda?"

"Simply, Spark will try to gain information on the rest of us. And the other elemental's, he'll want to know why he's being targeted. It won't consume him but he will have question when we meet." The male figure said shocking the two, but they chose not to question him.

"But for now we wait." The blond man said. The two windows screen shut off and the room went dark.

* * *

 **(Manhattan safe-house, New York) _November 30 1:03pm 1st POV_**

 _"Are you sure that what he said?"_ A worried and frantic Mercy asked. After the team and i were finally able to reach the safe house we called Mercy and Mark for a debriefing as soon a mentioned them about Guardian Mercy shot bullets of question about the pryokinetic.

"Y-yeah. Word for word." I assured hoping it would calm her down but only made her look more frantic. "You know him don't you?"

"I use to take care of him when was a kid." Whoa what? "His name is Garrett Queen and..." Mercy took a deep breath, i guess Garrett meant a lot to her.

"You can tell us more about it later. Don't force yourself." Winston comforted. The medic simply nodded in the screen before she walk away, leaving Mark on his own. "Give her some time she'll be okay."

"I know. But there something you need to know." Mark said.

"Whats' up Marky?" Tracer asked.

"Another agent answered the recall signal." Said the alchemist. "But I'm not sure who it is. I'm sure in Winston's old base it would determine which agent it would be but on the screen to only pinpoint an agent location but not their tag." That's a bit specific, wonder why.

"That's my fault the tag of each agent has a specific set of random code that the computer was able to solve in a matter of second." The scientist answered. "You'll need me in order to set the algorithm." Winston explained.

"Then what about the agent, we can't just drop everything and focus on that." Tracer said.

"That why we're not?" The two now looked at me. "Tracer and I will look for the agent, Winston you head back to the base and get that algorithm started, the quicker we can know which agent we're dealing with the better." After a nod from the talking gorilla i went back to the screen. "Mark what's the location on the agent?"

"Somewhere along the line of Brazil. That all I can find at this point without hacking in to the governments spy network." Okay we have a location, but why am i forgetting something. Was there a story I read about in Brazil, no that can't be it. I'll remember it when the time come no need to rush it.

"Great then we all have a plan. We'll stop by the base to drop off Winston, refuel and head to Brazil. Simple." I think. We're the hero's it's basically a law for the hero's to through something complicated for something so simple. I just hope whatever it is can help answer a few of my questions.

* * *

 **And there's it is hopefully you like the fight and you also liked the dialogue between the characters. I'll make the profile soon but i just want to go over a few things, like the OC for instants, now I will only make a profile for the OC the appeared in each chapter form now on, I wont it into a habit but there will be 1 profile for each OC hero and/or villain. Next is the OC request now I don't mind you guy giving me OC to put up, but I only have two request for there profile 1; add some woman into this, so far every pm and review I've seen have been men and as we've seen in the game female heroin and villain are lacking. Next how you present him or her in this order; Hero name, Real name, age, height(optional), weight(optional), appearance(Meaning hair and eye color, skin color, scars, tattoo ect.), personality, abilities/powers, weapon, history, and lastly catchphrases but that's also optional. Now on to the Profile.**

 **Hero name: Guardian**

 **Real name: Garrett Queen**

 **Age:24**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 237 pounds**

 **Appearance: Tan skin, muscular build, short black hair without armor.**

 **Personality: Calm, competitive, brave, critical thinker, rock music listener.**

 **Abilities/Power: Able to manipulate fire at will, channel fire through his guns to create fireballs with each shot, migh degree in CQC, high grade combat strategist.**

 **Weapons: Guardian uses two semi-automatic pistols to channel his fire power. The longer he hold the trigger the bigger the fireball.**

 **History: Garrett Queen was born in to a military family, it wasn't until he was 10 that his family and many others were killed in a fire by a robbery, as the fire start to consume him in stead of fighting the flames he embrace them and in turn the fire did not burn him but became a part of him. While he was save Doctor Angela Ziegler AKA Mercy treated to boy in hopes to in what he's asking for a cure. Years later Garrett gained control of his powers but also saw Mercy as a mother figure, by the age of 20 Angela left to work in Las Vegas while Garrett when live in England. A few weeks later an agent of Talon came to him asked them to join their cause, before he decline the agent offered him a chance to bring his parents back to life. Without hesitation he accepted the offer a train under the supervision of Talon in hope he would finally see his family again.**

 **Hope you guys liked the character the OC was given by ironically Fireball. Until then I wonder who answered the recall in Brazil, this OCmaniac siging off.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Rebels

**Hey reader hope I didn't keep you all waiting just going through a new story I made. Well no need to keep you waiting now.**

* * *

 **(Rio de Janeiro, Brazil) _December 2 2:04pm 1st POV_**

The best part about Brazil was that even though it's winter here it's feels like summer. Tracer and I made our way to the hotel we're staying in for the time being. As we agreed Trace and I would find the mysterious agent marked on the screen while Winston tries to figure out the algorithm for the agents code tags.

"Let me take you Rio, Rio~ Fly the ocean like an eagle, eagle." I muttered out an old song. Well for them, catchy in my time. I walk on the sidewalk wearing civilian clothing.

"What is that song Jase'?" Tracer asked wearing her civilian clothing.

"Oh something from the 2000' era. It pretty old." I answered. "Now Artemis can you pinpoint the tags location from here."

"It's hard to make out but the location is somewhere along the slums." Artemis answered. As me made our way toward the slum district we've been seeing signs of Vishkar corporation being teared down by a few civilians, I've heard rumor about the control Vishkar had along the slums but so far while it has stopped them from reaching their home leaving the country is another problem.

"You know while we're at it we can try to topple a corrupt hard light corporation since we're here?" I suggested.

"True but we don't have the necessary equipment to do it." Right, this calls for a more espionage tactic and sadly while some of us do fit that role we don't have the gear to pull it off. "Come on the signals tracking through the favela."

"Right." We could say that it was a nice peaceful community but that would just be a lie. I've read report about how this place went broke after a financial issue with the Ominc Crisis. Not many people are with home and even if they are it some of it are just man-made constructs out from debris. "Are we anywhere close by."

 _"Just about the, only a few more feet and then...huh that weird."_ Artemis first confirm tone then turned to confusion.

"What's up?"

 _"The signals on the move, pinpointing...got it take the next right on the block you should see someone walking pass by."_ On cue a man wearing a black hoodie holding a laptop bag went down walking the street. _"That's him."_

"He doesn't look like anyone I've seen in Overwatch." Tracer said with a perplexed look.

"Then we follow him, see what we can find." Following the man was easy, and being a tourist is just as easy, but doing it while people stop by to say hi to a decommissioned hero of the world? That's not really an easy task. I suggested that we split up take different route in following the man, I was the first to spot him but it turns out I'm not as stealthy as I like to be. The guy was already on the run and the last thing I wanted was for people to see the spark out in the open.

 _"He's on the move, take a right on the next block!"_ Artemis informed, as soon as I took that right the guy I was follow was a few feet in front of me, and like that the race was on. The guy obviously had experience of staying under shadows, each move he made was a way for me to lose track of him, he knew this place like the back of his hand but but I had the map of this location in my ear. It wasn't long before I knew something was wrong when I follow the hooded guy into the more quieter section of town.

"He's leading me." The realization hit me but I didn't stop following. Maybe he knows who I am or he might be Talon agent. Whoever he is I'll get my answer one way or another. "Artemis make sure you notify Tracer about this and give the coordinates as well." The guy made one last turn which lead to an empty Vishkar warehouse. _"_ _Time to get some answers."_ Or so i thought because Once entered there wasn't a single trace of him, I thought he did all this just to me lose, but I was wrong.

"You know your very persistent for a tourist. Especially when your hanging around with one famous Lena Oxton from Overwatch." The voice echoed out in the building, I can't pinpoint where the voice is. Maybe if I ask Artemis.

 _"The signals gone, he must've deactivated when we entered the building."_ Artemis replied before I could asked. Shit, looks like I'm on own.

"Well I can't really call myself a fan, I'm more like a...hunter you can say." I answered back.

"Really?...And what do you hunt?" He asked.

"Nothing much, bandits, informants, Overwatch operative." In hindsight I should've worded that better.

"So you work fr them don't you?" Before I could get a word edge wise, my instinct kicked in telling me to jump forward. If I didn't Jump at the last second I would've ended part of that crater. Finally I got a good look at the man I was following, young, peach-skinned, blue eyes, black hair, he must've change when he came in because he was now wearing the black trench coat and a red t-shirt underneath, black pant and leather boot to complete to out fit.

"Nice outfit. Can't say you'll blend in with the crowd." I commented.

"Don't worry about me. After I finish you off blending in will be the least of my worries." Somehow when he said that, it made a cold shiver reach down my spine. "Why were you following me?"

"I thought I was following an old Overwatch operative. When I saw you I figured you would explain to me why you have that." I answered.

"And following me was the best you could think of." The young man replied back. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"If don't answer then I'll have no choice but to force it out of you." He said rolling up the sleeves of his coat, and from his pocket he pulled out a small knife. "And trust me I get my result." I pulled out my baton and got in to a stance in front of him. He raised his weapon which I thought was going for an attack but instead. _***SCLLLICH***_ He made a cut on his own wrist.

"Whoa are you out of your-" Before I could finish my question the blood flowing off his wrist then stopped and it somehow collected it self above the floor. Next thing I know the blood starts form some kind of weapon, after taking a step back I finally see what he meant. He somehow manage to make his blood create a blood like scythe. "Oh so that was your plan. Artemis please tell me Tracers on her way."

 _"Yeah about that...I got a text back from Tracer saying she is sort of busy with a problem on her own. Something about meeting the commander of the revolutionary, and she'll try her best to make it, but it would take at least half an hour to arrive. Sadly your on your own."_ Great just great. I'm fighting a branch of sin user.

"But not powerless." I said back conjuring lighting around my arms and weapon.

"Oh so you have a trick up your sleeve too?" The man said spinning the scythe around him expertly before pointing the weapon directly at the hero. "Then let's play." In an instant the scythe user dash towards me in less than 1 second.

 _"Crap!"_ I was able to bend backward and narrowly dodge the blade and nose distant. I **Bolted** back to gain distant and shifted my baton to gun form and began firing a barrage of bullets at the man. But the scythe user proved to be much more agile than I thought, simply dashing back left and right the man hide behind a concrete beam. **"Wave Pulse.** " I whispered, I kept my concentration on the beam he was hiding behind but the pulse didn't find in front. _"Where?...! Above!"_ But it was already too late the scythe user was already closing in. Using **Bolt** might work but I won't come out clean, ah hell. In return I lifted my batons and brought them to an **X** block formation, the blunt side of the blade clashed against my staves, the pressure of the hit cause the ground under me to cave in.

"Not bad. But..." The clashed ended, but before i had the chance to make my next move I only caught a glimpse of a deep red fist before said fist was found embedded on to my stomach. "Your a little on the slow side." The impact cause me to fly a straight 20 feet from the man to a near by wall. Dry heaves were the only thing I was focusing on next.

 _"Jason you need to stop holding back. He will kill you if don't step up. He may be human, but when has that ever stopped them."_ Sad thing is she was right. Ever since I got here not once have I ever taken a life, I thought I didn't need to be a killer to be a member, I am a hero and heroes don't kill others. But that was holding me back, well no more

"No more." I whispered. I didn't need to look up to know the guy was standing on top of me. I was on my knees easing the breath in my lungs.

"Giving up already?"

" **Sunder Ground!"** I slammed both fist to the ground creating a shockwave of electricity. The wave force the scythe user to fly back and stumble upon landing. "Artemis remember that move I talked about before coming here?"

 _"You mean the move that hasn't been tested yet?!"_

"Well right now it's a test." I got into a horse stance, concentrated all the electricity to my left hand. First it was a spark, but as it grew there was a familiar sound, also bird like. This was taking a lot more effort than it should. "Artemis?"

 _"I'm reading the output, your stable for now but anymore and you'll begin to overload."_

"That move."

"I hope you know how to stop this. Because I still can't control it yet!" With a simple step I dashed forward cocked my hand back and yelled. **"Chidori!"**

" **Bloody Shield!"** And like that my hand broke through a red shield but at a cost. The shield felt something like steel and considering how I dash at a near 90 mph in a single line with nothing but a my hand.

"Arrrrgh!" Yeah, right now I'm doing my best to cradle what ever bones are left to hold.

"Oooh, that does not look good. You alright?" The guy asked.

"My hand went through an iron like wall running nearly 90 mph. Alright is not the best choice of adjective at the moment. Leave it to me to copy a move from an anime." I grumbled, but I was confused why he was concern and even more so when he wasn't attacking me anymore.

"Yeah they really make things as easy as they should. You got that from Naurto right?" Guess he's a fan of the anime, or would be considered a vintage anime.

"Yeah. And you got that blood moves from Deadman Wonderland?"

"The one and only. I'm more surprise that you know about that anime, the series was over more that 40 years ago. How did you know about it?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I answered. Closing my eye easing the pain away for bit.

"You came from another timeline." My eyes then snapped open looking directly at the man. "And that look confirms it. My name is Dante Vera, I came to this world on accident, and was held captive by Talon, they experimented on me, trying to make me in to a weapon against Overwatch, but before they could brainwash me I was saved. Solider 76 broke in and set me free, after which I settled here in incognito hoping when a Talon agent comes by I'll finally get some answers." Dante explained.

"And the reason your telling me this is because...?"

"Because I know now that you are no part of Talon as I am." He reach a hand out, hesitantly I took his hand and stood back up to my feet.

...

Well this awkward, normally in movie and show at his moment they would cut to a different scene. But now that's happening in real life the silents is just uncomfortable.

"So, you want me to take you to a hospital. That hand of your has to hurt." Ah right my hand.

"Nah, but what i do need a strong electrical source, i just need to siphon enough to be back at 100." I explained.

"Oh so like Cole from Infamous?" I got to remember that he's from my world too.

"Essentially yes."

"Come with me." Dante said, I followed him deeper in the ware house, right when I was about to ask him on our location, the ebony haired man pulled on a tarp underneath him and there a door was in place. From his back pocket he took out a small key and unlocked the door. "Give's a whole new meaning in staying under the radar."

"I should contact Tracer she'll want to find out where I am." I said.

"You don't need to do that. Trust me. Where we're going there's not a single doubt Tracer would be there too." If he's certain, than I better see how deep this rabbit hole is. I just hope Lena's alright.

* * *

 **(Rebel HQ, Brazil) _November 2 3:15pm 3rd POV_**

After splitting up with Jason she was surrounded by a strange gang. Instead of attacking her they requested her help, saying that she and her friend are needed. She followed the group into a bar where she met a dark skinned-man, he had dread locks and was wearing a green tang-top, and had robotic legs. The man introduced himself as Lucio Correia dos Santos commander of the Vishkar Rebels, he requested help to finally drive Vishkar Corp. out of this country and finally help his people.

Once word got out about Overwwatch coming back he and his group rallied together to both support and help expel the corruption that is Vishkar. Tracer readily accepted Lucio's proposal and went straight to work. Lena wanted to bring Spark into this but the commander reassured that he had one of his agents would retrieve him.

"This is amazing and you mean to tell me that there are more places like this?" Tracer asked. The HQ was undergound the whole city

"We have a few safe houses located around the favela. We also keep Intel on any oncoming Vishkar patrol. The less there are the better we sleep. This place use the city's generator off the grid and completely unnoticeable." Lucio explained. Until suddenly there was a commotion going on in another room. "Hold that thought."

"What's going on?"

"There used to be an old service tunnel leading towards an old Vishkar warehouse from here. After we drove them out, all access tunnels were blocked from the favela to the generator." A booming noise echoed throughout the hall way as the two got closer, the sound only became louder in frequency until _ ***BOOOOM***_ a fist broke through a wall near Luico then and another fist, then and leg until the wall surround the limb went crumbling down. "Que diabos?!"

"See I told you we'd get there." A voice said through the dust.

"Yeah after punching through 5 inches of concrete through a tunnel you forgot was sealed off. Great job by the way." A second voice commented.

"Hey who's the one with a broken hand?"

"Who's the one that broke my hand?"

"Uh, you did when you ran right it." The first voice commented.

"...shut up." The settled and from the hole exited Dante and Tracer. "Oh, hey guys."

"Jason! What happened? Your hand." Tracer asked with a tone of concern, she could see spots of purple forming around his fist. "How did that happened?"

"Uh well, I sort of punched a wall by accident." Jason replied not wanting to put the blame on Dante.

"How?" Trace asked not buying her friends answer.

"Uh..."

"It was me." Dante answered, receiving a glare from the scout. "We both didn't know about each other. I thought he was a Talon agent and he thought the same. We fought, but my defense got the better of him. I apologize for that, he accepted and now were friends." He explained.

"He's right." Jason added. The glare lessened and Tracer was left cradling Sparks fist gently. "Don't worry a good juice would bring back." The young man looked back at Lucio. "Mind showing the generator room?"

"No problem, but uh why?" The Latino man asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

 **(Generator Room, Brazil)**

"I can't believe it." Lucio stared in awe. He's sees a man in front of a generator absorbing electricity like a sponge. "And he always had the ability?"

"As far as I know. He's still learning new thing along the way." Tracer replied. Once the arc of lighting dissipated, Spark was test out his newly healed hand. "Feeling better love?"

"Yeah. Artemis remind me to put a pin on the **Chidori** for the time being, increase speed dose not necessarily mean increase strength. On a related note, possible idea to obtain super-speed." Jason stated.

"Wait you haven't been able to Barry Allen this power?" Dante asked.

"Not really no. The very idea of electricity bouncing around in a cellular level sound both difficult and taxing. Plus I'm not really sure how to do it in the first place." Jason answered. "But enough about me, you guys need our help right?"

"Uh, right. You see Vishkar-"

"You don't need to give us the whole backstory about Tracer and I will already do it." Shocking the two rebels.

"Just like that? You're willing to help us?" Dante questioned.

"There's no reason not to. We don't need the UN permission to help anymore, if we see trouble then we're on it."

"Way to sound like a classic hero Trace'." Jason commented. "All you're missing is a cape and cool slogan and we shoot you for a commercial any time." The raven haired quipped, not noticing the embarrassed blush on Tracer's face.

"We'll I already do have a catch phrase." She admitted.

"Oh right. What was is again? "Cheer's love! The cavalry here!" Both Dante and Lucio cheered the catchphrase in unison. The blush on Tracer face intensify and cause her to chase after the two jokers around the room. Jason could only watch in humor as the three ran around.

* * *

 **(Vishkar Corporation,** **Brazil) _November 2 2:30pm_**

"And as we can we even with the rebels constant distraction, and multiple destruction our time line has yet to be to deterred." A man said over the phone looking at a screen full of charts and digital buildings. That man was Sanjay Korpal.

"I see, then for the time being continue with your team development." The man on the other line said before he cut it. Sanjay look out to the window to see the city of Rio.

"We need to spot these rebels." He stated. "This place's rebirth is at stake."

"These rebels clearly have found a way to stay away from our radar. not to mention keep away from our facility but dealt with our allied group in the process. We'll need to up our security if the worse happens." A woman said sitting by a desk. Her name was Satya Vaswani aka Symmetra.

"It will not, what we are doing is for the good of their country. That is something they must understand." Sanjay replied back. At the next second a security man walked to the room lightly panting. "Is something the matter?"

"We had an alert from the Sao Paulo Air port. Security stated seeing Overwatch members exiting the terminal." Just like that the room went quiet, it left the security man uncomfortable he didn't know whether to leave of not.

"I see. Thank you for notifying us, you're dismissed." The supervisor said allowing the male the exit out of the room. "Satya see if you can find these agents."

"And you want me..." The Indian woman saw a crooked frame on the wall the and fixed it before turning her attention back to her superior. "To apprehend them to the authorities?"

"No." He said shocking the Vishkar agent. "I want you to see if you can call them here. As you said we will need to up our security in order to deal with the rebels. So why not have the mercenaries fight rebels."

"But sir-"

"You have your orders Satya. Find them and invite them over. We'll need all the help we can get." Sanjay explained.

"Yes sir." Symmetra replied back.

"Remember, we are all doing this to bring order to the world." The Vishkar agent nodded before heading out. She still remembered her talk with Sanjay after the Calador building, To save humanity order must be made.

* * *

 **So hoped y'all like it. The OC was brought by Yorkmaniac88 his profile will be show now.**

 **Hero name: The Phantom**

 **Real name: Dante Vera**

 **Age:23**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Appearance: average built, somewhat light skin, blue eyes, long black hair, beanie hat, black trench coat, red shirt underneath the trench coat, black pants, black leather boots. As The Phantom, he wears a black hooded jacket and a gas mask.**

 **Power: quick reflexes, regeneration, strength and when he cuts his wrist with his knife, his hair turns white as his blood turns to a scythe making him a dangerous foe as he cuts enemy in pieces with his scythe at ridiculous speed for a short amount of time.**

 **Skills: High marksmanship, stealth, hand to hand combat, hacking, and explosive.**

 **History:an Hispanic/Caucasian gamer from the real world who was warped to the Overwatch universe and was held captive by Talon to be experimented on. The experiments made Dante into a dangerous weapon but was saved by Jack after a raid. He now hides from Talon as a mercenary to survive and hopefully find a cure to be normal...until then...he waits for the perfect opportunity to strike at Talon and wipe them out...for good.**

 **Next chapter Jason meets another character of the game, but will he befriend her like he did the others.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Corporation

**Sorry it took me a while. Distractions these day can really last long. So without further adieu here's the next chapter**

* * *

 **(Rebels HQ, Brazil) _December 5 3:34pm 1st POV_**

It's been a few days after Tracer and I met the rebels. It's been a bit tense while we were here, the reason why is while the civilian are happy to have met and work with Tracer , when they met me word between us haven't been to most friendly of introduction. The first thing one of the soldiers said was "why is there a kid trying to play dress up?" Needless to say thing didn't go exactly as I would hope.

Dante and Lucio are really the only people in this place that I can actually interact without problem. Right now we're trying to figure out a way to bring down Vishkar, thanks to Dante's hacking skills and combined with Artemis we're able to see what's inside their building. I guess hacking into security cameras is just as easy as hacking into peoples email. I was wearing my normal hero attire while standing next to Dante in the computer room. I had Artemis help them out, she was even able to make a digital body, think of her looks as a yellow glowing Cortana from halo 4 only with longer hair and her end come out curled than straight.

"So right now this is a live feed?" I asked. Watching multiple screens play, right now I'm counting 44 security camera. in 22 different screens.

"So far yeah. What your seeing right now is a almost every security camera inside the building." Dante answered, but what he said got my attention.

"Wait "almost"? The building only has about 20 floors at most." I looked at the raven haired man confusingly. That's when Artemis popped out in one of the screens.

 _"Yes but, strangely I've found a backdoor to their system. It's incredibly complex, not like an A.I. protecting it but their fire wall is strongly defensive."_ Artemis explained. Oh, So that's it.

"And you two are trying to break through their defense. How's that going so far?" I asked. My partial answer was Dante face planting his head on the keyboard. "That bad huh?"

"The system has some kind of electronic blocker, any time I in close theirs a new wall we need to break into. You want to know how many walls we've broken so far?" He asked. For some reason I'm hearing Ryan Reynolds play as Deadpool in my head...good movie.

"I'm going to say from the top of my head. 20?" I asked.

"Try 200." Dante said in a dreaded tone. "If it wasn't for Artemis I would've been here a lot longer."

 _"Benefits for being an A.I."_ Artemis said, I could here a sense of smugness in her tone.

"Boy you could almost hear the amount of pride from her voice." I heard Dante muttered, I let out a small chuckle which earned a pointed from Artemis. "By the way I made something for you that could really help." He said he flicked it with his thumb, to which I easily caught it. The object was only the size of a penny and hexagonal.

"And this is?" I asked.

"I'm sure you've seen the first Avengers movie?" Dante asked. I nodded. "Well this is a miniature hacking chip. With the help of your A.I. we're able to make a direct link to their system with them noticing. Just place it right on their terminal and let the magic happen." Dante explained.

"Cool. I've been needing a new toy in the arsenal." I pocketed the device as i sat down on a chair near by, minutes went by watching him and Artemis hacking into each fire wall they've come across. Each one looked more irritating than the last.

"How many this time Artemis?"

 _"25."_

"Argh, this is getting us nowhere, we'll bust down a thousand wall if we can and it still won't let us in any closer than it should." Dante grumbled. That's when an idea crossed my mind.

"Have you tried finding a pattern through each wall. If, their not being constructed randomly then maybe you could find a way to break each wall without the twice the effort." I suggested.

 _"I'll see what I can do. This will take time to develop."_ Artemis said. I looked over the screens and saw two people talking in what I think is an executive office.

"Quick question, do the cameras there have any audio tapes?" I asked.

"I pretty sure. Why do you ask?"

"Can you put camera 32? It's the one with the two people talking to each other." After a quick typing session the screen I talked about enlarged and the audio was on.

 _"I assure mayor that the issue with the rebels will be dealt with." A man said._

 _"It better be, we are having riot going around the Favela, and there was also a story about a man that stole one of your own sonic technology to use against you. Tell me how far have you found the thief?"_ They must be talking about Lucio's sonic amplifier. A woman said talking over a holo-communicator to a man and woman.

 _"We are still looking for the culprit nonetheless. We are calling for additional support to deal with the problem. Rest assure the situation we be dealt with." The man said.  
_

 _"For your sake I hope."_ With that the call was canceled. There was a moment of silence in the room before a long sigh was exhaled.

 _"Are we any closer in finding the agents?"_ The man asked. He asked a woman. And there she was Symmetra one of the characters of the game.

 _"Nothing yet sir but we are looking for them. They are Overwatch agent sir, anything they do will be consider a act against the law and they will be prosecuted."_ Symmetra explained. So now they're looking for us.

 _"I understand you're distress, but what we're doing is for the order of this world."_ Oh great one these guys. _"Keep me posted on any findings Satya, dismissed."_ With that Symmetra walked out the room and the screen minimized.

"So I guess we're lucky that we've found you otherwise they'll turn you two over to the police." Dante commented.

"I don't think that was case. The boss never said anything about us when he was talking to the Mayor, only to Symmetra. So maybe they're looking for us in a different way." I theorized.

"Maybe, but we won;t know unless you and Tracer go there your selves." I don't know if he was joking about that but the idea wasn't bad nonetheless.

"Good idea. Could use the hacking chip since it's with me. I'll let Tracer know, keeps your comms link to mine. Artemis you stick with Dante!" I exclaimed while walking out the room.

 _"You got it!"_

"W-wa-wait, wait! I was just joking. It's really not a good idea to storm the fortress so early!" I heard Dante yell. But I kept on walking, beside what we're doing isn't really storming the fort, but more like sneaking in with the troops. I just hope we can do this without causing suspicion.

* * *

 **(Vishkar corporation, Brazil) _December 5 4:45pm 3rd POV_**

"And we have found nothing?" Sonjay questioned a security personnel.

"None yet sir, Satya is using every video cam online to spot them but no leads have turned up yet." The man said.

"I see carry on." The supervisor dismissed the security. In his mind, Sonjay was already wondering his next plan, should he cal for a wide search around the Favela, let the government know and let them deal with it. He needed a solution and quick before-

 _*BEEEP*_ The sound of the intercom broke his focus. "Yes." He answered.

 _"Uh sir you have visitors." An attendant replied._

"Inform them that do not want to be disturbed." Sonjay answered.

 _"Sir the company...is has a more important reference."_ Slightly annoyed by the the front desk persistence he turn on the security cameras in his office connecting to the main entrance. He was shocked to see the two people he was looking for were waiting right in the lobby.

"Send them up." He said. While in the lobby Tracer and Spark were given clearance to enter the elevator.

"You sure this is a good idea love?" Tracer asked.

"Not a 100 percent, but it's close. Trust me." Spark replied. The brunette gave a small nod as they rode the elevator upward. Tracer just stared at the electrokinetic, she does trust him but from the moment they met she always felt Jason was hiding something from her. She could always see it when she talks to him about his past, his family, his life before he became a hero. As much as she wanted to talk to him about it, this was something Spark had to explain himself or if someone blurt out the secret themselves. Her previous thoughts were snapped out when the elevator signaled their floor, and with a crack of her next she walked along side with Spark.

Said hero was going over his own plan, you see he never did tell her why they were looking for her because he didn't know either. So far there were four likely scenario of what might happen;

1: It was a trap set by the govern official to apprehend us and Vishkar were working along side them, best case solution surrender easily bring them in false sense of security then escape.

2: Talon was working with Vishkar all along and set up a trap to both capture and kill us, best solution fight our way out and go in to hiding.

3: Vishkar set up a trap to take us out in order to weaken the rebels, best solution repeat solution 2.

Lastly 4: Vishkar require their assistance in order to stop the rebels, they have no idea we already are working with them and have no idea about us hacking them. Best solution wing it.

So out of 4 of those scenario 3 of them results in Tracer and himself fighting someone, and only one of them he might have a good chance to finally know Vishkar's secrets without confrontation. Now he really wished he brought a coin for luck. _Show time._ He thought as he stepped through the double doors already facing the light tan skinned man short hair and wearing standard Vishkar uniform(1).

"Ah agent Tracer and agent Spark, we of Vishkar welcome you to Brazil." Sonjay greeted with a hand stretched out to which both agent politely grasped.

"Well once we heard that your men were out in the city and Favela looking for us, we just had to see why you needed our audience." Spark explained. He was cautious of this man, while his whole face shows trust and kindness, his speech from the cameras show arrogance and obsessive amount of forced control and order, almost as if he need it in order to stay sane.

"Ah yes, allow me to explain." He typed over a few keys and on a nearby wall a screen popped open, the screen showed 3-D schematic and charts spread out. "Vishkar corporation is a multinational corporate entity, after the Omnic Crisis 10 years ago Vishkar began their reconstruction, using new self-sustaining cities all across India, we have trying to spread our economy across the globe our first stop being Brazil. However-

"You know for a guy that suppose to be some kind CEO of the place, your really not living up to your title." Spark interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" Sonjay questioned.

"We honestly don't really care what you guy do." Spark replied.

"We're trying to find out the reason you and your men are looking for us." Tracer added. "The flair of dramatic are best left for the bad guys love."

Agitated for being interrupted Sonjay silently took a small breath and gave the two and calm smile. "Apologies, then us cut right to the chase as you american say it. We need your help into finding these rebels and put a stop to them. We were nearly close in to perfecting their homes but were force to leave after a someone stole our prototype sonic weaponry. Will you hep us?" He asked. There was a brief moment of silence before Tracer looked as if she wanted to say something, but before she could reveal her answer a hand covered her mouth.

"Mind giving a few minutes to talk it over?" Spark asked, earning a confused looked from the agent and minuscule irritated looked from the negotiator but was able to quickly return to his previous expression.

"Of course, take as much time as you need."

"Give us five minutes will you. Privately." With that Sonjay walked out the room leaving the two alone. Tracer then smacked the electorkinetic's hand from her mouth and gave a heated look. "Look before you chew me out, I needed him out of the room if we answered to quickly it'd make it seem we know something they don't."

"And the reason you didn't tell me about this plan of your is...?"

"Truthfully I was winging it along the way." That earned a shocked look from the time manipulator.

"What?! I thought you knew why they were looking for us?!" Tracer questioned. "But that still doesn't explain we can't just say no."

"Because one of needs to stay here." Spark pressed a button in his to open the comms link. "Dante your hearing us?"

 _"Loud and clear, and let me just say that you guys look lovely at this angle. The comms triple encrypted they won't know who's calling."_ Said Dante.

"Great, speaking of encryption, you two were able to break open the wall?" Jason asked.

 _"Well there's good news and there's bad news. Take your pick."_

"Well I do like my desert first." Spark quipped.

 _"Well you were right when you said that there was a pattern to each fire wall. Artemis was able to create a program to break each wall with a simple equation."_ Dante informed.

"Sound great, so what's the veggies?" Tracer asked.

 _"The bad news is, hacking in to their back door will require direct access to their server. Without it hacking into their direct systems will create a military grade breach on ours and then they'll be able to trace it back to us."_ Artemis explained. Jason pondered on his next play.

There was a small smirk spread across Jason's face as an idea popped in his head. "Alright here's the plan."

* * *

Outside Sonjay's office was waiting outside the door counting the seconds that went by. He heard the elevator behind open and saw Satya walk in the hall way. "Commander I didn't expect you to be here."

"Ah hello Satya welcome." Sonjay greeted. "We just have some guest discussing amongst themselves. They only have 1 minute and 11 second to go." He said gazing at his watch.

"And who are our guest, may I ask?" Asked Symmetra.

"The same people we were looking for." Before the agent could even respond, there was a sound of a violent discussion. That is when the office doors slam open and Tracer was stomping her way out. "And I believe they've just finished."

"I can't believe you would just accepts something like this!" Tracer exclaimed.

"Look I know what I said was a bit out of line..."

"Over the line!"

"Okay over the line but we can get anywhere without some kind of profit!" Spark argued. Tracer still marched her way towards the elevator and past Sonjay and Satya.

"So then your idea as a profit is to just accept any deal they have. Because it's easy?!"

"Well considering that no one else is going to pay for out equipment?" Spark returned. "I mean who are we going to turn to the government, we're wanted by them. Talon seems to have friends in high places why can't we?!"

"Because we don't work with people we don't know." Lena said firmly. "Overwatch was meant to help people, not work for someone to take innocent people out."

"Oh I'm sure that kind of thinking went well for Jack before that kind of-! _*SLAP*_ Jason's rant was cut off by a swift slap across the face. Tracer stared at the hero with a hateful glare with tears brimming in her eyes, ignoring the slight pain in her hand.

"Don't you dare use his name like that. Don't you ever think you that you can use his name!" She yelled. With that the time jumper entered the elevator and the group watched it close in silence. After a few moments of silence Jason released a long sigh, grabbing the attention of the two Vishkar operatives.

"Well I can see that fight won't go away for a while." Spark muttered.

"I'm sorry to here about your recent dilemma." Sonjay commented.

"Don't be, Tracer just lived in a world where she can think hero should follow some kind of guide line. No matter her service during or after the Ominc crisis time will always change. But enough about that, you said that you needed our help with something?" Spark questioned.

"Ah yeah allow me to introduce out field agent Satya Vaswani, she also happens to be one of the corporations Architech." Sonjay introduced. Spark shook her hand and the three walked in the room discussing their terms. An hour later Sonjay and Symmetra were already showing the facility to Spark, from the bottom up.

"Sonjay, if it alright with you, I can show Spark around the building. I'm sure you have another meeting to commence." Symmetra commented, earning a confused look from said hero.

"Are you sure Satya? I am more than happy to show our friend around the facility." Sonjay questioned. But before the mocha skinned woman could answered Saprk intervened.

"Actually I wouldn't mind getting the chance to know her. If I am going to be a part of this corporation then at least I should at least get to know their employees." Jason commented. He didn't understand why he said that but for some reason there was a trusting atmosphere around her.

"Well if you two believe so. It's best I return to my quarters. Have a nice a night to to the both of you, I'll see you in the morning." With that Sonjay left them alone in the hallway. It wasn't a second after Sonjay vanished from sight Satya grabbed Jason by the collar of his suit and drag to a near by broom closet, threw him inside and close the door behind her.

"You know a simple follow me would've really been appreciated." The electrokinetic groaned out as he stood back up. But was then face to face with a pointed look from the Vishkar agent. "What?"

"I need to know the truth and you somehow are my key into finding it."

 _I don't know whether to take it as a compliment or a threat._ Jason thought. The surprise statement caught the young man off guard but because of hes mask she could not see his expression. "What do you mean by that exactly? Truth on what?"

"I know you do not believe Sonjay on his goal for the Favela, over the past few months there was something I cannot see but I could feel it. And I know you have the answers." Symmetra said sternly, Jason wanted nothing more than to deny her claims but, one look of her eyes show conviction, a true moral of justice and control. It was only a few seconds of staring between the two before Spark broke away first.

"I need you show me your server room. Anything that connects to Vishkar would be in their right?" Jason asked.

"Follow me." The Indian woman said, after a series of floors and stair cases Symmetra showed Spark a door showing their server room. "Fifth row second terminal."

"Dante can you see me?"

 _"Crystal clear. You do know Symmetra is right behind you right?"_ Asked Dante.

"Yeah I do, turns out she had her suspicion on Vishkar too. How's Tracer by the way?"

 _"Well the weird thing is when she left Trace was followed by Vishkar operatives, I'm guessing since they couldn't have her no one should. She was able to give them the slip before coming here. But we can talk about that later, you've found the terminal?"_ Spark placed the hacking chip on top. _"There we are back doors fully open...wow that can not sound any more dirty than it should."_

"Focus. Did you find anything?"

 _"..."_ There was a moment of silence in the comms.

"Dante?...Artemis?"

"Is something wrong?" Symmetra asked. Spark nearly forgot that she was here in the first place.

"No idea. Guys do you read me?"

 _"...You're gonna want to see this. You near by a computer?"_ Dante asked.

"Uhh...Symmetra you know where I can find a CPU?" Asked Spark. He answer was the woman pulled out a hidden laptop from the terminal. "That'll work. Artemis think you can connect me?"

 _"Already done."_ As the screen turned on, there was a fast flash through of file entering the screen until it stopped on one the file was labeled project hydra, but what grabbed the hero's attention was the symbol attached on the corner of the file. A old Blackwatch symbol, Talon.

"What is that symbol?"

"That is Blackwatch. Is was supposed to be decommissioned along with Overwatch after the UN found allegation of deep corruption, weapons profiling, assassination etc. They were suppose to be long gone after Overwatch, but as it turns out they've been working with Talon the entire time." Spark explained to Satay.

"Talon?" She questioend.

"A secret terrorist group, that's been trying to cause a second Omnic crisis not too long ago. Dante what Project: Hydra? And why are we seeing this through Vishkar's back door?"

 _"This project was funding and held by Vishkar themselves, the true reason for this expansion over the Favela wasn't so the people can get new homes it was to create more room for their project. Which sadly I can;t get in without days of hacking in. Even with Artemis help."_ Dante answered.

"It still doesn't explain why this has to do with Spark." Symmetra questioned.

 _"It's because this project was one of Talon's latest. It was reported around this year. Around the same time Mondata was saved too."_ Artemis added. Spark gained a shocked look, while it could be a coincidence that a project would be publish on that day, everything that follow after gave it too many signs to follow. This too is connected.

"Where is Project Hydra now?" Jason asked.

 _"That is the fun part. On the report we've found it's location placed here."_ The blood user said surprising both Satya and Jason. _"Yeah I got the reaction too. The report stated that they placed Hydra in Brazil a few days ago. And it's carrier was too a wouldn't you guessed it Vishkar Corporation."_

"When was this shipment made?" Symmetra asked.

 _"Uhh, five days agos. Why?"_

"Around that time there was a report for an imcoming shipment from India. I thought it was building supplies but the weight was nearly double from it regular amount. I thought it was just a surplus so we wont ask for more next month." Satya explained.

"That's as close to as a clue we can get. We'll let you know if anything turns up. Until then wait for our call." Jason hanged up and looked at the Vishkar agent. "You ready?"

"For the sake order it self lead the way."

* * *

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter. Because to day I am glad to say that this story has reached over the 100 review mark and made over 20,000 views. This is my first story to reach this amount and I am so glad that people like it. Now on to a much needed profile on one of the OC hero's**

 **Hero Name: The Alchemist**

 **Real Name: Mark Mustang (Age: 21 Height: 6'1 Weight:180lbs)**

 **App: Hair is Black with some Grey stripes showing up, sort of spiky hair. When he is in battle he wears a coat similar to Strike Commander Morrison, but in greyish color and armor plates inside the coat. Underneath he wears a black tac vest with lots of pockets in which he carries ammo and other trinkets. He removes his coat when he wants to fight seriously due to the armor weighing him down, the vest offers no protection but gives him more mobility. Also wears black cargo pants with black combat boots. In his lab he wears typical scientist garbs.**

 **Power: Has special gloves that with a snap of his fingers light anything on fire or simply explode them. The range on them is from area around him to where his eyesight ends, but the further a target the harder it is to control the flame. Can also heal his teammates with the gloves and revive them, he rubs his hands together and places his hands on the injured or downed teammate, but he cant heal himself. His revive skill isnt as good as Mercy's, it revives but doesnt fully heal. The gloves also have limited charges, he can revive 3 people and half heal them but the gloves turn to ash after that, he can explode around 2 small houses before the glove deteriorate. Mark always carries 3 pairs of gloves but before he can use the next pair, he requires a 10 min cooldown or the gloves will draw too much energy from his body. The gloves themselves are black with red alchemic symbols all over them.**

 **Skills: Mark is proficient in CQC, and an excellent marksman with guns as well. He carries 2 pistols that fire in semi or auto, and a foldable sniper rifle in his back for long range assassinations, Mark's markmanship is just below Widowmaker's.**

 **His: Mark is considered one of the last alchemists in the world and thus closely guards all his work. In his lab he is always experimenting on new forms of alchemy and trying to improve his gloves. He joined overwatch on the final days of the first omnic crisis and was still new when Overwatch was disbanded, but he always worked with Winston on various projects. Mark has a fiancee, who he loves to death, that occasionally helps him but isnt really part of Overwatch. Misato, his fiancee, is the one who taught him how use guns, meaning she is a better marksman than him, and she is on par with Widowmaker.**

 **Now don't worry Mark will have his screen time the same goes for his wife. This hero was brought up by Asleep12hrs. And on another note there is a new poll is up. and I want you honest opinion. This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **(Vishkar Lobby, Brazil) _December 5 8:05pm 1POV_**

It's been a few hour's after finding out about Talon's project with Vishkar . Symmetra and I were able to keep thing quiet with out Sanjay knowing. I couldn't really trust the guy and Satya agreed. The plan was simple Dante and Tracer meet up with us outside the building where we give them access in, from there we scope out the basement in hope to finding out where they hid Project Hydra.

"I've been called in to meeting with the director. I shouldn't be long now. The two of you can handle thing while I'm gone?" Sanjay asked us.

"No problem, Satya and I can handle thing from here. You just go on and take care of your meeting." I assured him. We need him out of sight if we want to get anything done.

"Symmetra I'm trusting you."

"Of course sir." Gotta hand it to Satay to play it cool while finding out that her superior might be working for a terrorist group hell bent of world domination. As soon as the negotiator left through the elevator I was already on the phone.

"Artemis, time to set up." I said.

 _"Already got it covered. The cameras are left in a loop. Meet us in back entrance."_ She notified.

"Got it." I turn to Symmetra. "You ready?" She didn't need to say anything, I saw the determined look on her face. That was more than enough. We waited outside the backdoor for a few minutes, I was a bit confused on why there weren't any security guards left around the area, but Satay explained that due to the rush transfer and location, security was limited as it is. Thus explains why the sonic amplifier was stolen so easily.

"Hope you two didn't have to wait long." I heard Dante said as he enters through the clearing with Tracer walking behind him. Tracer was wearing her regular Overwatch outfit while Dante wore a black hoodie jacket with a same color gas mask. Note to self see if we can upgrade his look once we get the change to get back to base. He even had a black backpack on him.

"Not long really. Satya this is Dante new addition to Overwatch group." I couldn't really tell her that he was part of the rebel faction, not that I don't trust her but more on the fact that she'll want the authorities on this matter, preserve the order and what not.

"I go by Phantom by my friends." Dante added.

"Pleasure to meet you." The mocha skinned woman greeted, shaking the blood users hand.

"Not yet it not." I nearly force my self to not slap my forehead at that weak flirt attempt. After a few seconds of silence between the two I then knew that Dante's attempt was left shot in the field.

"I told you that it wouldn't work on her love." Tracer commented. "But at least you know that now."

"Oh, so if Spark were to to do the same thing I just did...?" Alright this is has gone off long enough.

"Hey, Dante breaking into a multinational corporation. Remember that?" I asked sarcastically. "Artemis, the door please." There was a soft click coming from the door. I opened the door and the four of us walked toward the basement. "So how big is this basement exactly?"

"15,045 squared feet." Huh, size of a small warehouse. Well small-ish. Once we entered the room I made a small **Wave Pulse** surrounding the entire floor, luckily no one was around at the moment.

"Looks like no ones home." I looked around the floor, and walls. If I was going to secret room underground, movie and book history theorized all secret passages are always found either in floor or trapped within the walls. "Artemis notify me on any changes with the either the floor or walls."

"You'd think they have more time cleaning the place up." Tracer commented. She wiping her hand off the dust she traced off from her finger. "When was the last time anyone has ever cleaned this place up?"

"I assumed there would be a daily cleaning in this floor." Satya answered.

"Considering the fact that there may be a secret passage to a illegal facility, I'm guessing the higher ups don't want even the cleaning guys to know about it." Dante added. Looking around the basement, we haven't found anything out of the ordinary yet, but I was able to take a few quick scan on some parts, especially hard-light construct parts. They could come in handy one day.

 _"Wait."_ I heard Artemis said. _"The wall directly to right. It's a hard-light hologram to make it look like and fell like a real wall."_ I look to my right and as soon as I try place my hand on the wall I let out a small spark upon it and to shut off the hologram and the wall it self. Dante and the others made their way to me.

"I'm guessing this wasn't part of the architecture?" Dante asked rhetorically. There was a elevator door just a few feet from us but in order to get in it needed a pass-code. "Let me handle this." He opened a panel behind the key board and plugged in a cord in his laptop. After a few series of fast typing the door slid open. "Beinvenue."

You know the weird part about this mission even though it's meant to be an all serious mission, they still had this old fashion elevator music yo hear in the nineties. It was strangely nostalgic. "Artemis think you can knock off any security cameras in our way?"

 _"There's no need. I've already done it before you even entered the elevator."_

"Nice work." I complimented. Once we heard the ding of the elevator we exited and entered a gray colored corridor. "I was actually hoping for something I little more dramatic. Not depressing."

"How far down are down are we?" Tracer asked. It was a good questioned.

 _"Seeing as how we entered the elevator five minute ago. And the speed of the lift was that of an express elevator which estimates to 22-mph I would say we're about 54 stories underground."_ I had to take a second to absorb that information. 54 floors underground, makes you wonder how they were planning this.

"Jesus that's and this just to go to one floor. What ever Hydra is must be pretty important." Dante commented. Walking down the hallway we were stopped by two path along the way, there wasn't sign show which way it leads to since they both look the same. "Great fork in the road."

"Then we divide and conquer. Symmetra and I will take the right. You and Dante take the left. If anything happens we contact each other immediately. We'll look for a server room to this place too see if we can find anything." I instructed. We broke to our group and went down our halls ways. I ask Artemis if there were any interference considering were deep underground, but she said the connection between the four of is all green.

But that didn't bother really what was concerning was the fact that while walking down the hallway we haven't spotted a single door. Horror movie logic 101: long corridor with not entry and only one exit after walking for while mean shits going to happen.

"Are you alright?" Satya asked. She must've seen how tense I was.

"Not really no. I don't do long hallway with any door. It grates me." I replied.

"Is it a phobia?"

"No, it more like a warning sign in my gut saying to be ready for anything." We made a turn as we walked, I felt a weird pulse in my head, it didn't hurt but if felt like poke from the inside of my head.

 _Follow._ Huh? _Follow me._ Where was this coming from? Why am I able to hear her voice? All these questions but I said nothing in return. I just kept walking, I didn't even hear Symmetra call for me all I knew was that I needed to find the source of the voice. There was another split in the hall and I waited for voice to call me out once more.

 _Closer._ I turned left this time. Where was she leading me? I don't know but this was something I need to know, I need to-

"SNAP OUT OF IT?!" Huh?

 _*SLAP*_

I felt a strong slap across my cheek. It took me a few seconds to figure out what just happened. And only a second later to register the pain. "Aahhh what the hell?! Did you slap me?"

"I had to. You were nearly running ahead of me mumbling follow her over and over. What happened back there?" So she didn't hear that girls voice.

"I heard a voice echoing in my mind. It was just telling me to follow her, and I was getting closer too." I said truthfully. I didn't care if she believed me or not.

"I see. Can you still hear her?" Huh call her a believer.

"Not sure anymore. After that slap I think you just cut off any connection I-" _Closer._ My body stiffen once I heard the girl voice again. It was much more controlled than the last time. "Follow me." As we walk, the voice were become much more frequent, but the volume was still the same. I didn't know until now that there were a few doors when we walked along the hallway but it wasn't until we reached a pair of double doors that the voices stopped.

"Are they saying anything?" Symmetra questioned. I shook my head no and just stared at the door.

"Let me contact the others. Hopefully where we are hasn't made any inference with the comms. Trace you read me?"

 _"Like a book. Dante and I found the server room, had to take out a few guards along the way, but nothing major. How about you guys?"_ So there are guards, but why haven't we spot any?"

"Spark and I haven;t found anything that looked like Project hydra, but not to mention the fact that we haven't come across any guards. Spark was also hearing some strange voices in his head that lead us to pair off double door at the end of the hallway." Symmetra explained.

 _"Heard voices in his head? That's what I'm hearing right?"_ Dante asked. Leave to him to be the skeptic. _"Right now I breaking into their systems, there is a lot of data they've compiled, right now I'm copying it while looking for anything Talon related."_

"And?"

 _"Like I said there's a lot of data. By the time try to find anything it'll too much time. Time which we don't have."_

 _"You said the voice lead you to a pair of doors. You think it's a trap?"_ "Tracer asked. While I wanted to agree with her guess the girls voice sounded more pleading. Not alluring.

"I'm not sure. But whatever the case is, I'm checking it out. Symmetra mind standing guard in case of anything?" I suggested.

"Roger that. Keep all communication in tact at all times." Symmetra said. I nodded my head and kept the channel on. I entered the room and was a bit...underwhelmed. It was an empty room with one computer. In hindsight something like that always hid something majorly important.

"Well I'm in room with nothing but a computer in front of me." I said out loud for everyone to hear. "Artemis do your thing."

 _"Hacking in. Firewall taken down...Jason. This is Project Hydra."_ Wait what?!

"You're serious?"

 _"That explains why I can't find it in their server. It's a whole separate system."_

 _"Are you seeing right now?"_ Symmetra asked.

"Artemis?"

 _"You should see for your self."_ The AI spoke in a emotionless tone. A piece of the floor opened up and large container was lifted from beneath, and already I was already dreading what I'm about to see. The container was filled with some sort of glowing blue liquid and the fogged up at first but a few seconds later the glass cleared up.

...It was a girl. She looked closer than my age. I couldn't understand it, there were a lot of questions I had and no answers, but I knew one thing was clear.

"Project Hydra isn't a what but who." I said.

 _"You're kidding?"_ I could Dante question sound more personal.

"Artemis give us the run down." I said.

 _"Hydra was founded when a girl named Eva V. Eden was watched over by Talon. There was a note about her able to use an element to a certain degree. Year later Talon brought her in to allow her to fully gain control of her powers. But once she gain control she tried to escape, Talon has kept her sedated and in stasis until they are able to establish a controlling serum without her lashing_ _out."_ So that explains why she's here and maybe the reason why I heard that voice.

 _"I can't believe Sonjay would hide something like this."_ Satya said in disbelief.

 _"Tracer and I are heading your way."_ Dante said.

"What about the files?" I asked.

 _"Dante has already copied everything in it. We're heading your way now, make sure the girl is secured."_

"Understood. Artemis, the tank." I watch the liquid slowly drain from the container, the door opened with a hiss and carefully I extracted the woman. I finally got a good look at her, long black hair, light caramel skin, a sizable bust to which I thank god that she was covered at least. I pressed my finger against her neck and felt a steady beat.

 _"I'm copying any and all file there is in this system."_ Artemis notify as I carried the girl bridal style. I met up with Symmetra and waited for Tracer and Dante to meet with us. But it wasn't until a second later the alarm was blared out. _"Someone made a systems override, alarms been trip even before I could do anything."_

"Doesn't matter. We have to leave now. Artemis show us a way out. Knock out all cameras." I ordered. We couldn't do much, Symmetra's support while I'm offense. But right now I'm preoccupied with someone right now. It wasn't long till Satya and I met up with Tracer and Dante along the fork of the corridor. But the issue was that the way to elevator was blocked by Vishkar security.

"Hey glad you guys could make it." Dante greeted ducking under a near by bullet. We had some late guest.

"How did the alarm get tripped. I thought Artemis had everything controlled." Tracer questioned. I handed Eva to Symmetra and pulled out my baton.

"She did, but somehow her system got overridden." I shifted my baton to pistol form and fired back. But between the four of us Tracer and I maybe the out one with ranged weapons but out bullet count wont be enough. "Can't you make that blood shield like you did before?"

"It's not about making the shield, their bullet are at much higher caliber and quantity. I haven't really tested the durability of it against gunfire not to mention the fact that the shield can only be so big to a point it can only fits one person." I hear Dante explain irritably.

"Alright, alright. You've made your point. Artemis is there another way out."

 _"Yes. Maps shows a hangar bay. I'll draw you the way point."_ I saw the arrow point the way in my visor.

"Follow me!" I yelled out. I carried Eva back into my arm again while following the way point. But that didn't stop the guard from coming after us. It wasn't long till we reached the hangar bay, of course the bay doors were closed. But at least we had a lot more room to fight.

 _"I'll to see if I can get the doors open. You guys focus on staying alive."_ She makes it sound so easy to do.

"Alright, we're at the hangar now what?" Dante asked.

"Give me a minute." I send a quick **Wave Pulse** to hallway and found that the guard were coming this way. "Alright we've about 15 guards heading our way. One way out and our guest is knocked out." We hide behind some cover left in the hangar.

"So what;s the good new?" Tracer asked.

"They only have one way of coming in. Trace mind if I borrow one your pulse bombs?"

"You've got a plan?" Symmetra asked.

"Keep them distracted. For just a minute or so." I thank god that my time with Winston gave me small crash course in mechanic engineering. I ignored the firefight while making a few small tweak on the bomb. The tools were something I got from Phantom bag. "Artemis how's the door?"

 _"Just a few more seconds."_ Good now's a good time as any.

"Alright. Guys how we doing." I took a peek from my hiding to see Tracer blinking in and out of enemy fire while retaliating her own. Dante dashing left and right dodging oncoming bullets while landing a few punches toward the guards. Lastly, Symmetra was using her turrets fending off the gunfire, now was as good as time as any to use it. "Everyone form up!" It didn't take long for everyone to group up, once they did I threw the pulse bomb at the squadron and watched it lay on the floor.

"I thought we were trying to avoid casualty?" Dante questioned. I merely returned him with a nodded look and watched as the bomb detonated, but not in the conventional sense. The blast acted as a large wave of electrical energy, think of it as Colds detonation blast only a lot more tamed. I took a small satisfaction at the sight of the remaining guards flying off from the blast and landing on the floor unconscious.

"Remind me to thank Winston for teaching engineering when we get back." I muttered.

"What was that?" Trace asked.

"I did a little tinkering on one of your bombs and made it release a different form of payload. Haven't given it a name yet." I explained. I tell by the frm of glee Tracer had she would want something like this again, and hopefully not packing more of a punch.

"Never the less it's impressive you're able to think of something like this so quickly." Symmetra complimented. I felt a small heat rush to my face, as i scratch the back of my head nervously. Till my mind caught up with our objective.

"Artemis how's that door going?" I asked. But instead of a reply the hangar bay doors opened slowly. Leading us out into the jungle, I pick Eva off the floor but as I did her eyes began to flutter open. "Uh guys she's waking up."

"What already? I thought moment in moments like this the test subject would take more than a few day after he or she is saved. It happened with me." Dante claimed.

"Not everything that happened movie works as it should. Movie logic and real world logic will always clash." Tracer argued. I wanted to say something but as soon as we heard Eva groan the group stayed silent. Her eye open slowly. "Hey can you hear us?"

"...Where...where am I? Who are you?" She could only whisper out her voice. She tried to scramble away from my arms but her force was too weak.

"Easy. Easy. You've been in stasis for while now, it going to take a lot longer for you to get you muscles in check." I appeased. Eva's weak thrashing lessened then she finally got a good look at us. Then much more closely at Tracer.

"You. I know you. Yous Tracer right, a member of Overwatch." Eva said quietly he voice carried more volume than last time.

"That's right Lena Oxton. Though it's more ex-member of Overwatch now." Wait if she said that would mean she...oh god.

"Ex? You quit?" The caramel captive asked. But this wasn't the time for question. Not yet.

"Look as much as we want to answer all of your questions, now would be a good time to get out." I said.

"May I have some water?" Not an odd request. Woman's been kept in a tube for god knows how long. I see Phantom reach into his backpack pull out a bottle of water and carefully tilt it to her lips. We watch her take the water in but what caught my attention is not a second later Eva moved her hand to grab the bottle to consume more of it.

"Artemis what were the reason Talon kept a watch of Eva for again?" I asked quietly as said girl had now hopped off my arms and was standing strong in front of us.

 _"It said she had elemental powers. "_ Now it make sense.

"She has the power to control water." I said out loud for everyone to here. Eva seemed to grab my word the most. "Don't you." My gaze were staring at her blue eyes. It was only a second later until the rest of the water from the canteen shot up formed into a narrow cone froze and was placed mere centimeters of my neck. It took all my will to not react of her intention.

"And what would you do if I was?" She asked, but her tone promised death if I make the wrong move. Slowly I raised a clenched fist in front of the water bearer and allow lighting to dance around it. The spark then spread throughout my body, till it stopped abruptly.

"Cause your not alone." I replied.

"How many others?" She asked.

"There was a fire user I fought not took long ago. Phantom here controls his own blood." I answered.

"But he's not a elemental." Elemental?

"That's what we are?" I asked.

 _"Ah Spark."_ Artemis voiced out but why did Artemis sound so nervous?

"Indeed." Aw crap. I really need to update my situational awareness. Our attention turned to Sonjay, who stood with a smug grin and proud posture. "Satya I am very disappointed on your betrayal. I would' figure you would be much less confine of me and simply ask me to show you around."

"And have her become a mindless drone like you. Yeah I don't think so." Dante quipped. But the negotiator paid no mind.

"I thought of it at first but the idea turned sour when time past." Symmetra commented. The air was tense neither any of us made of move save for Sanjay. He's waiting for something. "How long were you going to wait until you would've showed me this."

"I needed to know if I could trust you without question. After the fire in Favela, I know you needed more time." Sonjay answered.

"Right, she needed more time. And how long were you going to wait until you finish her off like Calado and all those people in fire in the favela." As soon as Dante said that Sanjay expression change from calm to irritated.

"It was an unexpected loss for those people but, we were doing everything in our-"

"Don't try and play off that whole protective speech card Sanjay." Dante interrupted. "But of course if you don't believe me, let go to our info-bag." He pulls out a laptop pulls the screen out the watch as it then become holographic. there were multiple files he was skimming threw till the blood user stopped at one and a window popped open revealing a title _ **Operation: Rebirth.**_ "Allow me to read you a story, Ahem. Mission Inquiry: Locate and divulge any illegal information on Calado to better chance for the mayor to choose Vishkar, if said attempt failed destroy building and any operation collected inside. Result: Total collaboration with the mayor and control of the Favela. Casualty: People in the building and parts of the Favela. Best Suited for this mission would be Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani." Dante ended allowing everyone to absorb that kind of information.

But I was only looking at Symmetra, the look horrid look on her face when she heard the truth was enough for me to bear. I looked back at Sanjay to see an emotionless expression left on his face.

"How many copies are there?" He asked.

"Well there was one. But now." I see Dante pressed a few holographic buttons and the file was gone. "I think you're going to have an interesting talk with a lot of people."

"How could you this? To all those people. You said we were making this world a better place!" Symmetra yelled in rage.

"And it will. As long as the people learn their place, where they belong. The world will become better, and with you by my side it can happen." Is he really trying to do the dark persuasion cliche?

I wanted to say something but this wasn't my decision to make. The four of us waited for her answer prepared for the worst. but all she did was aim her weapon against Sanjay.

"I see." With a flick of the wrist he snapped his fingers. And like a broken dam, a new squadron of guards came in through the door and the hangar bay surrounding us, they were even much more than the last group we fought. Oh so that's the reason he was here by himself. "Then it seems that there is no use for any of you." All the guard aimed their weapon at the five of us, as we stood back to back save for Eva who stood in between us.

"Uh Love you have anymore idea's to get us out of here?" Tracer whispered to me.

"Not unless Eva here knows how to pull water out of thin air." I returned.

"Take's too long for me to do. And I'm not exactly at a hundred percent." Well there goes that idea.

"We could really use the back up right now." I muttered.

"Then it's a good thing I did." I looked at Dante confusingly and wanted to ask what he meant but before I did there was a strange sound in the air. It was almost like music, then it got louder. The rhythm was almost tech-no like...wait a minute.

"Is that...?" I looked at the blood user in both shock and confusion.

"Yep." Dante said with a hint of smug.

"Aw let's break it down!" From the clearing we find Lucio jump behind the guards and fired off a wave of sound against them. Blast a few of them off the floor, with a distraction made I concentrated a large amount of lighting in my arm dashed toward the guard in front of me and jumped.

 **"Sunderground!"** I my cry my fist slammed on to the floor creating a wave of lighting knocking away any guards around my. I look behind me to see Eva hiding behind cover using Dante's sweater to cover herself. While the man himself, was fending off the other guard with his scythe and strength. Tracer was back at it again blinking in and out from fire. While Symmetra

"Damn man you got the beat." I hear Lucio talk to me. "How'd you do that?"

"I can explain later, how did you find us?" I had to know.

"Dante contacted us a few minute ago. Giving us a location to where you guys are." He answered.

"Oh well that's- wait we?" In response to my question Lucio's men came in tow. Giving supportive fire for us, it gave me all the more reason to leave. "Thank's Lucio. Everyone lets go, are window wont last open for long!" I said out loud. It didn't take from my group to hear me as we all ran out the hangar. As we ran The five of us noticed the lack of rebels and Lucio running with us. I turn around to him and his men fighting against Vishkar guards.

"What are they doing?" Eva asked. That was a good question.

"Lucio come on we have to move!" I yelled over the firefight.

"Don't worry we got this! You four already done enough, now go! We're sure how long we can last before the policia." Lucio said returning fire with his sonic amplifier.

 _"He's right. I'm radio chatter of government agents heading our way. It won't be long till they arrive."_ Artemis spoke. As much as it pains me to say it, we're out of time. _"I'm calling in the jet get us out of the jungle and into the beach."_

"Jase' she's right. We have to go." Tracer assured. I simply nodded and we made our way to the nearest beach.

* * *

 **(Jericoacoara Beach, Brazil) _December 8:55pm_**

It took a while to reach a secluded beach, but we finally made. It wasn't long till the Krew Jet made it's landing. But most surprising part of this moment was when Tracer, Eva and I were about to enter the jet.

"You guys want come with?" I asked especially to Satya.

"Yes? Is that so surprising?" She asked.

"Well..." Let me recap on her. She just found out that the people she was working with turned out to be collaborating with a secret terrorist organization. Her superior and friend happened to be right in the middle of it, and he also knew and agreed to the numbers of death and destruction against the favela. Now that I think of it, it really shouldn't be a surprise. "No, but are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I was born with no family, and the people with whom I work with turns out to be working for the wrong people. I had but yet turn in my resignation but I believe-" She stop for a moment to fix my visor. "That me employment may be terminated."

"And you Dante?" I asked.

"We'll I did all I needed to do here. And it's not like anyone's going to pick me up. Beside you guys more than just one hacker." He said. I looked at Lena and we already had our mental conversation.

"Welcome to the team." I said. they walk in with us sitting around the jet. "Artemis get us home." With that the jet made a smooth take off to the sky. As the jet shifted into auto pilot a thought popped in to my head. "Hey Artemis."

 _"Yeah?"_

"Did you find anything when your systems got overridden? You said something about that when the alarm went off."

 _"I tried to but it happened faster than I could concentrate. I was more focused on the data I found on Eva than I was about the alarm."_ The AI explained.

"Who ever it was must have long year in to hacking if they can do it to an AI." Dante commented. "Let's find out." He opened up his laptop and we watch the blood user commence a marathon of typing.

"What are you doing?" Symmetra asked.

"Well to find hackers you gotta draw them out. Best way to do that is hack anything worth hacking in to." Dante said.

"Okay and what are you hacking into exactly?" Eva asked the same question the rest of us were thinking.

"The UN." Oh...What?! Is he insane?!

"Are you insane?!" Thanks for asking that Lena.

"Calm down, if I'm right our hacker should be trying to stop me right about now." The screen on his laptop started to static there was a brief moment where the screen showed a top skull that had a similar shape of a hexagon that had purple highlight with the same shape around it. There was a brief message on top "Better luck next time amigo." And like a switch the screen was shut off. "Huh. Guess their more impressive than I thought."

"Whoever he or she is. Is way above your league." I said.

"For now. But it's a good thing I always bring a spare." Somehow he pulled out another holo-screen from his bag. But that didn't matter at the moment, we took down Vishkar, and gained new allies and powerful one at that. But now we may have caught Talon's attention more than we needed, and just hope we're ready for this.

* * *

 **So this little bastard took a while for me to make. Not to mention after hearing about Sombra added more time to the chapter. Hopefully you like the cameo added at the end. And the new hero I added in the story. Her profile will be shown in the next chapter. On a side not who do you think Sombra should be paired with or do you think she should be pair with anyone at all?**

 **This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Clan

**I am happy to say that this story had hit it's quarter 100k view. and in that moment I believe it's time for a slight detour of the remaining story, and switch on to a filler chapter hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **(Talon HQ, Unknown Location) _December 7 12:01pm_**

"These heroes are beginning to prove a nuisance." The first man spoke. "Not only did they infiltrate one of our collaborating investment they also managed to steal away with one of own subjects."

"This all started with Spark. As such it should with him." The second man spoke. "Though it begs the question why was it Sombra unable to hack in to their network and find him."

"She explained quite clearly, as advance as she is in hacking, and information gathering, against an AI will always prove itself superior against a network interface." The woman answered. "Even if we were able to find Spark killing him is out of the question."

"Sadly she's right. We won't find another opportunity like this. What of the others?" The first man asked.

"While the wind Elemental is still yet to be identified, the earth elemental is being scouted through shift in the earth crust. His habits will be his own downfall." The second man answered. "Speaking of which, how is Guardian?" He asked the woman.

"He still is an effective member. Daily amount amounts of training have proved his progress in controlling his element." She answered. "Though he does ask regularly for his next assignment."

"Notify him that his next assignment will be placed soon. Until then he is on standby." The third man replied.

"Understood." The woman agreed. "In the mean time the presidents of Vishkar are wondering what to do now. The government are now investigating their company in India not too mention any other places affiliated with them."

"We will keep silent on any other motives for the moment. Allow them to waste their resources on the investigation. Once that dies down we begin again." With that the meeting was cancel. Leaving the third man alone with his thoughts. _What's your move Spark?_

* * *

 **(Overwatch Base, California) _December 10 10:23am 1st POV_**

It's been a few days after the whole Vishkar fiasco. It wasn't until a day later that news reached about Vishkar's corruption around Brazil. The Brazilian government hastily driven Vishkar out of their country and declared their work illegal around their borders, But sadly it wasn't a complete victory, the president of the corporation was able to spin this around as not knowing that their negotiator was involved with something like this.

But their still under investigation along with any other businesses they were invested with. Meanwhile the rest of us got some well deserved rested after what happened. Eva was under care, when we arrived back to base, four years of stasis doesn't really heal over night. We were able to discuss what we were while she was recuperating. Turns out there were five other like us in total, one for each element, fire, water, earth, wind and lighting. But the reason we're here, that's about as unclear as a two year old trying to write German letter for the first time.

Dante got to work quite with Mark and Winston along with our AI's, they became quick friends in only a few hours. And Symmetra is still getting use to working with us, but we're taking baby steps with her. Today though was different Mark and Winston called us both for a small experiment for some reason it didn't seem like today was going to be any easy.

While the rest of us were relaxing I on the other hand got right back on my info board. I made this around the same time after my fight with Junkrat and Roadhog, everything so far, all of it's connected it to Talon, Vishkar, Blackwatch, and now me, Eva, and Guardian. Hell even that new hacker Dante met. We need to figure this out quick or who knows what might happened.

"You know your only going to hurt yourself if you keep thinking like that." Behind me Lena was standing on my door. "You got quite the web raveling around."

"Yeah, and it'll just keep spinning for who knows how long." I returned rubbing the back of my head in exhaustion. "They've got something planned Trace, and they have a huge lead over us. I'm trying to figure out their next move but theirs too many variables and I can't-

"Shhhhh." Tracer wrapped her arms around me. Even now her just being this close to me is keeping me calm. "Don't think so much about it love. You worry so much about the future you'll never be ready for today. And you don't need to do this by yourself love you've got us." I see her smile and I return her in kind. I don't know how she does it.

"Yeah. You're right." I let out a long sigh standing back up. "Thank for that any longer I might become one of those paranoid conspiracy theorist who never leaves the room." I joked. It was then I felt her head press against me back.

"Well it's a good thing there was a woman here to slap you awake." Tracer said with a small chuckle. I couldn't count the second of how long I was standing by her but that didn't matter to me. I turned around to face her and watched her stare right back in to my eyes. Unconsciously I wrapped my hand around her waist, and right then and there I leaned in waiting for her to do the same but I saw a slight movement of her head.

 _"Jason, Lena mind conjoin the rest of us in the meeting room."_ Right when we heard Winston's voice in the intercom _,_ just like that the spark was gone. Lena stepped away from me with a noticeable blush on her face, I couldn't tell if I was blushing but there was a strong heat on my face.

"...So*Ahem* shall we." I said showing her the way out. Silently cursing for whatever deity caused this too happen while we walk to the meeting room. Once we enter everyone minus Eva were either sitting or standing around the room with Winston near the computer. "Alright we're here what's up Winston?"

"Well thanks to Dante's computer skills were able to increase the progress for our Overwatch locators. With it we're able to locate at least 20 percent of all agents around the globe."

"Just twenty?" Tracer asked.

"There were a lot more agent before we were decommissioned. I won't be surprise if they either destroyed it or lost them. But that not why we brought you all here, Athena mind showing them." On the center table a holo-map of the world. There it showed a blip somewhere along the continent of China.

 _"When were looking for responding agents we found a signal somewhere located in the center of China."_ Athena began explained.

 _"But the problem is that the signal didn't really match up with anyone we knew."_ Artemis added.

"So what a mismatched signal?" I questioned.

"Not necessarily." Mark answered. "The signal does show the same kind of wave-length it does for a regular Overwatch member but the date of it is much longer. Almost 30 years old."

"Damn that old. It's probably an old member. Reinhardt, Torbjon?" Dante questioned.

"No Reinhardt is nowhere near China and Torbjon is located somewhere southwest of Russia." Winston answered.

"I say we still check it out." I said.

"You sure?" Tracer asked.

"The last time we check it out we gained three new friends and teammates. Who know's maybe we'll find another elemental like me and Eva. Mark, Dante your with me. Trace before you say anything you're face is much too noticeable for anyone to stop, we need to be covert until further notice. Dante knows how to do that, no offense to you Mark but you weren't really the most noticeable member on the team, and they've never seen my face either." Plus I needed to widen my interaction with other member of the team. I stick close to just one person my communication here will be lacking.

"*Sigh* Alright love you. But promise me you'll be safe okay?" Lena asked me.

"I'll do my best." After a quick hug the guys and I made our way to the jet. It was then I noticed a small smirk on their faces. "What?"

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger." Mark mocked. I wanted to deny it but it would mean that I never listened to her in the first place, so I did the next best thing return fire.

"Maybe, but I'm sure your wife would love to here that you making a trip to China in such a short notice." I return casually. Not even bothered looking at the pale face the alchemist made once I said that. Quickly he fumbled for his phone dialed someone.

"Hey honey...No I'm good...work is fine...look the reason I called is because the guys and I have a mission to go to it away from states...China...I know, I know but they need me. How long uhhh." I quickly showed four fingers at Mark. "Four at most...I promise I'll be careful. Uh sure. She want to talk to you." Mark whispered the last part. Of course she did, I took the phone and placed it on my ear.

"Hello."

 _"Take care of him."_ A soft voice replied toward me.

"Don't worry he's in good hands." I tossed the phone back at Mark.

"Alright sweetie I gotta go...yes I'll call you when the missions all done...yes I promise to bring you a souvenir when it's all done...I love you too bye." With that he hung up and we made our way to the jet.

* * *

 **(Krew Jet, Over Atlantic Ocean) _December 10, 11:05am_**

 _"Destination marked ETA 75 minutes."_ Artemis said. Letting the jet go on autopilot.

"Alright, keep us posted." Exiting the cockpit I met the other collecting their gear. We were still wearing standardized civilian clothing but it never hurt to make sure we have everything. "Alright we'll be making our way to China in about an hour and fifteen minutes. Stock up, make sure your gears working and start our mission when we get there."

"Right."

"You go it." After a few minutes of silence we waited around the jet, until we heard a video call coming from the communications. "It's Winston." He answered the call, the rest of the team were on the call too. "Hey guys what up?"

"You three might want to head over a bit faster." Tracer replied. But the way she said it made it sound as if something bad is happening.

"Okay. Why?" Dante questioned.

"Winston went in to hack in through Chinese government system, in order to find anything related to our work. But is a slight problem." Mercy answered.

"What is it? Can't hack in fast enough. I can send you a program that can help." the blood user said back.

"No is this." On a separate window, Winston showed a series of murders and death, they were in Chinese, Spanish, English, German, Russian I counted up to 15 reports. But why show us this? These people have been targeted on and kill all over the globe their connection,is that they were staff members on Overwatch. But the main evidence is this symbol." Another window popped open revealing two dragons circling around one another eating each others end, it only took a second to figure it out.

"The Shimada Clan? I thought they were taken down year ago?" I asked.

"Taken down yes. But never gone, the one we were able to apprehend died the next day or so. Either by suicide or from homicide from other inmates." Mark answered.

"And the reason you haven't brought it up during our year in training Winston is because..?" I asked with both a tone of sarcasm and annoyance.

"Jason I could make up a million excuses to you about how you weren't ready or this wasn't your fight, but I won't. I was a mistake on my part, I accept that but now we need to focus. 15 people have died and only more are going to end up like them."

"...*Sigh* He's right. Poking fingers at who's to blame won't get us anywhere. Winston if the reason you called us because of the possibility in fight a hidden ninja clan than Jason identity and ours are safe." Dante explained.

"No, he's talking about the blip we're heading for. If the Shimada clan are after Overwatch staff who's to say that signal didn't bring any attention." Mark said. "We need to get there now."

"Right." I said making my way in to the cockpit, shut off the auto-pilot and increase the speed hoping we made it on time to stop an assassination.

* * *

 **(Bejing, China) _December 10 11:51am_**

"Alright you guys know the plan. We find the source of the signal and protect him or her till we meet up." I said. Dante, Mark and I were all wearing civilian clothing over our suits. Figured if the moment is needed we can change quick than give away our position. I've been periodically using wave pulse to "see" if there was any one suspicious but finding ninjas do negate the purpose of looking for them in the first place.

"How far are we." Dante asked. Mark pulled out his phone to show a digital map. "

"Not very far a mile or two west from here." Mark said. Once we had our destination it only took a few more minutes at most to reach it. But it was where it landed us that was a bit tricky.

"So the locator points us toward China's heavily guarded environmental laboratories. Why am I not surprised?" I questioned. I did some research on this place it's one of the crowning jewel in environmental science. Not to mention one of the only places where Talon isn't working with them.

"Great, so now what?" Dante asked.

"Well we can't just walk in and find her. Nor can we break in." Mark listed.

"What about a guest list any formal gathering, parties maybe?" I asked.

 _"I check for any gatherings, conferences, all to a black tie party and found none until a month from now."_ I heard Artemis say.

"Damn it. We cant wait a month. So how the hell do we get in a place like that?" Mark asked. That is a good question. No parties meaning we can't alter the guest list. But then I remembered what Mark just said.

"We're not breaking in." I muttered.

"What?" Dante asked.

"We're not going to break in. It's too fortified and heavily arm do so. But we can sneak our way in to find info." I suggested.

"Ah I see." Dante was getting the idea.

"What?" Mark asked.

"One of us will have to sneak our way in. Hack in to their data base, find the list of employees and match them to any known Overwatch base before it's decommissioning." I explained.

"A sound idea, there should be a sewage system connecting to the building. But we'll need someone who can sneak in without detection, someone who knows how to stay in the shadows." As Mark began to list out the credentials our view then turned to Dante who was also thinking of someone else. Once the Raven haired blood user caught our gaze he had a look of confusion.

"What?"

* * *

 **(Sewers) 3rd POV**

"I hate you guys." Dante said as he crawl through the sewer tunnels.

 _"Don't blame us. We each excel at our own abilities, Jason can plan, I know may way around molecular construction, and you can be stealthy."_ Mark said over the radio. _"I understand it can be annoying but we're on a timetable."_

"Yeah well next time remind me to send one of you down here to understand my annoyance." Dante grumbled. "Now how much longer?"

 _"Just 10 more yards, there should be a service hatch on y_

 _our left."_ After a few more minutes of crawling Dante stopped a service hatch. A quick turn on the handle and he was in. The room had a lot of pipes crossing over many of them in different sizes.

"Alright now what?" Dante asked taking off the body suit he had to where.

 _"Alright right now you should be in the building cellar level. You'll have to work your way up to the security room then to the main server room. We're sending you a map if the building."_ Jason said. _"By the way Artemis will be with if you need anything. Better to have two hacker than one."_

"Thanks." Once he was finished changing his new out fit came to light. When he came to base with Jason and the others, Dante found that he needed a new form of outfit something like Jason or Tracer so with quick work Winston, and Mark got Dante a new suit. He kept the hoodie but it tight fitted around the arms and body, he went for a singular color scheme from top to bottom. Black cargo pants, combat boots, finger-less gloves and a solid black mask, but thanks to Jason on filling them in his abilities there were red tubes running along his arms and legs, all centering to his back.

Thanks to Mercy nano-technology they were able to preserve enough of Dante's blood so he longer needs to harm himself in order to shape his next weapon.

"I'm really loving the new suit. Even if I can't use it right now." Phantom said in admiration.

 _"Glad you do. We've managed to copy Jason's Spark suit with yours, strongly resistance and not to mention light. We've also added a few special feature to your suit, since you require a much deeper level of stealth we've added a camouflage device inside just tap your left ring finger and index to you palm."_ Mark instructed. Once Dante tapped his palm he found the himself transparent to the floor.

"Cool."

 _"Yes but be warned the camouflage is not permanent, you'll only have 45 seconds til the its force to rest."_ Mark instructed.

"45 seconds. I can deal with that."

 _"Good because we have just found your window. I've hacked in to the buildings fire alarm once that happens you'll only have that long to make you way into the security room and find the main server room."_ Artemis explained.

 _"Artemis be sure to highlight the best route to both room when that happens."_ Jason ordered over the radio. _"And Dante...good luck."_ The connection was cut, leaving Phantom and the AI alone.

"Lets do this." Phantom went up the stairs.

* * *

 **(Outside)**

"Alright it's all up on him now." Jason said. He and Mark were waiting in a abandon building a few block away from the lab. "Hopefully the new suit it up to his quota, we didn't exactly have enough time to-what are doing?"

"I've been thinking about something?" Mark said ignoring the look he was receiving from Spark while he was in a meditation pose. "Why go after who ever it is in the middle of the day. If the Shimada clan are a master in the Shinobe art?"

Jason wondered the same thing. "Maybe their that good?" He suggested.

"Or maybe there's another motive." Mark returned. That got Jason thinking, if killing all those staff member were just a diversion, who would their primary target be the only one that would consider a match would be. "Get down!" Mark word and tackle cut Jason's thought in half. Just a few inches of where he was standing a few number of shuriken and kunai knifes were embedded to the floor. Looking ahead a man wearing a solid white ninja gi, along with white head mask and had a single katana holstered to his back. But what really got his attention was the Shimada clan symbol etched on the side of his gi.

"Their motive was to draw us." Spark said piecing together their plan. This wasn't just an assassin hit squad this was a revenge hit, they gave the bait and Overwatch ate it up like a chocolate eclair.

"Well it's just one of them we can take him." Mark said slipping on his gloves. But in a second five more shinobes popped on the same roof as them. Standing almost statue like Jason and Mark stood back to back facing against them.

"You just had to jink us didn't you?" Spark said. _Dante I hope your handling yourself much better than we are._

* * *

 **Sorry this took me so long but distraction is one hell of a drug. Hope you guys like the story and send comments, review and even OC request along the way. Villain or hero is** **accepted so don't be afraid to post them. Also reading my new story Take a Stand it's this new RWBY fanfic I'm making send comments about it as well, you can find in my profile if you wish to see it. This OCmaniac signing off**


	14. Chapter 13: The Chase

**You all know who I am so no need for introduction. But anyway here's today chapter.**

* * *

 **(Secuirty Room, Enviormental Lab) December 10 11:20am**

"You got everything Artemis?" Dante asked. Keeping an eye out on the for any security guards that might come back.

 _"Just a few more seconds. The fire wall on this system is a bit complex, but nothing I can't handle." Artemis commented._

"Great. Now all we need to do is-" Just as Dante was about to finish his sentence an alarm broke out in the room, and echoed throughout the hall. "Artemis."

 _"Someone broke through the security program and initiated a override switch. We can't do anything else about it without wasting anymore time."_

"Then copy anything you can quick. We have to leave now!" Phantom spoke. He'll question the hack another time, but he had to guess that it was the same person who hack them in Brazil. "But how are they doing this?"

 _"Dante we're ready. Pull me out!" Artemis yelled._ In a instant Dante pulled the device connecting Artemis and placed it behind his mask. _"We don't have much time, securtiy is already on their way here."_

"Then we better make track." Phantom burst out the room and ran down the hall. But right when he make that turn and small squad of security were already on their way. "Crap!"

"Dongjie! (Freeze!)" One of the man yelled. Dante already turn around to miss the shot fired at him.

"Artemis, I need an exit route!"

 _"Searching. Vents, to narrow for you to crawl, and too many guards for you to fight off,not to mention we're on the second floor._

"Artemis?!"

 _"Have you tried charging out of there?!"_ It took a few second for the idea to sink in till a small smirk was place behind his mask. Taking a left at the hallway it was by luck a dead end was met. He quickly asked for the design of the wall. _"That wall leads to back entrance of the building. You'll need a battering ram going 25 miles in order to break it down."_

"Or one person with super strength." Starting in a running position he opened the blood channel form his suit and willed to cover his body. By the time the guard came all the saw was a man in a deep red body suit running straight for the wall. One guard was smart enough to start firing at the running man, only to find the bullet bounce off the red man suit and break through the wall like human sized wrecking ball. As the dust settled, the guards only found the impact to where the man landed and police officers looking around the area.

About a block away from the building Dante deactivated the camouflage to suit hiding behind a dumpster. "I think we're in the clear."

 _"That was too close."_ Artemis breathed in relief.

"Artemis what happened back there, how was someone able to slip past your defenses?"

 _"I don't know. I was able to run a quick trace program and look."_ A screen popped open showing the same symbol that was shown in Brazil.

"Great, it's the hacker again. How the hell did they find us here?" Dante asked. He went through his phone, looking at the employees list the AI copied. One by one Dante saw each photo and tried to find a match, until he spotted one photo that stopped him completely. It was a woman, she had pale skin, brown eye, her face was well rounded with a pinkish blush on her face, her brown brunette hair reaching down to her neck. The woman's name is Li Na Zhang, but Dante knew her as another. "Mei."

"As in Mei-Ling Zhou, she was reported missing over 30 years ago."

"We'll figure it out after we confront her, right now we need to contact the other." The blood user began contacting the team. "Spark I got the data, where you?"

 _"Uh..."_

* * *

(Rooftops)

"Kinda busy at the moment!" Jason yelled as he parried a sword from the Shimada ninja. He ducked when the ninja threw a couple shuriken at the hero. "But would gladly like the help!"

"That's a given." Mark said snapping his fingers at the other two. Snap after snap the alchemist missed his mark by only a few inches. One shinobi came in close and threw the first punch. With quick hands Mark blocked the punched and countered with a cross, but the ninja was smart enough to duck under the strike and tried to counter attack with a back-flip kick to which Mark was able to step back from and fired a few more finger snaps. "We to get out of here!"

"Trying!" Jason yelled back firing from the pistol form of his weapon. As he was concentrating on one ninja the two other came by the side and held him in place. "Big mistake." Instantly Spark let out a strong burst of lighting forcing the two shinobis off of him and preform a double lariat to the ninas knocking them out in seconds. "Mark we'll need breathing room."

The alchemist understood that and quikcly drew a symbol on the ground, slamming his hand on it and strong dust cloud enveloped everyone in the roof. As the dust settled were five Shimada ninja three if which were still standing, with either hero nowhere in sight.

"Wareware wa karera no tame ni naru hazudesu?" (Should we look for them?") One shinobi questioned.

"Īe. Karera wa watashitachi o mokuhyō ni michibikudeshou." (No. They'll lead us to the target.) Their leader spoke and in a veil of smoke the group vanished. down below in a near by ally way Jason and Mark poked their head out for any signs of Shimada ninjas.

"I think we're safe. For now at least." Jason commented. Stepping out from hiding. "You alright?"

"For the most part. Dante mind giving us your location?"

"I'm right here." Phantom replied.

 _"And I'm here too, thanks for asking."_ Artemis added sarcastically.

"We need a safe house. as much as I want to keep fighting ninjas. We'll need compare note." Jason said.

"Wait ninjas?" Dante asked.

Lets talk about this after we find a place to rest up." Everyone agreed, and changed into their civilian wear. After that they headed for a hotel for for full debriefing. Once Dante was done the room was filled with only silence.

"...Well this is a blunder." Mark commented.

"Yeah no shit. The Shimada clan are still out in the there, and the person their interest happens to be a climatologist that vanished for over 30 years. Is there anything else I'm forgetting?" Jason questioned in agitation.

"Well there's also the fact that I'm now a wanted man. And the same person who hack us in Brazil showed here too. So there's that." Dante answered.

"I was being fucking rhetorical!" Jason yelled.

"Calm down! Look we may not have enough time to deal with all this. For all we know the clan might be on her way right now. Where's her address?" Mark said getting right to the point.

 _"I highlighted the location to your maps."_ The AI said. The Alchemist stood ready for another bout but he clearly saw the tension in the room. "Look, we can deal with whatever hell we've got later but right now, a member of our own is in trouble, stay here and complain or run and fight that's your choice." Mark said suiting up.

"Let's get ready."

* * *

 **(Mei's Apartment) December 10 3:00pm**

"Snowball knock it off our neighbors might hear something." Mei chuckle out, trying to calm down her robot companion.

*KNOCK KNOCK* There was a loud knock on the door, it worried Mei, she had friends but one of them were close enough for her to meet her here. She press her self against the sink. "S-shi(Y-yes)?"

"Mei-Ling?!" It was mans voice but how did he know her real name. He had an american accent.

"I'm sorry. But I know no one by that name." She replied nervously.

"Listen Li we know who your really are. And so are the people that are coming to kill you." The man behind the door spoke. It shocked the climatologist once he said that, but it also confused her who would be trying to kill her. "Please just let us in and we can explain everything."

Hesitantly she switch the lock for the door and slowly opened it, revealing Spark and Alchemist in the hero suit but with out their mask. "Hi there I'm Spark and this is my partner Alchemist, mind if we come in?" Spark asked. Mei opened the door fully and allow the hero to come in, Spark stood in front the of the scientist while Alchemist began looking out through each window. "Anything?"

"We're good. For how ever long."

"Great. Ms. Zhou as much as we like to have this conversation it's best that we get a move on. Grab all your essential and be ready to move out." Spark ordered.

"W-wait. H-how did you know who I am?" Mei asked but she was pushed into her room before she cold get an answer.

"No time for that now, get dress up and get ready to leave." Spark said, but he then felt something hard collide with his head. "Ow. What the-?" He shout was cut short when Snowball started to bump the hero head furiously. Now words were said from the machine but he could tell that it was mad by the electronic expression from it eyes. "Uh sorry?"

"Snowball it's okay. Their just worried." Mei placated the machine.

 _"Oh its so cute. It's like a artificial puppy."_ Artemis cooed over. She formed a physical body of her self and floated towards Snowball. _"Who's a good boy~, you are, yes you are."_ No one made a comment about an AI treating another machine as if it were a real puppy. And said puppy had an e

"Art we really don't have time for this. Dante, how're we doing?" Mark asked in the holo chat.

 _"I got the jet ready. I'll be waiting right here for you guy."_

"You sure you handle yourself on your own?"

 _"I'm stronger than I look. Just get here quick."_ With that the call was disconnected. Mei came out of her room wearing light blue sweater and tight jean that surprising hug her figure.

"Okay, I'm ready." Mei said, unaware of the long starting Spark was making once he saw her. Snapping himself out of the trance he open the wind leading to the fir escape. "How were you able to finn me in the first place?"

"When one of out members activated the recall signal, your's was still a part of Overwatch despite it date led us here, and all we had to do was match it to anyone who might match the employment list from that long ago. Then lo and behold you match the facial property 100 percent." Little did she know Spark was only telling a half truth, he couldn't tell her that she looked familiar from a popular video game, but it was true that they had an employment list that went back to where it was first made.

"Alright but you said someone was coming to kill me. Who?" Asked the Chinese woman, as they reach the rooftop heading their way to the next building.

"Its-

"Look out!" As soon as Mark shouted Spark was already on the defensive, quickly flashing his weapon out he deflected few shuriken heading their way, effort was truly rewarded as one of the bladed projectiles managed to penetrate Jason's arm. "You alright?!"

"Who are they?!" Mei questioned.

"The Shimada." Spark grumbled as three shinobe appeared on sight. As Spark yanked the shuriken out of his arm he used the gun form of his weapon. "Three on two no much of a odds here." He muttered.

Nut right when the clan's ninja came close the large wall of ice just appeared. Both Alchemist and Spark turned to see Mei pointing her blaster like weapon at where the wall was constructed. "Whoa, what was that?"

"That...that science." Mei answered with a tone of pride.

"Well whatever it is won't stop them for long. Spark, Ms. Zhou hold on tight." Beneath them was a drawn symbol on the floor to which Mark then slammed his palms on the symbol, making the floor beneath them to rise and send them to the another rooftop. While descending Spark quickly carried Mei bridal style, said woman let out a small 'eep' when was carried. "The jets not too far from here."

"Then let's move. Dante get the Krew ready we're on our way." Jason ordered while still holding Mei.

"Umm, can you let me down." The climatologist asked shyly. She held tightly to the hero carrying her, as they hopped along each rooftop, if Jason looked at Mei now he would see a noticeable blush on her face.

"Not yet at the moment. Just a few more buildings." Spark said, tightening his grip on the girl. Said girl took a glance over the shoulder and saw something she wish she hadn't. Make that three somethings.

"Uh..."

"Something wrong Mei?" Spark asked.

"We a little problem." The Chinese woman pointed behind him and at a glance he saw three of Shimada shinobe running after them.

"Great. Mark Take Mei with I'll keep them busy in the mean time!" Spark yelled.

"Are you crazy?! The only one that can fight them off is Genji, and even then it was still difficult for him." Mark argued.

"Well Genji isn't here. And we don't have time to deal with them. We get out of here and I'll meet you there!" Spark returned, he tossed Mei in the air forcing the alchemist to catch her and watch Spark run back towards the ninja.

"Grr...that idiot." Mark growled. "He better comes back or else Lena will have my balls if he doesn't, not to mention the time I will have to spend on the couch when Misako hear about it." He did not want to be in that couch again. _Jason you better live through this._

Back with Jason, the hero was standing face to face with the ninja clan. But only one walk in front pf the others his gi looked slightly different than the others and his posture had a look of leadership and authority. "So you decided to not run." The leader spoke in English.

"I've decided to put an end to this and give my friends a running chance." Spark said.

"You are brave to stand alone." He said.

"Please, I'm much more terrified than brave. But I will not let any of you get past me. You want to kill them you've got to kill me first." Sparked replied with added conviction. His lighting dancing around his body to creating a whitish glow around him.

"Anata wa anata ga katsu koto ga dekiru to omou bakada." (You are a fool if you think you can win)The leader spoke, brandishing his katana.

"Yume no nai otoko yori mo orokamono no hō ga ī.(Better a fool than a man without dreams) Spark replied in the same language. The three stood in silence before Spark made the first move. Shifting one of his baton to a pistol form he fire first. the first two ninjas dashed at him from the side to which Spark." **Sunder Ground!"** Spark exclaimed, pushing the two away from the hero.

The leader then dashed with his blade raise and went for a downward strike, Spark defended himself by rasing his other baton and countered with hay maker. But that was a mistake as the leader quickly grabbed hero's arm and tossed him over his shoulder. The impact caused Spark some pain but he ignored as the Shimada leader had his blade pointed at his throat. As soon as the blade came down Spark tilted his head slightly to the left allowing the blade to missed him and penetrated through the roof. Jason countered by Bolting upward and struck down with a double hammer fist but he missed it by a hair.

It was then the other two shinobe's struck down with their swords, only to be blocked by Sparks batons. With a strong push the hero fought off the ninja one by one, with reflexes nearly inhuman, but if they were to see past Sparks visor they would see his eyes nearly bursting with electricity. But not even he knows how he is able to do this.

"Mark tell me what going on?" Spark asked.

 _"Little busy at the moment. Call you back when we get the chance."_ With that Dante ended the call leaving the hero alone against the three. Spark's weapon shifted back into their baton form and he slammed both ends of the weapon together to form a staff as the lighting dance around it.

"Bring it."

* * *

 **(Hangar)**

"We _really_ miscounted on the number of ninjas at the moment. Looks' like they knew where to find- Dante get down!" He snapped his fingers at the ninja sneak attacking him. Said attacker was propelled away from the explosion as Dante continued to fight off another ninja in front of him, using the blood pack in his suit he morphed the blood into a scythe. The shinboe dash in range for a sword strike to which Dante blocked with the pole arm, he countered with a quick twirl of his weapon and performed a upward swing, he missed but was able to position the ninja at the same place where the first one was launched.

Before the shinobes could make their move a blast of white and blue hit them, encasing them in a thin veil on ice.

"Thank's Mei." Dante said.

"You were taking a while and I was getting a bit bored." The Chinese woman said, a little annoyed that she was needed to protected. Before anyone could make their move the door to the hangar slammed opened revealing an exhausted Spark. His suit showed scuff marks and slight tears, his visor showed cracks along the glass.

"Sorry, took a wrong turn." Spark said breathless. The staff he held snapped in two and were holstered behind his back. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing that we can talk about later. Artemis has the ship prepped and ready for launch." Dante informed everyone.

"Then let move." Mark commented. As the Krew jet prepares for take off the window burst open showing three of the ninjas Spark was fighting enter the room. "Aw come on!"

"Artemis emergency take off now!" Sparked ordered making his way through the cockpit. The jet lifts off the ground making its way out the building, the leader seeing this pulled out a collapsible bow and drew one arrow. His arms starts to coil a strange blue energy that connects to the arrow and he yells.

 **"R** **yuu ga waga teki wo kurau** **!"** He release but instead of an arrow two glowing energy like dragons came out and flew it way toward the jet.

"Ooooh Crap!" Mark yelled.

"Jason get us out of here!" Dante yelled.

"Trying, Artemis full thrust now!" Spark yelled, the jet shifted to full speed, but the dragons proved they can keep up. Each second that has past the dragon are decreasing distance. "God dammit. Artemis we need counter measures now!"

 _"That would work if they wee missile. Mystical energy dragons are a bit hard to evade!"_ Artemis argued. Multiple idea were formulating inside Sparks head but each one were just as complicated or difficult to complete. Until one idea came to mind, unstrapping himself he get in a running position. _"Jason?"_

"No matter happens you keep jet heading straight home. I'll find a way, I promise." Spark said. "Wish me luck." He bolts forward.

 _"Good luck."_ The AI whispered wish for her partners safety. Spark runs out the bay door ignoring his friends cry and while in the air the transparent creatures locked on to him.

"You will not proceed any further. **Rashield**." The two clashed, there was moment where the dragon were gaining control of the clash but pouring every last bit of his power Spark was able to launch back the dragons but as they disappear, the young hero felt his own strength leave him. The last thing he spotted was the jet flying away while he falls down vanishes in the ocean below.

* * *

 **(Home Base, California) December 10 5:00pm**

"What do you mean you left him?!" That was Lena in her most worried and furious tone. When she heard there were complication during the mission Lena was a bit worried but thought that Jason and the team could take care of it. But once they landed and found out Jason was know where around that is when she understood the word 'complication'.

"It wasn't our choice to make. We were left with a limited window and zero options, if Jason didn't do what he did we'd all be dead." Dante argued. The blood user understood the moment Spark ran out of the jet. and he also knew that he survived something like this. He refused to believe he was killed by something like this.

"There was always an option but you neglected to find them!" Lena yelled.

"Taking on a old ninja clan with out any form of information training before hand isn't exactly and easy thing to do. This isn't some kind of superhero show where the hero fights off an enemy won by luck and justice, and the show fades to black. Jason made the call and we're alive because of it."

"And what about Jason?!" Lena returned.

"He's still alive." Winston spoke pulling the two away from each other.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"Before we activated the recall Jason proposed an idea. If any case we were to be separated during a mission a mirco-tracker would activate. Giving us his location at a touch of a button." Winston explained.

"So where is he now? Mark asked. Winston typed for a few second on the keyboard before a globe appeared, zooms in and a white dot was blinking on a shore of china.

"He's somewhere along the shore of Silver Beach. Vital signs are normal, he's just unconscious. With luck he'll wake up before we look for him." Winston replied. "I'll look for Angela see if she can join us." With that he left the room, Mark follow in tow, leaving Lena and Dante alone.

"...Sorry." Lena was the first to speak.

"What?" Dante questioned.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She mumbled.

"It's fine, if it was someone I loved I'd react like that too." The blood user answer earning a embarrassed look from the ex-pilot, her cheeks burning red. "What? You didn't think I wouldn't notice."

"..." Lena replied came in silence.

"My advice, best do it when you have the chance, and considering our line of work we might not have that many chances." He finished leaving the room and Tracer to think over his words. She looked at the screen where Jason is located hoping that he's alright.

 _Jason please be alright._

* * *

 **(Silver Beach) _December 11 12:04am_**

Along the shore of China a lone figure washed up. He tried to stand but his exhaustion took hold of him as he flops back to the sand. "I...hate...the ocean." He panted. Spark knew that he needed to move but every part of his body were screaming to just relax.

 _Maybe I should give myself a few minutes of rest. Then find a way home._ The hero simply thought, as he allowed the weight of his eyes fall and his body relax. Unaware of pair of eyes gazing at him, and these had a strange green glow on them.

* * *

 **So this took a while but hope you all like the small cameo and a future character I will present soon enough, you'll just have to figure who it is. On another note this story will have main attention as well as another but you'll know which one once it is updated. Have any comments leave a review, any questions send me a PM. This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	15. Chapter 14: The Shinobe

**Hey it's been a while but here I am again with a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **(Unknown Location) Time Unknown**

 ** _1st POV_**

You ever had a dreamless sleep, where the only thing you see is black, where in my eyes I was in somewhere white. Somewhere endless.

 _Wake up._

What? Who said that?

 _You need to wake up_

But I'm so tired. I need to rest.

 _There is more work to be done. The five are now known, it time to fight._

The five?

 _WAKE UP!_

* * *

"AH!" I awoke with a start. Gasping as I sat up, looking around I found that I was in a western like Chinese home. I see that me mask and suit were on a separate chair, and bandages wrapped around my body. Not a second later every part of my upper torso was completely sore. Must have been a late reaction to waking up so fast, which brings me to my first question. "Where am I?"

"You are in a safe place." I hear and electronic like tone behind me. My eye widen when I heard the similarity on it's tone, this Omnic was someone i wanted to meet for a while now. Once caught the figure of the voice I could not hide my surprise and amazement.

"Tekhartha Zenyatta." I said in a loud whisper.

"I'm please to see the hero of my old pupil knows who I am. It is an honor to meet you Spark." The wise Omnic said to me as he gave a small bow.

"Are you kidding the honor's all mine." I tried sitting up from my bed but the pain and soreness across my body was too much to deal with. Zenyatta held on to my shoulders and laid me down on the bed.

"Your wound have not truly healed. The fall you took damaged the most part of your upper body. It will take time before you can stand strong." Then it's a good thing that came prepared.

"There's a device in the back pocket of my suit, you would mind getting for me?" I asked. Zenyatta reached for the device where it's location, and placed on my hand. It was a small circular object that had a small button on top as soon as I pressed a surge of lighting filled my body, allowing to heal it at the same time. There was a long sigh I didn't know let out when body was done healing. I stood back up stretching out any stiff muscle I had. "There we are."

"Interesting, you've acquired such a strange ability." Zenyatta said with a hint of astonishment.

"Yeah, it became apart of me for as long as I knew. Thanks for saving me by the way I appreciate it." I said.

"My freind I ma be the one who dress your wound, but I was not the one who rescued you." Well that's confusing if he wasn't the one who save me then who?

"Master is everything alright? I saw a strange light in the room." No way.

"Yes my pupil, in fact I believe our guest is awake. Please introduce yourself." Anticipation was killing me, each step I heard my heart was this close to bursting. And then he entered, standing at tall 6'7" silver tinted skin and green glowing visor.

"Genji..." I said out loud.

"I see he knows you as well." Zenyatta humored his pupil. "I believe he is the one you should thank."

"U-uh Right! Thank you for saving for my life, if it wasn't for you I pretty sure I wouldn't be here today." I thank him. "Which begs the question how long was I out for?"

"Two day at most. Multiple fracture upon four of your ribs, a bruised collared bone and major exhaustion. I was surprised you woke up a quicker than expected." Two days? Jeez everyone probably worried about me. _Oh crap Tracers going to kill me._ But before I could think further on that, my mind went back to my dream or whatever that was.

"You seemed troubled." I hear Zenyatta state.

"It's nothing, just had a strange dream really."

"I am not talking about the dream." I was a bit confused at first until I got what he was saying. Guess it was time for some Omnic therapy.

"...When I became a apart of Overwatch I thought I would understand the consequences and benefits along with it. But...every time we were done with one challenge another pops up and it leaves me with too many questions." I explained.

"You are afraid. Every one holds the same fear of being overwhelmed. But its within your own power that you must keep fighting for the answer you seek." Zenyatta replied. I let out a sigh when I heard this.

"Yeah I figured. I just need to find outlet or something." I muttered. "Again thanks for saving me you two, once I get set up I'll be out of your hair."

"Perhaps, Genji would be some assistance." Um what?

"Um what?" I repeated my thoughts.

"Well you have been bedridden for an amount of time I believe its only fair that you receive assistance." Well who am I to denied help from a robot monk. After I change back in to my suit I tried to find anything that might might still work. If the water didn't mess with any of my equipment then the fall did, my visor was broken to pieces and suit lost all electronic function. Calling the team wont work here, I'm sure I'll figure out something later.

Once I was done I exited the room and looked out to see that I was nowhere near civilization. It makes sense that, I would think that there would be at least some noise outside instead of birds chirping. But this place is what you expect from disclosed location, I then went to search for Zenyatta in order to find a way back to my friends. But instead the building I went inside turned out to be a training room. That's where I find Genji sitting mediating in the middle of the room, I guess I was interrupting.

"If your looking Master Zenyatta his room is the door on you left." Genji replied.

"Oh thanks. Sorry for interrupting your training." I apologized.

"On the contrary, you're just in time. I've seen what you can do, you still require a lot of training." Is he commenting on my fighting skills?

"Uh well I have gone pretty far with the training I have now." I replied.

"And how well did you do against the Shimada?" I clicked my tongue on that one. "You rely solely on power with no direction, you only hope for your attack to hit even after you fire the shot."

"So what do you propose I do? I keep training, keep figuring out new way to fight. I know I'll be fighting someone out of my league, but I'd at least like to know that the amount of training I did can make my opponent move in the end." I replied. He was every fight I've been in, was only pure luck, Against Widowmaker,: Luck, Reaper: Luck through objectives, Roadhog and Juckrat: Luck by Las Vegas police, Vishkar: Luck by the rebels, even after the Shimada if by pure luck that Genji was there when he found me.

"Before I can give you the answer you must try to do one thing." Genji said as he stood up and stayed centered to the floor.

"And that is?" I ask already feeling what the answer may be.

"Hit me." I stood there for a good few seconds before I come up with the very next word hat came to mind.

"Huh?" That seems about right

"You must try to hit me and only then you'll have your answer." He explained.

"So I just have to hit you and I'll have my answer. That's it?" I asked, I know the saying "not to look a gift horse" in the face but this requires a bit more thorough investigation. It was only when Genji got in to a Rock Lee stance did I know he was serious.

"Whenever you're ready." He replied, I got into a stance myself and carefully took a step closer. Not a second later I launched a few quick jabs but I knew they wouldn't hit. I followed up with a right roundhouse but the cyborg quickly grabbed my and tossed me to a floor behind him. "Are you done practicing?"

"We'll see." I replied as I stood back up. I charged in with a straight left which missed but was able to block an uppercut just in time. Countered with a front kick with my left leg somehow Genji was able jump on said leg, grab my forehead and push me down to the floor once more. I retaliate with a palm strike to the gut but Genji jumped back just before I could connect. I charged once more this time with a jumping sidekick but that was a mistake as Genji countered once more by grabbing on to my ankle and using the momentum to throw me around like a rag doll. He lets go with enough force to launch me to one of the wooden pillars of the room back first and flop roughly on the floor.

"Are you ready to continue?" He asked. This was starting to get annoying. In my agitation lighting was already starting to spark off my body. "Are feeling frustrated?"

I decided not to answer that question and instead I used **Bolt** to appear right behind Genji's blind spot, but somehow he was able to counter with a back-kick to which I was able to block in time with a cross guard. The power of the kick force me to skid back a few feet but I still hold my ground.

"Impressive. Adaptation, improvisation, and interesting use of instinct. But your technique should not be your weakest weapon." Okay, this was starting to get really frustrating. He want technique, okay then.

" **Sunder Ground!** " With a yell I shot out a small concentrated wave of lighting at the cyborg, I watched him dodged the attack by jumping at a high height, I saw the arc way of his jump and found he was heading right for me, so quickly I pulled out my batons and clashed with his short sword. The cyborg followed up with a sweep kick which luckily I countered with spinning back-heel kick but I was still too slow as Genji already caught my leg once more and swung to the other side of the room. But this time I adjusted myself just right to land safely on my feet, but as soon as I landed Genji was already in front of me. I tried to throw a punch I was fast enough, Genji got me with a strong uppercut to the jaw, then he followed with a palm strike to the stomach and finally a strong kick to the chest.

The power of the kick launch me to another wooden pillar of the room but this time cracking the wood upon impact. And boy did that hurt. I tired standing back up but after everything that went down in a less than a few minutes my body just wants to sleep.

"How did I beat you?" Really? That what's he's asking?

"You didn't just beat me. You played with me, I couldn't even come close in to tapping you. I wasn't strong enough." I answered.

"Did you ever wonder why your element was lightning?" I simply shook my head. "Each element held a simple trait that defines it, fire is passion, water is tranquility, earth is stability, and wind hold freedom. These were the trait that each element hold respectively, but lightning was something much different." I think I get what he was saying.

"Lightning hold all the traits in one." I replied.

"More to it than that. You have all these trait but none of them, you are powerful yet weak. But it's only within your choice can that happen, you are apart of the lightning as is the lightning is apart of you. But don't of think, know." As he spoke, I began to wonder if that was really true. Did I truly know that the element was apart of me or just with me. "Again." He spoke facing me in a stance.

I stood back up in to a stance, repeating a mantra in head. _We are one._ With hesitation I dashed forward with a few quick jabs that were easily block but, in response Genji tried to jab but i was able to block them in tow. Few punches were only able to graze my head once or twice, until one of his fist was nearly a centimeter away from my face that force me to jumped back before it made contact. "What's wrong? You much faster than this. As I said you are apart of the lightning, don't think you are know you are."

 _I do know. I know_. I didn't understand what happened next but once I got in to distance I fired rapid punches each once coated in electricity, it became a point where I was fast enough to push Genji pack to a wall. I was quick enough to hold on to Genji fist it was right when one of my fist was just about make contact to his face did I snap back from my trance. I tried my best to understand what happened but my best guess was I pulled a Neo from "The Matrix".

"I see you beginning to understand." Genjis' word brought me back to the real world.

"A little. Crazy question but have you met a elemental before?" I asked. He somehow had prior knowledge about my powers and was able to give great advice on how to use them. Maybe...

"No." Well that was shot down quick. "An old friend give me the knowledge." Old friend. An informant maybe? No...wait a second.

"Winston? He told you?"

"When he activated the recall it was only a matter of time before I joined in as well. Once I saw you wash along the shore I knew my time has come. Winston was quite shock to hear that you were with me the entire time. Though Lena on the other hand..." Oh crap.

"How bad was it?" I asked nervously. Only to received a dread like silence from the cyborg. "Crap."

"Love is one the world most powerful emotion, especially when it come to women." I looked at him curiously, when and where did love come in to the picture? "They should arrive here any second." Wait what?!

"And you decide to tell me this now?!" If I didn't know any better I could feel Genji smirking behind his mask. It wasn't even ten seconds till the sound of the krew jet come along. "Well wish me luck." I said as I stepped out from the building watching the jet park not too far from me, the first exiting the ship was Winston.

"Glad to see you're not dead." He joked.

"Believe me no one's more glad than I." I returned.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."Before I asked what he meant by that a blue blur slammed me to the ground. I was bit dizzy from the hit but when my cleared up I finally got what Winston was talking about.

"Jason! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Do you remember who you are?!" Tracer asked...more like rambled on. I can see that she was worried for me the entire time.

"In order, no, no, and yes. I'm fine Trace one I woke up all I needed was a charge." I explained.

"So you're okay." She asked in a hopeful tone. I gave her a small nod and she smile then turn from nice and soothing to cold and fighting. "Good." As she got back up her hand was stretched out hesitantly I took hold of it and as soon as I stood up Lena's smile was then turned in to and hateful glare. "YOU IDIOT!"

Her took me by surprise that I that didn't even see the punch coming. For a small her she a strong right hook. "Do you have any idea how worried I got when I found out you got left behind?!" I didn't give a reply when I got back up from the punch. "26 hours! 26 hour I stayed awake, waiting for a call or a sign knowing that you were alright! When Genji called us I made it my mission to make sure you were alright myself. And now here you are saying that your fine and all you needed was a charge?! You complete arse Jason Pierce!" Ooh she used my full name she is definitely pissed, before I could make my reply I saw Lena's expression turn from rage to sorrow in a matter of seconds.

"Trace." I tried saying before I was tackled again into a tight embrace.

"I hate being worried for you, but after everything that happened." She hiccuped a sob. "I tried so hard to be happy but I can't...I can't-" I stopped her before she could go on by returning her hug in full.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for putting through that. I didn't mean to put you through something like this. You were right to be mad at me, I was just putting myself as a sacrifice without any hesitation, not even thinking about the consequences of what I may leave behind." I replied. "While a hero's death may be noble, it doesn't exactly leave a good feeling to those he or she leave behind. Sorry for being such a idiot."

"You better be." I hear her whispered. We stayed in each others arms for a while before someone snapped us back to reality.

"Should we leave you too a moment?" I here Winston asked. I really tempted to say know but Tracer was the first to reply.

"Nope! Let's head home." Lena answered. I let out a small sigh while watch her walk back to the jet.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't coming with us huh?" I asked both Genji and Zenyatta.

"I'm afraid not, there is still something I must do." Genji answered. I guess he must be going out to find his brother, that his mission. I turn to Zenyatta to know his answered, but instead we both stared at each other for a second to understand what he was going to do. He may be a member of Overwatch but he his a nomad first, his mission isn't finished, all I did was give a nod and head my way back to the jet.

"So anything I miss while I was gone?" I asked Winston while we enter the ship.

"Let's see. Mei's getting used to the space, Eva's finally out from the infirmary and Dante is trying to find our resident hacker." That's good to hear. Though I was a bit skeptical on the Dante bit.

"Let's just hope he doesn't do something dumb before we head back." I commented.

"It's Dante he's smarter than that." I hope so Winston. I hope so.

* * *

 **(Back Alley, California) December 13 12:05am Dante's POV**

This was a very dumb idea. After Jason got separated from us I work straight on the computer to find out resident hacker, who proved to be ten time as hard to find the work thinnest needle in a hay stack. But then an idea hit me, the best way to find said needle is you get a magnet, and the best magnet is by decrypting highly advance military codes. It was then our hacker stopped in time before I could do any more damage, with Artemis's help we were able to find his trail before he vanishes.

But in the end all that was left was a the same symbol he's left before. I was this close in to giving up until a message chat open. All it said was to meet up at this address alone around midnight. It was against my better judgment to not tell anyone before leaving and told Artemis to keep it a secret until I came back.

Now here I am, waiting in the middle of the night, a little chilly, wearing my suit underneath. For someone who might try and kill me just to keep himself in the dark. "This was a mistake."

"I wouldn't say so." I here a women's voice behind me. I then felt a muzzle pressed against the back of my head even before I could make my move. "Now you are going to turnaround slowly and face me." This woman she dangerous. I turn around slowly and immediately what catches my eye was the strange purple glow embedded on her head. She a nice color theme going on. Though it still made me wonder how she got behind me, but I still had to maintain a cool facade.

"So are you here to kill me, or are we going to talk?" I stared deeply at the woman's eye as she did with mine. Her gun still aimed at my head, I see her smirk and thought she was still going to shoot till she pulled the gun away.

"Relajate, I'm not going to kill you." She answered. She can see that I was still cautious of her. "I mean I was the once who sent you that address."

"So your our resident hacker." It wasn't a question but more of an observation. "Got a name?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't really have a name. But you can call me...Sombra." She replied. I wondered what she meant by not having a real name but I can get back to that later.

"So there a reason why we have to meet here?" I asked.

"You were looking for me, I wanted to know why." Sombra answered.

"Well you were the one who hacked in our server and almost botch my teams mission."

"Hacked? It was like a the key already placed in lock. All I had to do was turn it." She replied mockingly.

"Who's side are you on? It was obvious you could have done it even before we got inside Vishkar, and again in China, but you did it right when we're about done with the mission. Why?" I asked.

"I want to show you something." With her claw like gloves a holo-screen maximized for both of us to see. It was a web, a digital web of connections, Talon, Overwatch, Blackwatch, Vishkar, LumeriCo? I read an article about that place, CEO might be going bankrupt after tonight. Volskaya Industry, a major security breach numerous amount of guards dead not to mention a new mech destroyed, but Katya was still alive. "So what do yo think?"

"I think you're on to something the same way my friend is, but just a hundred times in depth. Why have all this information?" I asked not bothering to try hiding my astonishment.

"Information is power, and I'm going to find out who really runs the world. And when I do I'll be pulling the strings."

"Your talking unraveling the world biggest web of conspiracies." I commented looking at all the info. "How close are in finding it?" I asked.

"..."

"That much huh?" I joked.

"Cállate! It's as easy as it look. My employers are that good in keeping on formation from me." She bit back, and ended it with a pout. I have to say she looks pretty cute like that.

...Wait what? You know what never mind that now.

"So what's the real reason for calling me here?" I asked.

"I have friend in a lot of places but never would I find a friend in Overwatch." Oh so that's what she wants.

"Is that what I can be to you? Or what you want me to be?" I have to know if this is some sort of blackmail.

"Well that really up to you. We can try to be friend and work out some give and take or..." So she does have info but she want's to do this without aggression. I like it her style.

"I do like the give and take routine. Ladies first."

"Well, it may not be much but my employer are looking for two more people like your friend Sparky." Oh I am going to hang that over his head for a while.

"And have they found either one of them?" I asked. She shook her head. "Well at least we have a chance."

"Your turn."

"I've been looking on any mythology connecting towards element. Turn's out they've been apart of this world for as long as civilization has been created, but then they suddenly vanished. Almost as if they knew the world had no need for them at the time. And nowthey're here."

"What dose the mythology have anything to do with them?" Sombra replied.

"In every major event these elementals were there, Roman empire, Mongolian empire, American revolution, the World Wars. Hell even the war in Iraq they were there. But before the Omnic crisis not a single rumor about them has popped up. I don't know about you but that's bit of sign saying something is going." I explain as best I could.

"And Sparky's at the center of it?" She asked. I shrugged. "Alright, we'll keep in touch later. If I find anything worth knowing you'll be first to know." But she didn't give me any contact info.

"And how do we that?" I asked. I got and bit nervous when she got closer.

"I'll be in touch." She lightly tapped my nose and gave me a wink vanishing and a strange digital like stream. Huh I wonder if this how Jason felt when he first met Widowmaker face to face.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it, took me a while to figure out when would Sombra show herself and the little history about Jason's power. I am also glad to see that me this story has reached over 30 thousand hits. All in lest that 20 chapters no less, thank you all for you viewing. But now done with that I have a task for you all, I need to elemental hero to complete this, one wind and one earth, the best one get be apart of this story, it can be either man or a female and their personality have to apart of the description of said hero/heroine.**

 **As always this OCmaniac signing off.**


	16. Chapter 15: The Poison

**Wow over 30 thousand view and still growing. It make me want to cry (wipe imaginary tear away) this chapter will be about a promise I plan on keeping for a friend. This is a showing of two new OC characters which I hope you'll like. Any way after this chapter I'm going to leave out another poll.**

* * *

 **(Training Room, California) _December 18 12:15pm 3rd POV_**

"So any word from our female informant?" Jason dropped down, dodging a roundhouse from Dante and jumped back in time to dodge a blood-scythe swipe.

"Nothing yet, but I've looking around the police report in the country. There have been mysterious death, each victim were hanged or place somewhere before the victim was kill." Dante replied. He jumped and struck his weapon down where Jason stood. Said hero was able to step in close enough where the blade was past his body and his batons were blocking the pole right by his shoulder. "But how they were killed was the weird part, no bruises, no cuts, not even a form of a blunt object. It was like they died by either poisoning which shockingly the doctors weren't able to find. Or they had really bad health which would be weird since most of these victims had a clean bill of it."

"Let's try my informant and see what we can find." Both put their weapons away and exited the training room. The same day Jason came home Dante informed him about Sombra, at first he was skeptical about her but Jason said he'll give her a chance and that she was Dante's responsibility.

 _"Are you two sure that we shouldn't let the rest know who our informants is?"_ Artemis suggested.

"If we let them know then we'll lose our informants trust. The only reason Jason told me about was because I figured out his informant." It was true Dante confronted Jason about this whole informant business a few days after joining. Not only that but since Dante was apart of his world it was a little easy to know that the truth between them was clean.

"Beside it not like we were going to keep this quiet from them forever. At some point either we'll tell them or they found out themselves the truth will come out, whether we like it or not." Jason added. He stepped in front of the computer and went on to search for murders Dante was talking about. There were a total of 6 murder case where the victim died form a mysterious cause but end up in another location. "Huh, there's a pattern here, the victims are not as connected but where they were place is more on the case."

"Yeah I saw it to, power station, radio tower, town generator, lighting rod. Each of them connected with an electrical uses but their death has nothing to do with it. Hell the one here death the same way these guy did but I found no electrical wound anywhere on their body." Dante explained.

"This is calling. The murderer is calling me out." Jason suggested. "Then it's best I meet this suppose admirer."

"I'm letting the rest of the ream know in case of support." Dante notified. "Sadly the only one who can respond quickly is Eva."

"Tracer and Winston?"

"Separate mission at England, simple reconnaissance."

"Mark and Mercy?"

"Mercy is responding to a medical support beacon in Africa, it'll take a while for her to be finished. And Mark is out with his wife, their out in japan.

"What about Symmetra?"

"She had to head back home the keep in contact with her family back at India. She feared any electronic communication would proved fatal to her family. Also Athena left with Winston so that leaves me, Artemis and Eva." Jason understood this, while Eva was still a new member she gotten used to her water abilities, the team even made a suit matching her style.

"Alright, when was the most recent murder?" Jason asked as he suited up.

"Interestingly enough here in California." The screen map zoomed in showing a town. "Right here on Bakersfield, the time of death was stated three hours ago in one of the plants "

"Alright, wish me luck." Jason said heading out. "I'm taking the bike."

* * *

 **(Bakersfield, California) 3 _:43pm_**

The Overwatch-cycle or "Over-cycle" as Jason temporarily named it was the latest project Mark created. It was silvered color with a orange outline along body, it's design to match the Yamaha YZF R1 **(look it up).** Jason commented about a land vehicle in case for on ground transportation it took a bit of effort for both Mark and Winston but they were able to make it on time.

 _"Jason you read me?"_ Dante asked via radio.

"Loud and clear just made it to the victims apartment." The place was a simple five story apartment. There were only a few police around the building but none were paying attention to him. "What floor is it?"

 _"Top floor west-side building."_ Jason entered the building still hearing police chatter inside. He saw the apartment door opened and went inside.

"Place looks pretty clean, bodies already at the morgue, but doesn't look like there was a struggle." Jason commented. Looking around the victims apartment.

 _"Got a name of the poor guy. Eric Sanders, age 25, works on abroad in Egypt studying rogue AI's. The guys pretty clean, pays his taxes, goes to church, even a clean bill of health. He was then reported missing a few days ago and then was found dead from a what was call a fatal heart attack at a substation."_

"It's nearly impossible for a man of his age and health to receive a heart attack. Artemis send a map linking towards the substation." Before Jason left he spotted a small crack between the floor board. He pulled the boards away and saw there was a small memory card left inside. "Must be the reason why he vanished."

 **(Substation)**

It didn't take long for Jason to arrive at the crime scene, after parking his bike he made his toward the where the victim died. "If this was the place the murderer placed his victim just for him to call me out, why do it in a place where there's an abounded amount of electricity."

 _"Maybe he just wanted to test you out before heading to prison."_ Dante commented.

"Some how I don't think the guy is that dumb."

"Your quite right?" A man's voice said behind the hero. Acting upon instinct Jason aimed his pistol form at the source of the voice. Out from behind the generator a man standing over 6 feet, he wears a set of forest green body armor with acid green accents. His pants are olive green cargo pants. He had blond hair and a matching goatee and set of green goggles and gauntlets on his person. "But must you really keep a someone waiting when their trying to call you?"

"Well you must know at some cases the hero will arrive late." Jason answered, on the other side Artemis activated a a camera hidden in Jason's visors. "Mind if I have the name of my mysterious caller?"

"The name Benjamin Halsey, an agent of Talon. But I go for a more ionic name." The man named Benjamin bowed slightly at the man.

"And that name?" Jason asked, he quickly saw the man reach behind him pulled out a green glowing pistol and fired a strange green glob which luckily missed the hero hits the wall next to him and watches mark hiss out a green smoke. 'Poison?'

"Snakebite." The man replied. Quickly he swap out his pistol with an assault rifle with the same color scheme and began to fire.

"Crap!" Jason began run away from the bullets path and looked for cover. "Guys tell me you have something about this guy?!"

 _"Looking it up as we go along but you have to stay alive. I did quick scan on that bullet he fired, pure concentrated venom, even with your armor you'd still be infected."_ Dante explained. Jason let out a groan of frustration.

"Even his assault rifle, has that same concentration of venom. And who knows what else he's hiding."

"Afraid to come out, I mean after all you were the one who responded to my call." Snakebite exclaimed in a mocking tone. Jason heard this and slowly came out of hiding. "Ah and the valiant hero faces his enemy without a single hesitation. How poetic."

"It took killing six people to get to me, your not going through anymore." Jason replied back.

"Let see then." Snakebite quickly brandished his assault rifle and began firing. Jason replied in full and fired off his pistol against him. Each bullet narrowly missing their mark until both fighters were only but a few feet from each other clicking their empty weapon.

"You're empty."

"As are you." Jason shifted his weapon back into it's baton form. Benjamin holstered his weapon and reversed gripped a combat dagger. Each men took a step close to one another till they were a foot away. Snakebite was the first to attack with a slash maneuver which Spark clashed back with his weapon. With his free hand Snakebite went in for palm strike, but more closely he flipped a mechanism to activating a hidden wrist blade to extend in stabbing the boy in the heart. It was only by luck Spark lean back just enough for the tip to only graze his suit but not the skin.

Jason hopped back to gain some distant and **Bolted** around his opponent. Seeing Snakebite confused enough Jason appeared right behind him and landed a quick blow to the back of the head before he **Bolted** once more. He appear in front of him, to his side, his back once, till finally Snakebite had enough. On the final Bolt, Jason appeared once more in front of the man, right before contact was made a large could of green gas exited from Snakebites suit, surprise by this spark mistakenly inhaled a small part of the gas. The effect were instant, his vision was blurry, his lungs felt on fire, even breathing made it burning feeling increase. His knee were weakening from the poison.

 _"Whoa whoa whoa. Jason do you read me? Stop breathing. The poison is only going to spread further find a place where you can heal now!"_ Even with the his blurry vision Jason could see a sub station not too far from here. Fighting to stand back up Jason ran as face as he could in reaching the station, he touched the coils and absorbed began to absorb enough lighting to heal him.

*SNKT*

Nearly centimeter by his head an emerald green spike was embedded in the Tesla coil. It took all he had not to gasp from the projectile. "I'm surprise to see that what you can do was true." Snakebite voice echoed from the gas. Jason could see him walk calmly through the poison, but was chocked him was that Snakebite did not have a mask, or any form of filter as he walk closer towards him

 _"What the hell how is able to walk through this?"_

"Shocked? I wonder why. Don't you think it's a bit a flaw to have a poisonous gas component spread out through vicinity and not have a way out of it. I am immune to my poisons, you could try to hurt me but any form of poison will do nothing for me. Anything to say about that?" He asked only to receive silent as an answer. "Ah quite right you need all the air you have left before the fog dissipates. I've think in on a name for it I'll let you know once I have one." He raised his gauntlet once more aiming at Spark. "It you survive long enough."

 _"Jason get out of there! I got Eva heading for your position, she'll be there in 5 minutes. Just stay alive!"_

 _'_ Easy for him to say.' Jason thought. But right now he only had a limited amount of air before he needed to breath once more. And thank to the visors the gas wouldn't dissipate for another 2 minutes, leaving him limited option.

"I wonder how you can hold your breath before the gas is gone. Lets find out." Snakebite said vanishing from sight. Jason was shocked to see this and looked around him till an idea popped inside his and quickly place his hand on the ground. **'Wave Pulse'** He saw the outline of Snakebite body already in front of him, with his dagger thrust downward the poisonous hit-man was a bit shocked to see Spark parry his strike without looking and Bolting away from him. "Only 90 seconds left."

 _"Jason it's Eva I'm closing in to your position. Can you say where you are?"_

He quickly texted her a message. _Can't talk, need to save air. Power station, follow the bolts of lightning._ Jason ended the message and went back on the run. On his next step there was slight twitch of pain in his lower leg. He found out that Snakebite is still in cloaking and fired a poison spike at the him, already feeling the effect of the poison Jason went for a nearby generator and proceed to absorb the electricity. But that idea was shot down when he nearly missed a dagger slash out of instinct.

"Interesting even with the poison spreading you're still able to dodge. I'll have to fix that later." snakebite commented.

Out of frustration, Spark lashed out that the man with a wild hay-maker, it was blocked and countered with three quick body shots to the rib, a right cross to the liver causing Spark to cough up some spit and finally a strong side kick to his chest send the hero tumbling away a few feet. All of this happen in less than 10 seconds.

He tried gasping from the pain even cloud was still in the air, resulting in him receive pain both inside and out. _I gotta move...need to make distance._

"It's a shame really, when Talon told me about you I thought it was gonna be a challenge. And now I help but feel disappointment after tonight." Snakebite said, he calmly walk toward the down hero with his dagger in his hand. "I was suppose to bring you alive, but I feel that you would only be more disappoint as the subordinate than enemy."

 _"Jason you read me, Eva getting close but you to do something anything to mark your location now!"_

An idea popped in his head but, he knew that doing this would completely drain him until Eva arrives. Ignoring the risk Jason stood back up, Ignoring the pain he concentrated all the electrical energy in his body and poured them right in his fist.

"Have another trick up your do you?" Snakebite questioned. "Well then show me."

" **Max power Sunder Ground!** " In roar of determination Jason slammed both fist to the ground, the wave was much stronger than his last one. An explosion of pure electricity escaped Jason's body, nearly frying any electrical out lit within the vicinity. Snakebite taking a full burnt of the wave was left on the ground paralyzed from the lightning. You could see strands of lightning sparking out from his body. Meanwhile Jason on the other hand was left on the ground struggling to stand back up now that he's running on fumes. The poison was still spreading as he tried to stay awake.

"Spark!" He heard a woman voice. In his blurry vision he saw a figure kneel in front of him holding a device. She planted on his chest, it beeped three time before a surge of electricity filled his body. With a gasp, Jason body was healed and he was able to breath right once more. "Thank god, you really had me going you know?"

"Eva?" He aksed finally a good look at the woman who saved him. She was wearing a dark blue mask covering the bottom part of her face, her hair was cut short but was still long enough for a pony tail. Eva's suit was a pure blue gi shirt, the collar was black along side her belt, midnight blue faded legging that had metallic shin protectors. She even had a strange looking back-pack on her back.

"I like Nāmaka. What do you think?" She asked presenting her self. Jason stood back brushing off any dust of his suit.

"Not bad water girl. What's with the pack?" Jason asked.

"That is a surprise." Eva answered with a smirk.

*Clap Clap Clap*

Their discussion was cut short by the sound of a slow clapping getting close to them. They see Snakebite calmly walking toward them still clapping with an arrogent smirk. "So you had back up. Glad to see I'm taken seriously."

"This ends now Halsey." Jason replied.

"Not yet." Before he could continue out of instinct he weaved his head right let a Bowie knife pass by him and struck the ground. "It seems my time here is over. Shame, I really wanted kill you. Another time perhaps." With that he cloaked himself and walked off.

"Wait!" Jason **Bolted** over to him only to grasp nothing but air. "Damn it!"

"Who was that guy?" Eva asked.

"Trouble. And think the real reason he left is because three was beginning to become crowd." Jason explained. He exaimed the knife and looked that pathway of where it was thrown.

"You found anything?"

"Other than a knife, not much, but who ever threw it, must be an expert. And I mean a real expert." Jason said taking a closer look at the knife. "Where this was thrown, to a single roof is high enough to make that mark."

"So what another Talon agent?"

"Maybe, or someone that hold a serous grudge. Only one way to find out." Spark press his ear. "Dante?"

 _"Running a trace program while Artemis is looking through CCTV for any suspect."_ Dante answered.

"what do you got so far?"

 _"Well who ever was wielding it knew what they were doing. No residual palm print and there's no matches with any other knife in the market. Things a ghost. What says you Artemis?"_

 _"The only match that I can find only appeared in a form of a shadow. Nothing else."_

"Well that not new. So we got a man who work for Talon that happens to be a poison expert, and a UD that's good with knife. I can't help but feel that thisis going to to be a long week." Jason muttered.

"Well look at the bright side." Eva commented.

"I'm gonna regret asking but what bright side?"

"I become an official member of the team." She said. "And our Talon agent gave us a name."

"...You know what. That is a bright side." Jason replied. The two heading back to base till Spark stopped and looked at the water elemental. "How did you get here?"

"Sorry?"

"I got here by bike. And the rest of the team were out on the jet."

"Oh Mark made a prototype jet pack. I figure this would the right time to test it out." She explained.

"Ah is that the jet pack?" Jason asked.

"Nope that my water pack the, jet malfunction on the way here so I ran the rest of the way." Spark nodded at this and the two went on their way back to base. Unaware of a tail behind them.

* * *

 **(Talon HQ, Unknown Location)**

"I believe the agenda was to apprehend Spark not kill him." A man said tending the wound Snakebite received.

"Yes but,once I saw the danger he possess, it was better safe than sorry." Benjamin answered.

"We cannot blow an operation that took years of planning because your hunch, Spark takes a high priority. And killing him would effectively end our operations." The man spoke.

"Than it's a good thing he's not dead. The water elemental saved him in time. Not to mention another variable entered the in the fight."

"What variable?"

"Heh, look up a name Giovanni Esposito-Capello and tell me what you found?"

* * *

 _"Widowmaker we need to talk."_

"Hello mi amor." Widowmaker spoke on the phone. "It's been a while."

 _"Tell me about it. What do you know about Snakebite?"_ Jason asked _._

"Hmm. Not much, but I was told he was create the same way I was." Widowmaker answered.

 _"The only difference is that you still have a part of your humanity.*sigh* Mind if I ask you something?"_

"I don't see why not."

 _"Do you still remember anything from your former life?"_ That question stopped the assassin cold.

"What do you know of my past life?"

 _"Enough. Your real name is Amélie Lacroix. You were married for 4 years to man named Gérard Lacroix. At the end of your four year you were taken by Talon and were force to neural conditioning. You were made a sleeper agent, once activated you killed you husband in cold blood._ " The images of Widows old life came flashed in her mind at the fast pace, almost agonizing with each flashed.

"Stop." She said coldly. "What are you trying to do?"

 _"I'm not doing anything. I remember the night you came into my room. You had ever chance to to kill me. Why didn't you?"_

"You interest me." She replied.

 _"...Is that your real answer? Or are you just trying remember your training?" *Click* Jason didn't bother waiting for an answer as he hanged up the call. Widowmaker or_ _Amélie put the phone down and_ _sat down on her bed allowing the in conflict of her mind go on._

 _"_ **You should have just told him the truth!"** Ameilia's conscious shouted.

'There was nothing we needed his help about. I know who I am.' Widowmaker replied coldly.

 **"No you don't! The moment you kissed him you knew that he was our only hope in helping us."**

'We don't need help. I don't need any help. I am Widowmaker, an agent,an assassin-.'

 **"A wife. I human being. The sma day you met Spark, I appeared. You really think it was odd that you missed that shot with Katya. I'm not going to let you kill people as long I am still here, as long Spark still alive. Until you kill him, your humanity will come back.'** Amélie replied at the same tone. The connection was cut and Widowmaker sat there on her bed, unaware of a stray tear running down her face.

* * *

 **Looks like Widowmaker has a bit a problem. Hope you guys like this little argument she had and I'll be sure to add more of that with other characters inthe future. In the mean time allow me to give you the bio of our new OC villain.**

 **Villain Name- Snakebite**

 **Real Name- Benjamin Halsey**

 **Age- 35**

 **Appearance- He has blonde hair, along with a blonde goatee, and pond scum green eyes. He's about 5'11", muscular. He wears a set of forest green body armor with acid green accents. His pants are olive green cargo pants. He wears a set of green goggles that show him the angles for shots from his spike throwers (basically it's a targeting system), along with his gauntlets (see weapons). He's got a tattoo of a snake on each wrist.**

 **Weapons/Abilities/Powers-**

 **-Black Mamba VPMK-3 (VPMK-3 is just Venom Pistol Mark 3.)- black pistol that shoots green globs that are concentrated venom.**

 **-Copperhead VR-7 (Venom Rifle 7)- Assault rifle version of the black Mamba**

 **-Cobra defense dagger- poisoned combat dagger**

 **-Snakebite Gauntlets- long silver gauntlets that come with many attachments. Can only carry two attachments on each gauntlet at a time**

 **-StealthViper System (supposed to spelt like that)- gauntlet attachment- allows him to go invisible for ten seconds (45 second recharge)**

 **-Anaconda System- gauntlet attachment- strength boost, it's injects him with a serum that boosts his strength for two minutes**

 **-Fang Spike Launchers- gauntlet attachment- can launch poison spikes accurately up to 60 meters, or can be used like a hidden blade on assassin's creed (spikes can be extended and stabbed with.), most common attachment. He usually has one on each gauntlet.**

 **-Venom Laser Targeting System- gauntlet attachment- Improves accuracy (green lasers shoot out of the gauntlet, helping him aim)**

 **\- Coppsrhead RES (Rapid Escape System)- gauntlet attachment- releases a poisonous cloud that allows him to escape**

 **-For his ultimate, he releases a large cloud of poisonous gas that blocks off a large area for a while.**

 **-Skillset- immunity to poisons, expert in making poisons, marksmanship, CQC (Close Quarters Combat), hand to hand combat , martial arts**

 **History- He was a British military scientist, that worked with Overwatch. He specialized in Biochemistry. He was great at making poisons and antidotes. Eventually, along with Amelie Lacroix, he was captured by Talon and experimented on. He became immune to poisons. When he was sent back to Overwatch, similar to Amelie, he poisoned about forty agents, including his wife Elizabeth, killing them. Afterwards he returned to Talon, built his weapons, and became a hit man of sorts for them.**

 **Catchphrase- "Don't tread on me"**

 **This OC was in the thank to an author name stormrunner47. He also gave me and OC anti hero so watch out in our future chapter. And like always this is OCmaniac signing off.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Target

**Wow nearing another 10,000 views before hitting 50k I am really glad you guys love this story and allow me to remind you submission of any kind of OC 's are excepted as long as they show a unique set of skills not to mention they character has to have their own sort of story nothing to vague but not so complicated where others would get lost. Anyway without further ado our next chapter**.

* * *

 **(Overwatch Base, California) _December 11, 4:15pm Dante's POV_**

"So that's everything you have on Snakebite?" I asked. After the hearing battle between him and Jason I had Artemis find any information on Benjamin Halsey, turns out there was a lot. Old Benji happened to be a member of Overwatch. An Ex-military scientist, a biochemist, he was taken by Talon and reprogrammed into a sleeper agent like Widowmaker, the guy killed over 60 members when he was activated and was never seen since.

 _"That's all of it."_ The AI answered _. "I also notified the rest of the team in case they meet him."_ She was in her avatar form this time, she seems to be much more relaxed when she looks like a real person.

"Any replies?" I just had to know.

 _"The team understood the the situation, but Tracer was the first to ask how we came across the situation."_ Oh boy.

"And?"

" _I simply told Tracer that we came across the information through your informant."_ Artemis replied I couldn't help but let out an air of relief when she said that. _"Even I knew not to let her know about the fight. Beside they have their own objectives, Lena would get too worried about Jason if she were to find out now."_ Yeah, Tracer has been more and more like that with Jason. Eh, I'll get back to that later."

"Speaking of whom how mention member?"

 _"Jason and Eva are alright, their heading back to base."_ Artemis answered. I saw her look away at the window screen. _"Dante we've got trouble."_

"What is it?" I looked over at the security reference and found a breach at the main entrance. I tried shutting whatever trying to breach in but it has already overridden my attempts. Who ever was coming is not getting out of here alive. "Artemis, turn out the lights." As the light went off I put on my mask and activated the night vision installed. I did hid thesameway Winston did when The elevator hissed open and slowly a male figure walked out, he wore a black and dark grey trench coat over black cargo pants, a black undershirt, and a dark grey light weight combat vest and pair of blue goggle. _'Did talon sent him?'_

"You know it's not much use hiding when I know where you are." The man spoke. How the hell does he know where I am?

"And who are you?" I asked not coming out of hiding. "Not many people can get clearance in this place without a pass."

"...My name is Giovanni Esposito-Capello. Ex-member from the special op group Blackwatch. I'm looking for the leader of this group." Giovanni? Where have I heard that name before.

 _"He's clean." Artemis said via coms-link. "Out of everyone from the Blackwatch program Giovanni was the only one that went to prison voluntarily."_ Well when in doubt give the benefit of the doubt. I turned out on the light again and safely landed back on the floor where I was in front of Mr. Stabby.

"Aren't you a little young to be a part of this group." He asked.

"Well when Talon kidnaps you, and surgically makes you a living weapon you don't necessarily have that many option, not to mention they deserve some payback for what they've done to me." I explained.

"I can understand that. Not relate but understand." Giovanni replied. "Where are the others?"

"Each has their own mission to take care of. Right now we're all that left." I answered.

"So three kids and AI?" Okay that was a shot.

"Three people who have their own goal, and an AI. We stopped being kids when Talon took that part of our lives." It was mostly true, Jason was the only one that didn't get screwed over with Talon, but I'm sure he wants a shot at them as much as we do. "So I heard you were in prison."

"I was. Till and old friend made it personal." Giovanni replied. He sat down at the nearest couch. "Got any drinks." Instead of answering I went by the fridge took out a cold beer can and tossed it at the man.

"I'm guessing this old friend of you was the same guy that attack my friends?" I questioned.

"What do you know o him?" He asked.

"Not too much, guy was a part of Overwatch till Talon brainwashed him, and killed over 40 men before vanishing. Proficient in hand to hand combat, not to mention carries numerous amount poison weaponry not to mention a cloaking suit." I explained. There was something that to me, if Snakebite wanted to kill Jason, why try and fight him and place full of electricity?

"You're thinking on what's Benji's play in when he was fighting Sparky." Okay keeping that name in a safe for another time. "Hate to break it to you, but how he thinks is much more differently than that Widowmaker woman. sometime he like to make others suffer, other times he goes in for the kill as long as he get to them it doesn't matter." I had to ask this.

"What did he take from you?" I stood there for a few second in silence till Gio took a wallet from his back pocket and showed me a photo of him, with a wife and kid. That was enough to know that has more that a motive to kill the guy. "You got a name for yourself?" I asked changing the topic, he doesn't need my pity.

"I go by Shiv." Before I asked he stood back up and opened up his jacket revealing an assortment of knives hidden inside. "Oh that why."

* * *

 **(Base entrance) Jason POV**

"You doing alright?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, if I had a nickle for every time I was close to death, I'd have about...30 cents." I answered. It's weird really I thought all this time nearly getting killed would at least cause some psychological harm. But instead I just fine it a bit mundane. "Thank for the assist by the way."

"No problem, I figured it was time to test out the new suit Mark and Winston whipped up for me. What do you think?" Eva asked presenting herself.

"You've ever watched Avatar the Last Airbender?" I asked.

"No."

"It might help you get a good floe on how to use your water powers." I said. The girl only had combat experience but not in use with her powers. She'll need some sort of inspiration somewhere. I opened up the hatch and the two of us went down the elevator. "When we get there I'm going to the lab and see if I can find anything that can lead us to the owner." I said showing her the knife.

"Think you night find something?"

"I should, it's not like the owner is going to be waiting for us at our door step." As the door opened up we see Dante sitting in the living room with another man in front of him. "Hey. got a new guest?"

"Something like that." Dante said, allowing the new guy the move forward. "Meet Giovanni, and Ex-member of project black-watch." Well that' new."

"Nice to meet you. I'm guessing this was yours?" I asked him showing him the knife he threw when I fought Snakebite. I tossed it to him effortlessly and watch Giovanni catch it like an expert. "Thanks by the way."

"No problem. I'm surprise to see that the group is still growing."

"No to mention accepting new applicant everywhere." I hinted.

"Heh, not that right time kid. Ask me the next time we meet." Darn well there goes a good recruit. "I just came by to leave you a heads up. Talon's been going quiet for a few day, after your little sight-seeing trip through Brazil, and again through China, Talon decided to keep it quiet from the time being. But there is a rumor of a unsanctioned hit for someone in South Korea." That mean someone is going after Hana Song, but I ca't let them know I know.

"You have a name, or a guess?"

"Not at the moment, no. But if I find anything-"

"You'll let us know?" Dante asked.

"In heartbeat." Giovanni walked back to the elevator he turned around facing Dante. "You remember our deal right?"

"I'm a man of my word." With that our new ally left the room and the three of us alone. "So anyone want to compare notes?" He asked.

"I'm all for it." I sat down taking off my visor. "So we got an ally, that's some good news."

"Yeah but now we've also got a new enemy, and we no info on what this Snakebite guy could do." Dante said.

"Well what we know so far is he's a master in poison, if it wasn't for Jason ability to heal he'd probably be dead by now. Not to mention he's immune to all sorts of poison." Eva explained. "But who was that guy earlier. He looks a bit older to be a new member.

"That because he isn't. Giovanni Esposito-Capello, an ex-member of project Blackwatch, was arrest on the illegal work Blackwatch did, and because of since Gio didn't reallyput much of a fight, he was only reward a few year in prison, but before his was up he and his family all died. There was never a trace of him or the killer."

"Let me guess the killer might've been working with Talon?" I asked.

"More to it, it was snakebite." I should've known. "Well that all I have the guy anyway."

"Which brings us to our next problem. He mentioned an hit going on somewhere around Korea, and if its unsanctioned that mean the person really is a genuine target." I brought up.

"I already have Artemis looking through the Korean data base. Any one that might be a target will show up on screen." Dante explained. But I figured he already knew who might be the target. If not it's still a great way to try and recruit her, here we D. va.

* * *

 **(Unknown location, Talon HQ)**

"Sombra you ready to go?" Guardian asked knocking on his teammate's door. He was out waiting for a few minute for the woman to get out and join the meeting. "Come on Sombra we're suppose to debrief in ten minutes." Then he waited, and then waited. Till he sighed in frustration and force the door open himself. "Som for god sake-!" His sentence was cut short when he found out the 1. Sombra just cam out the shower and 2. she was as naked as a newborn baby. The only thing that made it worse when Guardian made his comment.

"Huh so carpet didn't match the drapes." Throughout the base people still wondered what was the sound of rage and embarrassment that echoed in the halls.

(Debriefing room.)

"What happened to you?" Reaper asked, while they waited for Sombra to meet them for the mission, Guardian came back with a scuffed up clothing and a black eye to go with. With a grunt Garret plop on his chair and sighed.

"Nothing that needs to be repeated." He mumbled. Once he heard the door 'wooshed' opened Garret didn't bother looking behind him knowing the burning gaze was by an obvious person.

"Ah, Sombra glad to see you can finally join us. Now before we can get started allow me to introduce myself my name is Max King, and I'll be your missions coordinator the moment. Now your mission is a standard target extraction and rendition. The team required to go will be the following: Reaper, Sombra, Guardian, and Widowmaker."

"And who are we extracting exactly?" Guardian asked.

"His name is Chul-Gi Chung. Senior Adviser to the South Korean military not to mention vice-director to MEKA squadron." Max explained till he heard a laughter echo out in the room. He turned to see Sombra trying her best to hold in her laughter after he turned. "Something you want to say?"

"Y-yeah *chk* do you want us blow up the moon too?!" She asked laughing off her question.

"What I think she's really asking is, are you high?" Guardian asked.

"I don't see the confusion, you have your target?" Max explained.

"What your asking us isn't exactly difficult, but this kind extraction...we'll be basically painting a large target on us, not to mention it'll push forward for Overwatch to be reinstated. And I think it's best that we don't have them come back." Reaper stated.

"Be that as it may, your agenda is not coming from me, but from your bosses. I don't have a say in what you do or do not do, I am merely telling you what they want you to do." Max explained. "So then any questions."

"...When do we start?" Widomaker asked.

"You're being deployed in 3 days gives, which should give you enough time to develop a plan. In the mean time Sombra how are you coming along in accessing Overwatch data base." Max asked.

"It's tricky they change it up every 15 seconds, and once I find the a nice focal point, it's somehow changed up once more." Sombra explained in a mild irritation. "Volviendo loco molesto."

"Right well then meeting adjourned." Max left the room, leaving the agent with each other.

"Why the hell would they want the vice-director of the world latest and top anti-omonian defense unit?" Garret asked. Sombra shrugged her shoulder in replied.

"Doesn't matter we our orders. Sombra you know what you need to do. Widowmaker you're on sniper detail, Guardian you're with me, in three days we have to have the adviser ready for extraction without fail. Anyone within our way is considered a target, am I clear?" Reaper questioned. With a room fill with silence Reaper took it an asnwered a walked out the room.

Garret was next to leave room but not before pointing a blazing hand at the corner. "Snake either come out now, or consider yourself barbecued." He threatened. After a few tense second Snakebite dropped the camouflage with a snake like smile.

"Now how did you managed to find me?" He asked.

"Every human being has a heat signature, when I found that there were one too many agent in the room I knew that it was you." Garret replied.

"Oi Serpiente. Mind knocking off the cloaking, that my bit." Sombra said in agitation."

"I seem to remember me being apart of this group longer than you have child. So excuse me if I'm allowing you to copy me." He said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Not a second later the two drew their weapons at each other.

"I really want to kill you." Sombra said darkly.

"Then please try your very best." Snakebite return smugly. As their fingers started to itch closer to the trigger the room started to get hotter, to a point where they you can see them sweat. The two looked for the source and found Garret staring at them with a emotionless gaze.

"Are the two of you finished?" He said coolly. "Snakebite we have a agenda, of which you are not apart either leave sit quietly of leave. In the mean time we work." Garret said narrowing his eye at the assassin.

"Hmph, ruin my fun why don't you." Snakebite said holstering his weapon. "I'll leave you be for now." He said exiting the room. And like that the room's heat suddenly left.

"Well that was annoying." Garret grumbled, he could never get along with Snakebite, almost every word that came out the mans mouth made him want to throw fireball after fireball at the assassin without end. "I'm going to get some training in. Will you be alright?" He asked. Sombra and Widowmaker gave a subtle nod as the fire elemental left. A few minute of silence Widowmaker got up from her seat and left, confused why it took the assassin so long to leave, still she ignored it and quickly placed the cameras on loop.

"Now lets see if your online." She made a deal with Dante to keep contact, they would give information to each other so long as its usable. Dante suggested to create a message board in case there was something needed to be notified. They both made a name for each other when that time came.

 _XxElspiritoxX: I got some info for you._

 _OoBlooddriveroO: Same here, ladies first._

 _XxElspiritoxX: Then you go first ;P._

 _OoBlooddriveroO: Ha ha, you're a riot._

 _OoBlooddriveroO: And old Blackwatch Agent is looking for Sakebite, goes by the name Shiv._

It was then Sombra was pondering if she should reveal her mission to him or not. That was until she got this message.

 _OoBlooddriveroO: Spark has told me to let you know Widomaker is also in informant. She works with us too._

"What?" Sombra questioned out loud. Here she though she had ears and eyes everywhere only to have new information about her teammate? What was their angle?

 _OoBlooddriveroO: But on to more delicate matter. Talon is heading for Korea, they're after someone high up I won't ask for name but, you should know talon has more than 1 enemy. We'll more later._

 _OoBlooddriver has signed off_

"What the hell?" Sombra was more than confused her she was thinking that she had all the card but instead was show that the play had the higher hand. "Widowmaker. We need to talk."

* * *

 **(Widowmaker Room)**

 **"We should call Jason!"** Ameilia said **. "He has a right to know this."**

"No he doesn't. He's just a target that need to be dealt with." Widowmaker argued. After their first encounter, Ameilia has been appearing ever so often. "And why are you still here?"

 **"Because deep down you know that you and I are still one. You've been fighting ever since you were activated."**

"Well I don't need you here."

 **"And I know that's a lie. You the reason I'm here is because Spark** may **as well be the last chance we have to become...human."** Ameilia argued. When Widomaker was...born Ameilia was kept in a prison of her own mind. She wanted to escape from her reality when she found out about her husbands death. But over the year of mourning and guilt Ameilia knew she needed to return.

Once she saw Widowmaker kiss Spark she knew that her chance to come back was nearing, all Ameilia needed to do was to have Widowmaker become one with her.

*Knock Knock*

"What?" Widowmaker asked. The door opened and Sombra walked in the door.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **(Overwatch Base, California) _December 13 2:32pm 3rd POV_**

As the team got ready for their mission, Jason had hanged up a call from his phone.

"Alright, got a call from my contact. *Sigh* We've got good news, some neutral news and bad news."

"Well don't leave us in suspense mate. Tell in order." Tracer asked.

"Well good news is, the that their target happens to be somewhere heavily fortified in north Korea. The neutral new, their's a banquet going on the same day, elected governors and high ranking officers are going to be there."

"Those two sound so bad. Whats the banquet about?" Winston asked. That is when Dante replied.

"The banquet is a 3 year anniversary over the defense against the Omnics. North Korea celebrate this day to let the people know that they will always to look to them for protection."

"So Talon would have to going after someone that has direct assess to Korean defenses." Winston said.

"Not just their defenses in general but their more fortified." Mercy added.

"Which brings us to the bad news. Their after Chul-Gi Chung." As soon as he said that the entire room went quite.

"Well then...why don't they just dip our balls in honey and stake us to ant farm!" Dante cried out in rage.

"Great, just great. Make our job less easier why don't they." Tracer grumbled.

"Umm, I'm a little lost. who is he?" Eva asked.

"Chul-Gi Chung is vice director to the MEKA force squadron. While the president it self operates the units, Chung holds all the information, on tactics, new robot design, you name it he's got it. If they were to go after anybody for power it'll be him." Jason explained.

"But that would also mean they're willing to expose themselves." Symmetra said.

"And they would be waiting on us to do the same." Dante finished. "So what now?"

"...Well, not to sound too cheesy, but I've got a plan."

* * *

 **Be ready for next chapter we'll see if Jason's plan will either work the way he want's to or have Overwatch be put on the map once more. BTW there's a poll concern Jason's future harem if you have any comments don't be afraid to say something. Just no flaming cool? Cool. This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Party

**So we all know what this is lets not waste any time**.

* * *

 **(Seoul** **, South Korea) _December 13 10_** _ **.20pm Jason POV**_

 _"This is a really bad idea Jason, have I told that before?"_ Winston said over the radio.

"Like the other past 4 times you've said it. And like I said before I will your concerns under consideration." I replied. The plan was simple. Tracer, Dante and I will enter the party, via disguise, keep a careful watch over the VD and director of the MEKA division, while Winston, Mark, Artemis and Athena will keep a birds eye-view over the event. Mercy, Symmetra and Eva will be on perimeter watch making sure Talon keeps their distance.

"Get ready guys we're going in. Artemis you've got the list updated?" He asked. Dante is wearing a classic black suit, white dress shirt underneath and blood red tie.

 _"Ready and sent. Your name will be on the list not mention a brief history upon you fake appearance." Artemis explained._

"You really think this'll work out?" Tracer asked we had to change her appearance in case Talon was there. Lena's hair was combed down to her neck, gave her brown contact lens and she wore a strapless red dress with heels to match.

While as I wore the same kind of suit Dante had but instead of a red tie I wore a navy blue color.

"I'm positive. Due to the recent decline in Omonian attacks security might be a bit more relaxed then it was in the past." I assured. The three of us were now in front of the entrance. The bouncer gave each of us a scan to know which ones we are. I went with the name Eric Fawnsworth, Dante decided with Vergil Hawkings and Lena went with Elizabeth Hoppin. The bouncer let us in with out trouble and like that the real mission starts.

The place was something out of the movie True lies, high ranking officers, important business men and women. A few Omnic here and there. If Talon were to make a entrance this will be the place.

"Alright we're in, now what's step two?" Dante asked. I looked around to see if there was anyone noticeable, but sadly we're left in dark for now. "Jason?"

"We spread out. Mingle, they don't know who we are, and it's best to keep it that way. For now. Notify each other if there's anyone suspicious." I said as I walked away. "In the mean time Tracer mind if I had this dance?" I asked with a small smile but my heart is slightly thumping loudly. Lena face gain a small blush after she accepted his hand.

"I didn't know you can dance." Lena said.

"Well of course. Any guy can dance but, they just have to know the steps." I replied simply as we both sway with the music unconsciously. "Now then let's scope out the guest list. Women with the red dress." Lena glanced at his direction.

"No body important at the moment, simple lawyer trying to find a good client. Man with scarred eye?" She returned.

"High ranking officer, veteran. Not to mention extremely close with the director. Dante?" I asked.

 _"All I'm getting is a few business men here and there not much to go around. Artemis, Athena you got eye on the party?"_

 _"We have them alright, We'll be sure to notify you of any Talon suspect show up." Athena replied._

 _"How do you think Talon will show up any way?" Eva asked._

"Best guess, they'll have one maybe two operative in the scene while the rest are preparing to make the distraction. Even then it's still a guess." I theorized. As we both danced to the music I still kept my glances around the attendance.

"Love."

"hm?"

"The music stopped." Tracer said. Wait the music stopped? I looked me and saw the people were walking away from the dance floor. On another note I was still holding on to Lena.

"Ahem, right. Of course. Uh, g-good job on the dance." Crap! This is really not the time to fumble with my words!

"Thanks. I better find Dante we'll keep in contact?" Tracer asked, I simply nodded my head and watched her walk away. God just watching her walk with that dress is already hypnotic.

 _"Jason are you alright, I'm seeing an unusual spike in your rate?"_ Winston asked. And light that the moments gone.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing really." As I walk around the I noticed that there was this feeling in the air. Nothing evil but just different. With a simple **Wave Pulse** I tried and located the source. And the weird thing is, it felt familiar.

"Jason are you alright?" _Mark asked._

"I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to be off radio for a few minutes, I'll explain it to you guys soon I promise."

 _"Wait what are you-?"_ But before Winston could ask I cut off the connection and did what any senseless guy did; follow my gut. After passing by a few people I finally understood why this source felt familiar.

"You know it is rude to keep a lady waiting." The woman spoke. She had long raven hair, peach skin, green hazel eyes, and silk white dress. But even with all her complexion I knew who she was the moment I laid my eye on her.

"True, but I believe that something are worth the wait. Right Ameilia?" I asked. Said woman turn to me with a smile, and I knew right then and there thing were about to get heavy.

* * *

 **(Krew Jet) 3rd POV**

 _"Are you sure Jason knows what he's doing?"_ Tracer asked over the radio.

"In complete honesty...not really. Most of his idea were really on the stop. So to quote and old favorite of mine, "plan for the worst and hope for the best." Mark explained.

 _"Yeah that seem a lot more reasonable. Speaking of planning, when is the director suppose to get here?"_ Dante asked.

"In a few minute give or take a 3 minutes. Mei, Mercy how are thing going on out there?" Mark asked.

 _"Nothing to say the least. Though I can't seem to find Mei."_ Mercy inquired.

 _"Sorry, sorry sorry. This nice man was giving out ice cream and I couldn't help myself."_ Both Winston and Mark could almost see the sheepish look at the climatologist face.

"It's fine but nothing to report as of yet?" Winston asked. "Athena, Artemis."

 _"No everything has gone quite for now."_

 _"So we just have to wait it out. Like Mark said, plan for the worst and hope for the best."_ Artemis said.

* * *

 **(Dance hall)**

 _'I really hope I know what I'm doing.'_ Jason thought as he walked along side Widowmaker. "Do you dance?" Jason asked. A seductive smirk appeared on the assassin's face. Gently she took his hand lead her to the dance floor.

 **(Enter Music- Gardel- Por Una Cabeza)**

As the music play the steps became easy for the hero. He had no need to look down at his feet, his own body were the steps themselves. "So tell me. What are you really doing here?"

"Is that what you really want to talk about?" Widowmaker returned as I dipped her.

"It's one of the thing. But I really I want to know what are you doing. What are we doing?" Jason questioned. They stopped during the music, Jason's face was filled with emotion, confusion, rage, admiration. He needed to know the truth.

"Come with me." Widowmaker spoke, she walked out the with Jason following behind her. They reach a balcony outside the event and sat down near the terrace. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jason agreed. "Why didn't you kill when you had the chance?" He asked. That was something he's been wondering for a while, everything that was going on between them only happened because Widowmaker didn't kill him when they met the second time.

"I don't know."

"Why did you agree to be my informant?"

"I don't know."

"Why did you kiss me?" Jason asked getting more agitated by the minute.

"I don't know!" Widowmaker returned a little louder.

"Why are you-?

"I don't know!" Widowmaker yelled. "Why are you asking me all these questions?!"

"Because I need to know the truth! From the very beginning you had every chance to tell your superiors who I was, or even what you were doing but at the same time you didn't. So I need to know why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? Why is it you want to be near me so much?!"

"Becuase you're my only chance to become human again!" Widomaker yelled. But something off with her voice, it sounded much more alive. As he looked at the assassin her eye showed more emotion then he's seen at any other time.

"Widomaker?" She looked at the hero was small smile.

"My name is Ameilia." It was first time he's seen a smile on her face that had more innocence than a kid. "It's nice to finally meet you Spark."

"...I-it's Jason." He replied a little confused by the conversation. "I'm a little confused here."

"So am I. When we first met, I was just a memory of my old life. But, when she or I kissed you, I became real." Ameilia replied. "Over time it came to a point where she and would talk to each other. Well argue really."

"So really you're having a physiological personality disorder. Both you and Widowmaker. She is still there right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but we don't have the time to reintroduce each other. Sombra and I have already came to an agreement on being your informants, but right now the vice-director will be attacked as soon as he is presented. Reaper will make his entrance first after that it's all on you. There was something else out superiors weren't telling us, Sombra said she saw something hidden in the field, something they wanted to make sure stays hidden until the time was right."

"I'm afraid to ask but what is it?"

"Neither Sombra or anyone in the group know." That did not make Jason feel any better than he did before. Before he could ask anymore questions Ameilia had her hand to her ear. "Reaper?"

"Alright I'm on my way." She replied with her Widowmaker tone, she looked at the hero and gave him a sad smile. "Looks like our times up. I have to go."

"I understand. Go." Without needing any else Ameilia left, her expression change back, and the air around her was back. She was Widowmaker once more. Jason stood alone watching a strong women walk back into the fray. But now it was time to get to work. "Guy's do read?"

 _"Finally we've been waiting for a while dude what happened?" Dante asked._

"Had a talk with my informant. She gave us a heads up on what's going on. It's best you get suited up, something big is going to happen."

 _"I as afraid you'd say that." Mark replied._

 _"How big are we talking about?" Mercy asked._

"The not good kind. I don't know if you can feel it but big storm is coming over, and we have to be ready."

 _"We will mate, but you've got to put a little more faith in us yea?"_ Tracer replied, Jason let out a small chuckle.

"How much more faith do I need to add. I feel like I've already made a limit to it." He said, his face turn serious. "Suit everyone, we make a go when they do."

* * *

 **(Auditorium)**

The room was quite, a few small chatter here and there but as soon as the spotlight shine on the honored guest the room erupted with an echo of applause. Both director and vice-director walked in the room allowing a moment for the cameras to flash before they had a chance to speak.

"My friends, we gather here today to celebrate our new year knowing we have carefully defended our nation against the radical Omnics, and to let our other nations know that help will always be provided across the country." The director said with a think Korean accent. "But none of this would have been possible for without my friend and developer Chul-Gi Chung!" He said.

As Chul step to the mike, Jason, Tracer and Dante were hiding within the audience. "Everyone ready?"

"Yea/Yea mate." Tracer and Phantom responded. They watch as the Vice-director stand in front of the podium.

"Today we mark another year, for fighting against the rogue Omnic aiming for the destruction of the human race. And none of this would possible without the MEKA division!" He presented each officer that was part of the said division, none looked familiar till the spotlight turned to one person who I knew we'll have a hard time fighting against. Hana Song . "But I am also glad to say the division will be shared withing our allies throughout the world, and our defense will be untouchable!" Chung said earning claps and cheers but the cheers were soon fading away as a thin trail of black smog slithered its way towards the man. "Wh-what is this?!"

A dark chuckled echoed within the room, the smog then expanded and began to take form with an arm wrapped tightly around the vice-director. That is when Reaper made his entrance. "Hehehehe, think you time for a little chat."

"Umjig-iji mala (Don't Move)." One of the officers said pointing their gun at the gun man.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Reaper replied placing one of his shotguns at the vice-directors temple. "Your move."

"Jason, we can't let Reaper walk out of here with him!" Winston said.

"We're not. If they're going to make their entrance it's time we make our." Jason said shocking everyone in the radio. Before they can make a move the lights in the auditorium were shut off, in an instant bullets were flying off stage scaring everyone in the audience. "Shit! Reaper already taking him, Tracer you're with me. Dante see if you can cut them off at the legs!"

"You got it!" Phantom replied running with the audience direction.

"Artemis get the light back on!" Jason commanded as he and Lena were trying their best to squeeze through the crowd.

 _"Already on it!"_

 _"Jason, Mark and I will see if there's any escape jet." Winston said._

 _"We're coming with you. Someone of that importance will prove they their ready for an army to report." Symmetra replied._

"Well let's not wait any further." Tracer said as she **Blinked** ahead. Jason catching her plan **Bolted** wit her. "Athena we'll need a lay out the building floor plan."

 _"It's already been sent."_ Through Jason's visor there was the schematic of the entire building.

"It looks like Reapers heading for the back entrance. Talk about a cliche." Jason muttered the last part. But as they made their way down the hall Guardian was waiting for them.

"Spark...?" Tracer asked.

"No need to say it Trace' go on ahead. I'll catch up." Spark said. As Tracer race on ahead both elemental's stared at each other. "Guardian."

"Spark. It's been a while."

"Yeah no kidding. How were the bruises?" He asked.

"Not bad, how's the burn mark?" Garret return hotly. A few more seconds of silence before both fighters drew their weapons and began their heated battle once more.

* * *

 **(With Reaper)**

Reaper added enough pressure to his captive neck where he'll be knocked out for a few hour but without any harmful affect. "Sombra respond."

 _"Relajarse I'm handling it, I'll meet you outside soon enough."_ With that the connection was cut.

"She better." Reaper said hauling the vice-director over his shoulder.

"Reaper!" He growled as he knew who was calling him. He turn to see Tracer standing in front of him. "That man does not belong to you mate."

"Really, I didn't notice."He said as he still held on to the man. "You really want to fight this Tracer?"

"Hmmm? Yeah I kind of do?" She said aiming her pulse pistol at the kidnapper. She expected Reaper to pull out his weapon all the same. That was until Reaper looked out side and with a trail of black smog vanished. "What?!"

 _"Tracer what's wrong?!" Winston asked._

"The bloody Yank just vanished!" She reported. "Did you two find anything?"

 _"We're getting close, scanner found a carrier unregistered to Korean air space. I gave Dante and the other the way point. Where's Jason?"_ As luck would have it a muffled explosion occurred within the halls.

"He's busy meeting his old friend Guardian." Tracer replied.

 _"Garrets there?!"_ Mercy asked loudly. _"Tell Jason I'll meet him there!"_

"Mercy no! We need all the help we can get if their planning to capture this much attention. I know he mean something to you but Jason can handle this on his own. Have faith in him Angela." Tracer replied.

 _"*Sigh*Alright, and I promise you'll have an explanation about this after the mission."_ Mercy said.

"Only if you want to." Lena said as she blinked for toward the direction Winston gave her. _'Be safe Jason.'_

* * *

 **(Earlier in the hall)**

Bullet of fire and lighting fired off in the halls, Jason was doing his best dodging the fireball aimed at him while firing back. But it prove he needed more training in order to do that. Spark morphed his guns back in batons and connect the two sticks into making a small staff, and went for a an overhead strike. Garret saw this and dodge in time for the staff to his the floor.

"You know the score is tied right?" Garret said.

"Of course I know that. You still think you can break the tie?" Spark asked his staff sparking with electricity. "Why does Talon want vice-director so bad?"

"Let's find out." Guardian replied charging a fireball at the hero. At the same time, Korean officers arrived at the scene pointing their weapon at the two elementals. "Great, an audience." He said pointing his weapon at the officers instead and fired off.

Jason seeing this step in front and with adding enough lighting to his staff countered the ball but the result caused an explosion within the hall. As the smoke cleared out there stood Guardian wondering if his target was down. But instead he see Jason still standing defending the officers, there were a few scuff mark on his suit but nothing that would consider damage.

 _"Guardian respond."_ Reaper called out.

"Spark is making it a bit difficult to leave not too mention the Korean security backing him up." Guardian replied. "You've got a plan?"

 _"I'll consider it later. Just get out of there, forget Spark and rendezvous at the designated location."_ Reaper said.

"Understood." Garret said cutting off the connection. "Well gentleman it's been fun, but sadly I must bid you adieu."

"You're not going anywhere." Spark replied.

"Oh and you think they'll agree with you." Jason wanted to asked what he was talking about his reply was cut short as the sound of a roaring engine echoed throughout the hall. "And believe that it my cue to leave." Garret said running ahead.

"Hey-!"Spark was about to said something till he was cut off by something big and metal ramming into his back. Even though it was only for a second or two the force cause him to fly off to end of the hallway and crash into it. Pushing his way out the rubble he saw who rammed into him. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"So, this is the Spark I've been hearing about." There stood a young woman, piloting a pink colored mech. "Can't say I'm impressed."

"You know truer statements couldn't have been made today, if you want to make god laugh you tell him your plan. Now why the couldn't they do that with Talon?" Jason muttered.

 _"Jason everything alright?" Mark asked._

"I'm gonna have to call you back." Jason said hanging up allowing himself to prepare for another bout.

* * *

 **(With Dante)**

"What happened?" Dante asked. After he made his way out of the crowd, Phantom climbed his way up the building an ran across the rooftops when he got the Talon extraction point.

 _"I'm not sure. Either Jason's fight with Guardian got out of hand or someone else stepped in. And I don't really know which is worst."_ Mark replied.

 _"In the mean time we still Talon agent to deal with. We're already nearing their location."_ Mercy said.

 _"Same here!" Tracer said. "ETA 2 minutes!"_

 _"Winston and I well are already see agent group up. Small battalion at most."_ Mark claimed.

"Then get to it." With a little added strength Dante made longer leap over the rooftops. From his height he could already see the Krew jet flying by, and below him Tracer was already blinking ahead of everyone else. Mercy was flying along side him and Mei was using her cryo-gun as a mode of transportation with Symmetra sliding along with her.

 _"I see them! Reaper's still carrying the vice-director towards the plane!"_ Mark notified.

"Double it time it!" Dante yelled, with a little more strength he was able make his destination at a faster pace. Once he was within distance he brandish his blood scythe and pointed toward the Talon solider. "Freeze!" He yelled,

"Get back to the ship!" Reaper yelled but before they can enter a giant wall of ice blocked their path.

"Sorry mate but you won't be going any where." Tracer said as she **Blinks** into the scene, aiming her pulse pistol at the group. One by one the rest of Overwatch enter the scene. While Mark and Winston came in using the Krew aiming the jet's weapon at the group.

"You're surrounded Reaper put your weapons down and surrender." Dante ordered. As if there were any other reason to Korean solider enter the scene as well, with tanks, helicopter and jeeps carrying their own men. All were pointing weapon at both Overwatch and Talon agents.

"Sir what do we now?" One Talon agent asked.

"Plan B." Reaper replied. He clicked on a button and for a few second nothing happened until...

*RUMBLE*

The ground beneath them shook. Everyone in the area looked around for the source of it but were unable to find it.

"What the hell?" Dante questioned. "Athena you know what going on?"

"A strange seismic quake has entered the vicinity. Send data over through the seismograph." Athena explained. There was a small ping but in Dante's mask he saw the measurement on the seismic activity.

"Hold on, I'm getting reading of high levels on Omonian energy. And it's getting closer?" Artemis said.

"What's going on?!" Tracer asked.

"I don't know. I don't know and I don't like it." Dante said. "Jason you feel that?"

* * *

 **(With Jason)**

"Kind of busy at the moment!" Spark yelled as he dodge the rapid fire from 's gun. Before their fight began Jason was able to exit out the hallway and run through the field. But even then proved to be persistent, as she used her mech to tackle through anything in her way. "You know your causing a lot more damage then you think stopping on!"

"Sorry, I don't speak English." Hana replied with a fake heavy accent. Jason had no choice but to duck under cover.

"Okay, that right there is what I call a bitch move." Jason muttered. "Look if it's anything important then you can call me, until then I got snarky teenager with a mech suit trying to kill me!"

 _"That's just it. Reaper did something, and Artemis is telling something big is heading this way. High levels of Omonian energy, look."_ In his visors there was a graph shown of the energy level. " _That's not all, check out the seismograph."_

"What the hell?" Jason questioned. Before he could see more bullets were already penetrating through his cover. "Wait, stop! Stop!" He yelled.

"Already surrendering. Gimyohan people like you are suppose to put up a much bigger fight." Hana said in confusion.

"I'm surrendering you idiot, look." He showed her a holo-screen of what was sent to him. "Have you seen something like this before?" D'Va looked at the screen carefully and scoffed.

"If you think some old data would scare me..."

"This was 5 minutes ago." As soon as he said that Hana face went from arrogant to fear in a matter of seconds.

"No...it be possible. Bonsa bogoseo!(HQ Report!)" She yelled in her radio.

"Artemis?"

 _"There looking at the same thing we are. I'm cross referencing any known database that had the same result as today. I found it."_

"How bad are we talking about?" Jason asked.

 _"...Have you ever heard of a colossal Omnic?"_ Artemis questioned.

* * *

 **(Jason 1stPOV)**

"No. No they couldn't have been that stupid." I replied with a sense of dread.

 _"Jason we got Korean officers helping us out with evacuation. What Artemis and Athena found is true then we're in real fight."_

"What about Talon?"

 _"Tracer and Dante are working on it. I hope."_

 _"Someone called our name?"_

"Dante? I thought you were helping Tracer saving the VD?"

 _"Oh that we already took care of that. Reaper let him go as soon as the earthquake started. Tracer took him the police and made sure he was alright. I'm helping out with the evac."_ Dante explained. That's weird I never pegged Reaper as a the abandon the mission kind of guy. But enough about him we got a much bigger problem now. _"I've heard the report on how big a colossal Omnic is but there was never own that signal an tremor throughout the city. This could be bad."_

"Just keep concentrating on evacuating the civilians. I'll see if I can find some answers." I lucky for me I knew just who to talk to. After I cut off my connection went for the only person who can help with this situation. "We need to talk."

"I'm busy." replied back rudely. "Dasibogohasibsio. (Report back)" She hung up and looked annoyed when she look at me. "What?"

""What"? The entire city is going under lock down and your busy taking a call. I figured you'd take much more seriously." I replied.

"A colossal Omnic doesn't happen often, and when it does we've manage to drive it away without Overwatch mind you. So why don't you sit back and us handle it Sparky." I don't know whether to laugh, yell or just smack her. But instead I just look at her with a bewildered look.

"Are you out of your mind, have they not given you a report on the what coming. These shake aren't tremors their steps, big. Giant. Step, and they're getting closer by the minute. This is something much bigger than a colossal." I argued.

"Whatever, it's nothing we can't handle how big can they make them really?" Oh how I wish she didn't say that. It was then the tremors became much stronger than before. And what makes it worst was a booming sound echoing throughout the city. I looked out to the sea and there we all saw what was coming, with each step caused a small tremors and each step grew louder and louder by the second.

"Dante? Are you seeing this?"

 _"More than you can possibly imagine. This reminds you of anything? Like something from our time?"_

"Yeah, I really wish I'm wrong."

"What? What's coming?" Hana asked. Now she looked a bit nervous.

"The rouge Omnic gave us this time not to celebrate but to prepare us for something. The colossal's that attack your country were merely a prototype."

"A prototype for what?" And from there a large figure emerged from the water.

"Something that you'd only see in movies." I replied watching the figure stand over a ten-story building. Metallic plate all over it body, big glowing red eyes. "This Omnic was created by a old kaiju movie from the 1900's. A primordial beast destroying everything is in way. Everyone meet Omniczilla." I presented. "Get ready everyone, party just beginning."

 ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR***

* * *

 **This took me a while to make but nonetheless I've done it. Also imagine Ominzilla look like Godzilla from 2014, but each scale was covered in metal. Also, I've just read the Doomfist is now added to the show and let me tell you I was waiting for this day to come, I've already gotten a few idea one how to play it out, but until then we wait. On another note I'm still accepting OC request villain or hero's, heck they don't have to be human but make sure they're detailed. Can't go with much with just a name and power moves. Like always this is OCmaniac signing off.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Colossal

**So we all know what this is lets not waste any time**.

* * *

 **(Seoul** **, South Korea) _December 13 11:_** _ **40pm Jason 1st POV**_

There were a lot of thing over the years that made me skeptical to believe before becoming Spark, multidimensional travel, super powers, AI robots, even super heroes and villain. But after coming here I really thought surprises were going to behind me, and boy was I wrong.

"A kaiju omnic, of all things they had to prepare it had a freaking kaiju Omnic. Why not?" I muttered in lamented frustration.

"Are you done?" I turn around and Hana looking at me as if I was complaining for 5 hours.

"Depends, why are you still here?" I asked.

"Because this is kind of your fault."...Wait what?

"I'm sorry what? My fault. In what way is this my fault?!" I asked.

"If you hadn't shown up with your Overwatch friend than maybe the Vice-director wouldn't need to be kidnapped in the first place and they wouldn't have needed to bring this monster towards us." What the hell? No way am I taking the fall for this.

"Well maybe if someone was bit more cautious on the party instead of gallivanting, this wouldn't have happened and who the hell are you to think this our fault. they might've does this anyway to cover more ground not just because Overwatch had to clean up your mess!" I argued.

"My mess?!"

 _"Hey Jason mind leaving lover quarrel for later and deal with the 150 thousand ton Omnic heading toward Seoul!"_ Dante yelled.

"Okay first it's not a lovers quarrel, and second how the hell do we deal with that?!" I replied. "Look until we can get an idea rolling we need to make sure the civilian populace is safe. And Securing the VD."

 _"I actually got him."_ Tracer said which shocked me.

 _"How?"_ Dante asked.

 _"Reaper just let him go. Winston and Mark were going to go after him but evacuation was considered a priority."_ Why the hell did Reaper give up so easily, was this just a test. Doesn't matter as corny as this sounds we much bigger thing to worry about. A freaking mecha-zilla is about to destroy the city, and there isn't enough weaponry to take something like that down.

"Whatever the case you guys help out with the evacuation. I'll be there in a few minute to help out." I replied. I then turn to. "We might need your help."

"Your team got it. My team will handle this thing." She said, and as soon as she said it I had this look of shock and concern. "What?"

"Are you out of your mind? You fight something like this without help, you and your team are dead."

"As if you can do any better, you handle the grunt while me and my friends save the day." With that the solider (I.e stupid girl) rocketed out of my sight, I stood there a sigh as I knew it was just a teenagers stubbornness in not accepting help.

"She's _going to get herself killed."_ Dante said.

"I know."

 _"And you do know that their defense isn't enough to take that thing down right?"_ Tracer said. How long was communication open?

"Sadly yes. God damn hero complex." I muttered. "You guys have your agenda's let move." I **bolted** towards the video game idol hoping before I save her she'll come to her senses.

* * *

 **( Demo's squad) _Seoul 3rd POV Translated in Italic_**

 _"Demo squad your with me. Dragon, lily, and phantom, keep you range and weapons ready."_ Hana Song reported. She and few other MEKA operatives were in their mech heading towards the colossal onmic.

 _"Roger that, we'll stay in radio contact. Approaching target, dear god it;s huge." The leader of Dragon squad said._

 _"That's what she said."_ One mech soldier exclaimed.

 _"Hey enough, we got peoples live at stake here. Demo squad you're approaching objective, good luck."_

 _"Thank you captain, but we won't need it. Demo squad out."_ Hana sai, as she and her team close the distance between them and the beast. From close up they could tell from an estimate that it was close to 20 stories tall, now that she was seeing this from up close there was a new feeling she hadn't felt in a while. Doubt.

 _"Hana you alright?"_ One of her squad members asked.

 _"Yeah, I'm fine let's do this."_ With a push on the throttle her mech increased in speed. "Weapons hot guys, ready...fire!" Bullets upon bullets fly to their targets, they weren't shocked to see that the bullets had no effect, no they were shocked when the colossal just stood there and stared at Demo squad.

 _"Why is it looking at us like that?"_

 _"I don't know."_ The colossal stood silent for a minute, until it opened it jaw. _"That does not look good."_ Spark of red particle starts to converge at the center of the mouth. It builds up to a point where ball of bright red light could be seen.

 _"Scatter!"_ Hana ordered. Not a second later a large beam was fired, there left a curved trail of burning rock and fire. They were lucky that the trail only extended down the street, and not a single building has yet to be destroyed. _"The hell they never done something like this!"_ She yelled, she knew and her team knew as well this was something beyond them.

 _"That thing is getting closer!"_ One other soilder called out. As the colossal closed it's distance other squadrons began firing their weapons hoping to draw it attention to them. _"What are they doing?!"_

 _"Demo squad leave this to us we'll draw it attention away from the city and then-" The leader of the Dragon squad._

 _"Look out!"_ Hana cried. But the warning came too late. The colossal already charged up another beam and fired. watched as three squadrons were gone in trail of red light and fire. She and her team stood in shock and fear, hoping praying that there might have been a survivor.

 _"They're gone."_ One solider spoke in a whisper. Panic then filled the rest of the team, and without haste they retreated in hopes to live for another today, all left but one, and they were too scared to look back.

"Cowards." Hana hissed. "Every last one of you!" She yelled, by following only by rage and grief she charged in firing as many times as she can. She roared in hot rage ignoring any calls she might get. "Die! Die! Die!" When the ammo of her mech was out she got of her mech and walked up towards the colossal with her light pistol and fired aimlessly at the beast. Not even feeling the tears running down her face.

The colossal it self didn't even register the hits and walked forwards nonetheless. seeing this still firing away ignoring the booming step coming towards her, she still pulled the trigger even when her pistol clicked empty. She didn't care, there was too many emotion swirling around her, Hana just gave up.

All she could do now was watch as the colossal foot was raised above her and slowly make it descent, the last thing she had on her mind was hoping something would stop it. But all that changed when she felt a strange pressure around her body and suddenly found herself blocks away from the colossal's foot. Acting on panic she tried fighting off whatever took her.

"Hey! Hey calm don it's just me!" A male's voice tried to placate her. When Hana finally got her bearing she got a good look on the guy who saved her.

"Spark."

"Hey, thanks for not shooting me." He said. Spark then took a look at where he saved her. "Well it's safe to say that mech of yours seen better days. I lucky enough to reach you on time or else-"

*SLAP*

Jason word were cut off when a fierce slap across the face. He look not too shocked to see Hana with an enraged expression.

"How dare you?! Do you think I wanted to be saved by you?! That monster killed all of my friends!" She yelled, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I had it handled, this was something I wanted!"

"...So what? You think getting yourself killed would've made things better." Spark replied with no amount of emotion. "You think you sacrifice would along with your friends would make that much of an impact around the world?" He spoke stepping up to the frantic star. "No amount of grief will bring them back you know that, and you also know what you were trying to do was stupid."

Hana, brought her head down. "But you weren't wrong." She looked shocked at the hero. "I may not know your friend but I can guess that they rather you live and fight for them than die with them. So stand, we're taking down this platinum bastard." Spark said walking away. "Once you've got your bearings, keep fighting." That was all he said before **bolting** out of view.

"Stand huh?" Hana shakily stood up and took a long breath, and reached for her radio. _"HQ report in."_

* * *

 **(Rooftop, Seoul) _Jason 3rd Pov 12:17am_**

"Soooo? Any of you guys know how to take down a colossal Omnic?" Jason asked as he watches the pseudo-godzilla slowly walks along the the streets. "And before you answer, how's the evacuation coming."

 _"Thanks to the Korean government we were able to escort all civilians a safer location._ " Dante was the first to answer.

 _"I was able to help out with medical. Symmetra brilliant idea of using the teleporters as a way to cover more ground truly help."_ Mercy explained.

 _"It was nothing. It was thanks to Marks and Winston engineering techniques that we were able to pull it off."_ Symmetra added.

 _"We can pat each others back later right now we got a very big issue to deal with."_ Tracer said having enough of the compliment game.

"Well I'm open to suggestion. That much metal and that much power it has to have a form of weakness right?" Jason asked.

 _"He's right. Mark and I will try and find some sort of flaw."_

"Be careful, that thing will blast you out of the sky when it get the chance." Jason explained. "When the rest of you get the chance meet up with me."

 _"Jason what are you planning?" Dante asked._

"Eh. Probably something crazy?" Jason said as he hops along the rooftops closing the distances between him and the colossal. "Yeah, totally crazy." He saw in the sky the Krew jet doing a close fly-by against the colossal. "How are you guys doing?"

 _"We're scanning the colossal now. This may take a few minutes so whatever it is you have Jason better hope it can distract him long enough."_

 _'I really wish he didn't say that.'_ Jason un-holstered his weapon and fired a quick barrage of bullets that only proved to be an annoyance to the creature as it looked straight at the young hero. "Yeah time to go." He said quickly, as he jumped off the building he was on, Jason added enough lighting toward his baton and stab the wall of the building with right amount of force to simply drag his way down to the street. "I can't believe that that worked."

 _"Uh Jason you've got it's attention!" Mark replied._

"Right." He said slowly backing away from the oncoming colossal. "That was step one. Now what the hell was step 2?" Spark added as he breaks into a sprint. He could feel the vibration of the colossal's step. Each one getting closer to him. "Uh guys I could really use a pick me up!"

 _"Working on it!"_ Dante said _._ Jason kept running till he spotted an lone hover-cycle parked on the side walk.

"REally hope they'll forgive me for this." He hops on the cycle and tries to hot wire the vehicle. But instead just gave it a small jolt and the cycle stared. "That was just luck."

*BOOM*

"But not really complaining at the moment." He revved the throttle and drove away from the beast. "Winston please tell me you've got something on this thing?!"

 _"Uh..."_

"Very comforting." Jason muttered. He could still see the looming shadow of the colossal.

 _"Take a sharp right at the next corner!"_ Mark said. Jason timed the turn just right to drift right and accelerate on ahead. _"Scan is almost done keep it distracted a little longer!"  
_

 _"Uh, what is that thing doing?" Tracer asked._ When Spark could no longer feel the vibration of it stomping he look behind him and see the colossal standing alone when he stopped.

 ** _*ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR*_**

It let out a vicious roar, that by the sheer sound of it destroyed every window in its way. The plates in it's chest starts to move and slowly the chests opens up.

"Ooh what the hell?" Jason said as he watch specs fall off the chest and land on the ground. "Guuuuys?"

 _"Okay we have might have a slight problem."_ Mark said. _"The colossal seems to have a defense mechanism. It send out defending foot soldiers to the ground area in order to get rid of attackers."_

 _"...Hey Jason remember that 2008 kaiju movie, That was shot in new York?"_ Dante asked.

"Yeah." Jason replied darkly. He can feel the multiple vibration closing into his location. "Artemis what's the scale like?"

 _"Enough."_ That was enough motivation he needed to restart the bike. But before he can get it to move, a strong force pushed him off the bike and to the ground. Acting on instinct Jason punch whatever tackled him with a lightning covered fist crawled away for some distant. _"Jason, what happened?"_

Instead of answering spark could only watch in shocked horror as the thing that hit him flail on it backside desperately trying to stand up right. The creature was about the size of a full grown German shepherd. Mechanical mandible the size of a human arm, six bug like legs, with two extra laying on the floor, multiple white glowing eyes. It's body was the same color as the colossal. "I'm going to have to call you back."

Jason now had two choices, he can either fight the creature and see if he can find a weakness or strategically retreat and come up with a better plan.

 _ ***SSKKKKEEEEEEEECHH***_

 _'Number 2 it is!'_. Jason ran off in a sprint and hoped it was slow enough for him to not catch up. He took a sharp right towards a alley way and hid behind a dumpster, he used this moment to take a breath and open up all channels. "Guy we got a problem, we got a really messed up problem."

 _"Yeah I kind of heard that all the way from here."_ Dante replied.

 _"How many did you see?"_ Winston asked.

"Way too many. If those thing reach to the civilian it'll be slaughter. Winston please tell me you've got what you needed?"

 _"Yes. We do. And it turns out the colossal happens to have one major weakness."_ In his visor was sent a digital schematic of the colossal, and the only highlighted area was the center of the head.

"Oh come on. Is it really that hard to give us a break just this once?!" Jason cried out. He wasn't really asking anyone just venting out his frustration. He took a deep breath and return to the conversation. "So the weak point is at the top of the head."

 _"That's right but, we found out that if you take it down the foot soldiers will follow in kind."_ Athena added.

 _"Like a bees to queen. Now the only problem is how the hell do we take it down?"_ Dante asked.

 _"Not to mention draw their attention to only us and make sure the civilian are secured."_ Symmetra added her comment. Jason took this moment to get a good look at the colossal passing by. It's head is the only weak point and for it to actually received any kind of damage would have to be...

"I have an idea. But we'll our resident climatologist."

 _"Me?"_ Mei asked.

"Winston ill need your help in this too. Set up a rendezvous point and we'll up there. Mark your on blockade, go on foot and make sure you block their way through out the city, Tracer your distraction, those thing love to chase make sure they have a good run."

 _"You got it mate." Tracer said._

 _"They won't know what hit them."_

"Dante you're on defense, I'm positive there'll be a few stragglers, take them out and take them apart. Eva your with Dante, he'll need the extra muscle. Mercy you've got air recon, we'll someone to get eyes on everything, you're the best bet, after your done with the civilians." Jason added here a quick thank you from the medic. "You have your agendas lets move!"

 _"Jason you still haven't told me why you;ll need to me?" Mei asked._

 _"Or me?"_

"Because we're going to copy what old Indian tribe did, we're gonna bring forth a storm.

* * *

 **(Talon's Jet) _3rd POV 12:34am_**

The carrier was silent all agents were stone quite after tonight's mission. Reaper was up on the cockpit, while the rest stayed within the cargo hold. Garret was the only one that stayed away from everyone else.

After hi battle with Spark there was only other person he met before they. And it someone he thought he'll meet in a later time.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _After he successfully escaped the party Garret sneaked away withing the crowds in hope to avoid the guards. He had to make sure to not draw himself from the crowds and as they exit the building Garret separates from the crowd and turns towards a corner. He thought he was safe and relaxed his gaurd._

 _*KA-CLICK*_

 _Upon his head he felt the barrel of a pistol, slowly he raised his hands as a sign of surrender._

 _(Es ist lange her_ ) It's been a long time." _A voice said behind him. Garret heard the tone of said voice and wondered why it sounded so familiar. He understood a little German when he was a kid but it was by one person. Immediately afterward Garret's eye widen as the suspect came to mind._

 _(Mien Engle) My angle." Garret turned around and was face to face with someone he hasn't seen in a long time. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"When I heard that you were facing Spark I knew that I had to find you." Mercy said holstering her weapon._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I need to know, what made you join them?!" Mecry cried. "What did they have against you that force you to work for them!"_

 _"They didn't force me." Garret replied shocking the medic. "I joined them willingly."_

 _"W-what? Why?"_

 _"Because they gave me a chance to change. And I am not going to waste that chance." He said. Calmly he walked past the medic avoiding any eye contact with her. "Know that I will never fight you in respect of you caring for me. But I will never stopping fighting."_

 _"Then neither will I. next time we meet I will open yours eyes to the truth. You'll see for what Talon truly is!" Mercy yelled back,as she watch her surrogate son leave._

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

"Tch...damn woman." Garret clicked his tongue in agitation.

"Whats got you the mood?" He looked to Sombra in front of him. "We finished the job so what got you in such a face?"

"Nothing." Garret replied almost empty. "Did you get the plans?" He asked.

"Yep, it was weird how they would change the plan at the last minute before we got started." Sombra said.

"Maybe they had a change of heart." Guardian replied. "Whatever the case, using the vice-director as a diversion was a good idea to get Overwatch off your back. Wonder how they manage to get out of there?"

"They didn't." Reaper said making his entrance known to the group. "From our sources Overwatch is still fighting the colossal at this very moment." No one said anything but each of the knew what was going to happen next.

 _They'll die._

"What has headquarters said about this?" Widowmaker asked.

"Nothing, all they said is to return back and debrief. That is all we need to do now." Reaper returned back to the cockpit leaving the rest alone to soak in the information.

 _'Guess we won't meet for a while Mercy.'_ Garret said mentally, with a hit of remorse.

 _'Was this part of the plan you had Dante.'_ Sombra wondered.

 **"Was this what you wanted?"** Ameilia asked.

 _'You and I both know this wasn't meant to happen. You were never suppose to exist, I was never meant to feel like this!'_ Widowmaker cried mentally. _'Because of you I now feel remorse for the one target that may die!"_

 **"He won't, this is another part of being human, you must have faith. Believe in Jason, he can always surprise us."**

* * *

 **(Seoul) _Dante 3rdPOV_**

"You know, there was a time in my life I was about ready for anything." Dante said. "Sky dive, road race, you know the natural kind of things. This was really wasn't what I had in mind when it to an adventure of my life." He said as he ducked under a tackle and did a long slash cutting three Omnic-crawlers at once.

"I can agree with you on that. I was suppose to be one of those normal girls worried about boys and college and what clothes match. Well I kind of do that last one." Eva stepped back near a fire hydrant and using her hydro-kinesis pry open the hydrant and hose the remaining crawlers that was near them, the omnic short-circuited and died.

"Well at we know their weakness." Dante said reaching for him coms. "Guys these thing may come in packs but their weak to water, strong enough hose and their down."

 _"Thanks for the input."_ Mark said.

"No problem. Jason hows this plan of yours coming along?" He asked.

 _"Oh it's coming."_

* * *

 ** _Jason 3rd POV_**

Jason was looking high above the colossal omnic in a tower he, Mei and Winston were stationed on. "In a scale from one to ten how well do you think this'll work?"

"With ten being the highest...6.5." Winston answered.

"At least your honest." Muttered Jason.

"Ionic distributor in place. humidity level's are green. If we're going to do this it better be now." Mei said. the plan was simple, with climatology expertise and Winston engineering skill, they would make a instant thunder storm, and using a miniature lighting rod that will be placed on the Omnic's cranium, will make contact with the lighting and shocking the Omnic's entire body and destroying it in the process. But there was just one problem."

"Good, now how do we get this on it?" Winston asked, holding the M.L.R. device **(Miniature Lighting Rod)** in his hand.

"..."

"..."

"...Jason?" Mei asked.

"I'm thinking." Jason replied quickly.

"...You mean you don't know?" Winston asked almost incredulously."

"I do know...It' just hasn't hit me yet." Spark said weakly, after a second or two he let out a long sigh. "Oh fuck it. I'll wing it." Snatching the M.L.R from Winston hands. "I'll call you when It's done!" He yells as he jumps off the railing ignoring his friends call. Using the glass window he slid down the wall like a delicate slide as soon as he was within jumping distance Spark pushed himself off the window and landed roughly on a roof top that reached up to the colossal's body.

 _"Jason what's this I hear about you winging a part of your brilliant plan?"_ Tracer asked.

"You know I really wish I could answer that but right know I got a much bigger problem to deal with."

 _"Wait Jas-!"_ Without a second thought he hung up.

"Oh she is going really pissed at me for that." Spark kept running to meet up the colossal in hope to fgiure out a plan before he get there. But he was still drawing up blanks. "How the hell do I reach up there without the jet?"

 _"You called?"_ A woman's voice entered the radio.

" ?" Jason questioned. As a replied a loud crash was place alongside the same roof he was in. When te cleared away there stood Hana smiling with confidence inside her mech. Jason couldn't help but give one in return. "Glad to see you join the party."

"Happy to be here. Looks like you need some help."

"More than you can imagine, can your mech get me behind that thing. I can rest from there." Jason said.

"You're sure?"

"Not really. But, I have hope." Spark replied smiling.

"...Hop on." Hana replied.

* * *

 **(Tracer 3rd POV)**

"And you didn't stop him?!" Tracer yelled over the radio. When she heard the conversation between Winston and Mei go on, she was a little worried to know that wasn;t a follow up plan, but after talking with Spark for a brief moment, she more than a little irritated.

 _"Well he didn't really give us a heads up when he jumped."_ Mei argued weakly.

 _"Not to mention. He sort took the device before we can come up with one ourselves."_ Winston added.

"Ugh, that arse. When I get to him he and I will be have a nice discussion about teamwork!" Tracer replied heatedly. She went to a different channel and tried contacting Jason. "Jason! Jason do you read?!"

 _"Yeah, yeah I can hear you what's up?"_

"What's up is I'm finding out you winging out a plan at the last moment without any form of knowledge, So where are you?!" Tracer yelled.

 _"...Well at least I knew that hanging up was bad idea. But answer your question, allow me to return one. Can you see the colossal's back?"_ He asked.

"What? Uh...yeah why?"

 _"Do you happen to see a mech flying up it's back."_ Tracer then got a better look at the Omnic's back and saw exactly what he described. A sense of dread and a bit of agitation filled here.

"...Jason please tell me you are not in a mech flying up along a colossal Omnic back?" Lena asked slowly.

 _"What no of course not! What kind of idiot do you think I am."_ Tracer let out a sigh of relief. _"Hana's mech is lifting me up high enough that way I can climb it."_ Before gasping in shock.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

 _"See this was why I had to wing it before hand, I knew you would get like this."_ Jason replied almost tiredly.

"Of course I would get mad. What in bloody are thinking?!" Tracer yelled back, she took a breath and tried a more pleasant approach. "You are going to get back down here and we are going to have long nice discussion about your thought process." While her tone was a pleasant, there was hint of ice in her pronunciation.

 _"... Now you see why you say it like that. I really don't want to. And there's also a problem with that request."_ Jason replied softly.

"And what would that be?" Lena sighed.

* * *

 **(Jason 1st POV )**

"I'm already on the Omnic." I responded. Holding tightly to the colossal's plating.

 _"WHAT?!"_ I was fortunate enough to brace myself when Lena screamed. I'm really going to catch hell for this I'm sure of it. _"WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO SOMETHING UNBELIEVABLY IDIOTIC?!"_

"Would you believe me when I say that this was part of the plan?" I asked weakly.

 _"NO!"_ Yeah I figured.

"Look I'm not too far off the head, once I plant it I'll get off and meet the rest of down below." I explained.

 _"And how are you planning to get off 20 story Omnic all by yourself?"_ Dante asked.

"We're by rooftops, I'll the nearest one and jump on that. Trust me I know what I'm doing." I said.

 _"...*Sigh* Fine. But you and I are gonna have a nice chat. Understand."_ As soon as she said that there was a strange chill running down my spine. And it wasn't a pleasant kind of chill.

"Y-yeah, I understand." With that I cut the connection and continue the climb. I was already on it's back and the head wasn't that far off. I then see the colossal gearing up for another attack I quickly reach for one of it's spine so my doesn't get caught up in the plates. But the one thing I caught was that there was no red glow from it jaw, my eye widen at the realization and quickly position my self to cover my ear, this was going to be loud.

 _ ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR***_

Yep I was right! I hope the others are doing alright.

* * *

 _ **(Dante 3rd POV)**_

 _ ***ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR***_

And ear shattering roar nearly force everyone to stop fighting in order to get their hearing back. Leaving a few other with just a loud ringing pulsing in their ears. Dante was of the first to regain equilibrium.

"The hell? Any of you guys heard that?" Dante asked but no one returned his call. "Guys? Anyone?" He sees Tracer blinking her way towards him.

"You heard that too right?" She asked.

"Yeah, can't get anyone on com's. How about you?" Lena shakes her head. "What the hell is going on?"

"Dante look." Tracer pointed towards the crawler they were fighting. Sparks were flying off them then suddenly they collapse. Dante cautiously stepped towards it got a closer look on the Omnic and poked it. A few time actually. "Are you done?"

"Uhm yeah." Dante said. "These things are dead. Must've been some kind emp blast."

"Mm, true, my pulse pistol are dead, The only reason my harness isn't dead s because Winston took a precaution during the war." Tracer explained. "Wait what about Jason?!"

"I think that's a different matter. Jason's a organic, any electrical energy he might have won't be zapped off him." Dante replied. "Let's go find the other. Maybe we can compare notes."

"Mind if I come with?" A second woman's voice entered their way. The two turn around the see standing alone with her Mech covered in scratches and dirt marks. "My ride's kind of down."

"Sure. Think you can keep up?" Dante asked. Hana simply smirked and walked ahead. "Good answer." After a few minute of walking Dante finally see's Winston desperately trying to work on a device. "Winston?"

"Can't talk right now we got a problem." Winston said in a grave tone. "That roar caused a major E.M.P throughout the city, we can't get in touch with any around. Not to mention Jason is still up there." The team looked at the colossal still walking along the city.

"And I can bet Jason doesn't even know that it was E.M.P."

"It was a good thing we already deployed Ionic distributor before it happened." Mei said. Everyone else other than Winston was confused on the device.

"But that still leads to a problem. Jason was the one that carried the M.L.R. and if the E.M.P effect all electronic..."

"Wait an Ionic distributor, what's that?" Dante asked.

"In layman's term it's basically a device to make thunder clouds. Jason had a miniature lighting rod in order to zap the Omnic at the top of his head." Winston explained.

"But because of the EMP it might not work." Tracer finished.

"Not to mention we have no way of contacting him." Hana added. "How screwed is he anyways?"

"Depends. How long will it take him to figure out the problem." Dante replied. He watched as the clouds began to darken and colossal continued on it's path of destruction. _"Jason for the first time in while your on your own."_

* * *

 **(Jason 1st POV)**

Well that was annoying. After the roar there was still a ringing in my ear, I try gaining my bearis once more but it proved difficult when the Omnic started its march again.

"Guys do you read, I'm still on the Omnic." I said, turns out no one was respond. "Huh. Radio's down. Why do I have the feeling this won't be good." I make the rest of the way to the top of the head. I looked up and see the could darkening the sky, I have to this quick. I slip the M.L.R off of me and tried to turn in on.

...

Only to find that the device wasn't doing anything. I thought all I had to do was press a button but even after hitting it a few more time there was nothing to report.

"No." I said. Finally the idea hit me on what the roar really was. "No,don't do this to me." I asked frantically. "Okay you're doing this me. OH YOU MOTHER!" I yelled in rage. Great, just great the one chance we had on this thing and it can magically shut them down. How fair is that?! Okay, no need to panic, no I can't panic. Think Jason, how we I take down a...metal...robot. I took a glance at the now appearing thunder clouds, there was an idea I wanted to try and copy but the in aspect on me making out of it unscathed is out the question.

"*Sigh* The thing I do as a hero." I muttered, I gather whatever amount of electricity I could conjure and fired it straight towards the clouds. If i'm right these clouds would work like my **Ra-Shield** only ten times as strong. Because it's a natural resource the lighting will be much purer, acting quick I jumped high enough to see the colossal's head. Once I saw a flash of lighting I prepared my self for the worst.

* **CR-ACK!** *

And in an instant, for a second I felt pain that couldn't be described to me, but as quick as the pain came, it was gone. I filled with a new sensation; power. So much power. This must be what it is like to be...a god. But like a flash images filled my mind.

 _"You want to become a hero?"_

 _"Hello I am Artemis."_

 _"We a great team don't love."_

 _"We got this."_

 _"Mind if I join this order._

 _"Hehe, sorry."_

My team, my friends, my family. This power isn't worth to push them away. Re-focusing my attention to the Omnic below I just realized that the time that took me to figure all that out was only at a fraction of a second. With a tensed arm I aimed at the Omnic flowing all the extra energy I was given and somehow I was able to force myself down in speed, I didn't know what was making that sound but the noise was close to a roar of a great predator.

That didn't matter though, when I was merely inches from my target a cried out a move that came out in a stroke of instinct. **"SOVEREIGN STRIKE!"** And in the next second my vision went white.

* * *

 **(Few seconds earlier)**

"What is he doing?" Dante asked. He and the rest of the team saw a bolt of lighting strike the sky. Thanks to Winston's engineering skill he was able to return a few electronic back on. Including the com's and 's mech for reconnaissance.

"The M.L.R is unresponsive. The best thing he could do is make himself a lighting rod." Winston replied.

 _"Can his body handle that?"_ Artemis asked through the radio.

"I don't know. We've seen him absorb enough electricity to heal himself but never to this extent." They watch as the lighting hit Jason and immediately after spark began to fly off his body. The team brace themselves from the force of the wind.

"What the hell?! Since when can he do that?!" Dante yelled.

"Jason!" Tracer yelled. She watch as said man bolted down on the Omnic head. The crash of lighting echoed throughout the city, they watched as the colossal roared for a only a few seconds before the glow in its eyes died. "Did he...did he do it?"

"I think he did." Dante replied smiling. "Yeah! Go Spark!" He cried.

 _"Ugh, mind not screaming so loud into my ear. I think I've got a case of a hangover."_ Jason muttered.

"Jason love, you alright?" Tracer asked.

 _"Yeah. Yeah just peachy. Just let me rest for a few minutes."_ Jason said, you could hear him slightly panting from exhaustion.

"You got it. Mark will be up there with the jet and we can get out of here." Dante said. But right after he spoke there was a loud creaking coming from the colossal.

 _"Uh what the hell was that?"_ Jason asked. Dante got a better look at the Omnic, and way it was tilting.

"Oh crap. Jason you may want to hold of on that rest!" Dante yelled.

Up above Jason was wondering what he meant. He quickly stood up and waited for a chance to jump, once he saw the rooftop from a good eye view Jason jumped and executed and perfect shoulder roll along the roof top before laying on the floor. "Sigh* Thank god for tall buildings."

 _"Uh Jason."_

"Oh what now?!" He asked. As answer the floor below him began to crack. "Oh." Once again Jason stood back up and quickly ran towards the edge of the roof. The good thing about tall cities is the fact that some building are at the same height. Jason saw the next building in front slightly lower, with an added effort he cried out before jumping off the ledge. Not bothering with landing Jason tumbled on the roof floor, once he stopped he was laying on his back staring up at the sky panting lightly before chuckling.

 _"Jason you alright?" Tracer asked._

"Lena~!" Jason cried out.

 _"Yeah love?"_

"We saved the city now come save my." Jason said, laughing out loud, he took the radio off his ear, with a smilr still on his face. "I love this job."

* * *

 **So that about it. This really took me awhile to figure out cause there were a bunch of plan on how to take down the colossal, I didn't want make him feel OP and I didn't want to make seem like it was the only way. Now to mention I need to add a few more curses to the story for the sake of making more M rated then Teen. If any of you guys have any comments or concern about the story please let me know. Also and as a note I will still be accepting OC request but for how long will be up to you. This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	20. Chapter 19: The press

**Sorry for the wait but now lets continue.**

* * *

 **New York, U.N. building (December 14, 2:04pm)**

"This has to be the second time I get caught by police." Jason said. After the whole colossal moment. He and the team were taken in by Korean officers, which then transferred them to federal custody. "But never to this amount of security."

"It could be worse." Dante said which earn a dry look from everyone in the room. "Yeah I know, it sounded better when it was in my head."

"You know I understand that they had to take our weapons but was the cavity search really necessary?" Tracer asked. Walking around the room.

"Just be lucky they were being professional, the whole controversy of a cavity search was a big thing during the early 2010's." Jason returned as he sat against the wall.

"Can't say I don't agree with that." Winston added while reading a book he was allowed to keep. "Though I am shocked that they are being quiet lenient with us."

"We save the entire city from what could've been a start of a new war. I more surprised that their not taking apart our ship piece by piece." Mark added. "Also how long have we been in here?"

"Hmm...ten hours. I'm more glad on the fact that they kept us fed." Mei replied, Snowball was floating about, it looked a bit bored.

"Wonder what they might do to us?" Symmertra wondered. "Where is Ms. Ziegler?"

"She was asked to help out in the hospital, her medical history was quiet needed at the moment."Eva answered. "But now this begs the question what are they going to do now?"

"Best guess. They're going to call for a meeting in the U.N. from there they'll issue a court order for Overwatch to attend for a hearing on whether or not they'll arrest us for breaking the Petras act of reinstate us with a tighter leash. Either way we're still in the middle." Jason explained. Few could't help but agree, even if they do recommission Overwatch they'll have eyes on them every step of the way with limited jurisdiction.

"Whatever the case may be we'll have to be ready either way." Dante added. "Artemis, Athena how you two doing in there?" He asked towards his phone.

 _"Define okay."_ Artemis replied. You see after they were taken in Athena and Artemis were able to transfer into Dante's phone to hide. The only problem was they couldn't escape until they were sure the network wasn't secure.

 _"We're fine. We can't hack into their network without sound any kind of alarm but until then we're stuck here."_ Athena explained.

"It's better than them finding you guys out." Jason said. "So, lets add up the notes, Talon sneaked in defense party to kidnap a defense executive."

"Which happens to be nothing but ploy to steal whatever was in Admiral Chung's files." Dante added.

"And whatever was in there might've been important." Eva finished.

"Not to mention the fact that they had a colossal as back-up. If they' had their hand on that, who know what else." Winston said. "We play right in their hands."

"...No we didn't." Jason said earning everyone attention. "What we did today, what we all did, made proof that the world needs Overwatch again. And what just happened, this is just the tip of it. These people can't fight this kind of war with just tactics and soldiers, they us the individuals and explorers." He said. It was something he truly believed. It was then the door opened up and walked in.

"Hey hope I'm not interrupting."

"Nah we were just comparing notes." Jason answered. "So what word about us?"

"Well I got good news and bad news. Which would be preferable?" She asked.

"Give us the goods." Dante said. D. Va then placed a packet of paper on the table.

"Our president got off the phone with other officials on the U.N. they've decided that you will be put on probation." There were a sound of relief in the room. "And until they chose a date for a trail someone will have to keep an eye on you."

"Are there any conditions that we need to uphold?" Winston asked. Jason looked towards the idol and saw her hesitated look.

"Hana?" Jason asked. Said girl handed a packet of paper to electro-kinetic. Jason looked over the packet and skimmed through the pages. "Basic regulation when dealing with the government. Daily reports, monthly inspection, questioning, "each member of Overwatch will answer in the trail" yadda yadda yadda." It wasn't until he turned the page did his eyes widen. "Whoa whoa what the hell is this?!"

"Jase'?"

""The primary members of Overwatch call-sign: Tracer, Mercy, The Alchemist, Dr. Zhung and Winston will be given full leniency due to their service before their commissioning. However Spark, Phantom, Symmetra and Namaka will each be heal accountable due to their vigilantism, multiple counts of destruction and interfering with government work. The leader of said individual will held in penitentiary until a trail has been dated."" Jason finished. He allowed everyone to gather up their thoughts about this.

...

"Wait I'm confused who would the leader be?" Mei asked. Instead of an answer the majority of the group would look toward the ebony haired man. "No."

"What are you serious?!" Dante yelled.

"They can't do that!" Eva added.

"He was the one who save their city!" Tracer argued. This went for quiet some time till Jason had enough.

"GUYS!" He yelled earning their attention. "Look I appreciate the support but it won't change their mind. I broke the law, when I first came to London, I wasn't apart of Overwatch even before the recall." Jason looked towards Hana. "How long till the authority get here?"

"10 minutes but-" Her sentence was cut short when her phone ringed. " _Ye."_ She answered the idol talked to her phone calmly for a few seconds till it turned to an argument over the phone. " _Jenjang!_ "

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"They changed the timing apparently they want to do this today."

"Oh sure, they're the U.N. of course they're allowed to do this." Dante complained. "When do they want us?" It was then the door slammed opened and four security agents barged in.

"I'm guessing right now." Tracer said.

"You are to come with us." Of the agents said showing a pair of handcuffs.

"You don't need to handcuff me I can walk there myself." Jason said walking past the security. But one agent tried to be brave and grabbed on to his shoulder. "Either let that hand go, or understand the reason why I named my self Spark, your choice." To him it wasn't a threat but notification of their decision. When the agent let go Jason continued on having the agents following after him.

* * *

 **United Nation**

The gathering of the once decommissioning of Overwatch earned every single country attention. When word got out of their involvement in Korea every major nation acted fast and called for an immediate conference alongside the Ex-Agents of Overwatch.

"Everyone if I could have your attention please!" The host speaker said. "We are gather here today because our world is now facing a dilemma. Years ago the U.N. shut down the Overwatch organization. And even though our world has had their fair share of problem after the decommission we were still able to keep this world in peace. But now there have been word of supposed agent acting out against the Petras act and main actor of these claim is here today. A man calling himself Spark started his act in King Row, London and after he action he he began to grow in publicity, today his recent action has now stirred the world. A colossal was report along the river of Korea, the height of this colossal was record over 15 stories." Silence grew throughout the room, all were shocked when they heard this.

"That's impossible." One of the country president said.

"It's true." The president of Korea spoke. "Nearly destroyed Seoul when it happened."

"How was stopped?" The UK president asked. On holo-screen showed a digital shot of the colossal.

"There was weakness planted on the Omnic's cranium. A strong enough blast could render the Omnic useless."

"And where is this Omnic now?"

"It's being dismantled as we speak. Each plated and circuit are being examined by top engineers." The Korea president spoke. "Though the situation would've escalated further from there had it not been for Overwatch."

"Which begs the question where are they?"

"As of now they have been taken into federal custody. We have even brought their leader here today in order to speak upon their future." Said the speaker.

"What's there to talk about. They violated federal law, and cause numerous amount of destruction, the safest thing we can do as a nation is to apprehend these individuals and ship them off to the most secure penitentiary." One nation president spoke. Not a second after an argument broke out siding on between thanking Overwatch or incarcerating them. Till some one screamed.

"Attention!" The room went silent. "I understand that this is a very topical argument but the best way to move this along is to bring the master mind of this all." The host speaker said.

"And who is that?" One U.N. official questioned. " the head of Overwatch was reported dead not long before the shut down."

"Ladies and gentleman allow me to introduce the new leader of Overwatch, Jason Pierce." From right double doors Jason entered the room with three other guards walking along side him. "Why am I counting three of you?"

One agent looked too embarrassed to answer. "One of our agent are in the infirmary trying to get rid of the paralysis." The other two agents looked at the electro-kinetic.

"I told not to push me." Jason replied acting as if he did nothing wrong.

"Mr. Pierce do you know why you are here?" The host asked.

"Not really no." Jason answered honestly. "I was told to come here." He looked at the man and found him familiar. "You're Director Petras aren't you?"

"Who I am is not the issue at the moment. You are here because you and your team were in complete violation of the Petras act, but in doing so you disregarded multiple federal law but oppose to that you saved multiple lives as well." He explained.

"...So wait I'm confused am I in trouble or not?"

"That will be up to the people. What we want to know is what compelled you to reinstate Overwatch without any proper procedures?" Jason looked at Director Petras as if he was crazy.

"You're serious. Do you have any idea how long that would take, how many loops and bridges we'd have to cross just to even have a meeting to have jurisdiction to deploy a mission. The reason we didn't go through with it is because by the time we would go through the "lawful" system every other agent and people that can be considered a threat will be killed."

"A threat to who?" One U.N. official asked.

"...Talon." A large dispute breached the room. Jason hearing this wanted to end this quick. " **SHHUUUUUUTTTT IIIIIIITTTT!** " He yelled. Earning a shocked looked from the U.N. officials, secretary and even Overwatch themselves when they walked in. Jason took a deep breath before looking at the audience. "...When Overwatch stayed after the war, we presented a challenge to the world, and they did for a right cause or for their own purpose that challenge was met for short time."

"And are you saying that it is our fault that you were shut down?" The director questioned.

"I'm saying that you ignored the signs that were presented towards you. When Jack Morrison ignored your calls to help with the up rising in London you thought it was a sign of insubordination. When the people he sought to protect turned on him with anger and riots, Morrison still did his best to protect them because he never forgot his priority, because he knew that he was still a hero. Even after death, he knew, I knew that was a still a hero." Jason ranted.

"And you do this to prove that your a hero. When lives are still lost?" Director Petras asked.

"A hero cannot save everyone, try as they might saving everyone will not lead to peace. But hope can...I don't if my words here to day mean anything to you all, I don't even know if anyone wants to hear what I have to say. But I will not apologize for the action I've made, or the action will continue to make."

"Ms. Pierce some in this very room that are both for and against you, believe that you belong in a penitentiary despite your record. Not mouthing off in the United Nation." Jason looked toward the audience and then at his team, a small smile was shown on his face.

"You're not taking to me to prison, you're taking any of us to prison. Want to know why?"

"Please enlighten us?" The director asked.

"Because you need us. Yes the world has been become a vulnerable place, and yes we're part of the cause. But we are also the one best qualified to defend it. So you want to arrest me, please go ahead you know where to call us." Jason said walking off the podium. The reporters began swarming in leaving a stunned audience in the seats. As Jason walked down the hall Tracer walked alongside with him. "You think it's possible for a adolescent to get a heart attack?"

"Hmm, nope. But it is possible for being youngest guy to call out a world nation government without blinking." Tracer returned with a hint of mirth. Behind her saw the rest of the team having the same look as her. "Well it's been officially made that you're our leader Jase'."

"What since when?" Jason looked shocked at the claim.

"Well you never did deny on being our leader when those agents came in. Or when you were talking to the director." Dante said.

"I was in the moment. I couldn't just bring up another subject while I was talking about something. Oh, this is going to bite my in ass I can just feel it." The proclaim leader moaned. "And none of you guys have any problem with it?"

"You started the whole thing." Winston said.

"The rest of us are just enjoying the ride." Mark said.

"We're with you." Dante added.

"For every bump." Said Satya

"And Turn." Eva said.

"We'll stand by." Mei added.

"Like true heroes." Tracer finished. "So boss, what our next plan?" She asked smiling. Jason returned one toward her and to the rest of the team.

 _"We're all with you to the end Jason. All you have to do take us."_ He her his AI speak.

"Overwatch, let's move out. We got a world to save." He walking ahead, to a show of a new chapter in this worlds chapter.

* * *

 **(Talon, HQ)**

 _"So if you want to arrest me, please go ahead you know where to find me."_ Jason said over the TV.

"The die has been tossed." The first speaker said. The light turned on showing a bald thick man with a sliver eye patch wearing a black suit.

"And here I thought we would be able to hide for just a bit longer." A woman said, revealing a blond woman with silver highlights. She had a faded scar on her right eye showing a sign of heterochromia (two different eye color). She had a cold smile on her face.

"Well sadly we're not really meant for hiding." A ebony haired male wearing a bottom face mask, a white suit and a single black glove on his right hand. "Jason has played his hand. I think it's only fair we play ours in return."

"...Where are with the other elemental?" The leader questioned still showing only his silhouette.

"The earth elemental was in our grasp once, he be back once more. The air however still proves to be illusive." The masked man said. "Guardian and the other are awaiting orders."

"For now we'll be on standby. But I believe that it's time to call in an old friend." The leader said. With that said the other left the room leaving the leader alone watching the screen once more. "...So Jason, that is where you've been all this time. Welcome home."

* * *

 **This was pretty short considering my other chapter but this was more of a epilogue from their last fight. So stay tuned for whats to come next, also I've been meaning to rewrite one of my older stories and I can't seem to figure out which one I left a poll in case but if there isn't a clear choice I'll figure it out my self. This is OCmaniac signing off.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Fist

**Sorry for the long hiatus it's been a busy year for me. Not with the writers block and all. But enough about me lets get started with I guess you can call it season two of my story.**

* * *

 **(Talon HQ) _December 21, 11:03pm_**

"It's been too quite since they've announced their return." The bald man spoke.

"Perhaps they planning for nother attack against us." The mask man replied.

"Don't be so paranoid, they were basically exiled and now they have a new leader running Overwatch now. They need to regroup. Speaking of which where is Moira?" The woman questioned.

"We contacted her after the press conference, she informed us of her arrival and theory of a new project in dealing with Spark. I had Sombra also try and break through Overwatch's firewall in hope of learning of any secrets but so far her method have proved fruitless." The raven haired man said. "In other new we have communication with Akande."

"...And." The male silhouette finally spoke.

"He will be ready to leave tomorrow and rendezvous with the vanguard. Reaper is leading them." The mask man answered. "We've also got confirmation on the air and earth elemental. If we strike now prehaps we might be able to..."

"No." It was with one word did the room got colder. "The elemental is a plan that take a care amount of timing. If one iota of planning becomes a hinder because we rush than everything is unraveled. We will wait." He ordered.

"Of course sir."

"Is there anything else to add?" The silhouette asked.

"No sir." A unanimous voice spoke.

"Good. Dissmissed." He ordered. The people left the room leaving the man alone, he turned his chair around and screen opened up revealing recent new about Overwatch. "So what's your next move Jason?"

* * *

 **(Overwatch HQ, California) _December 21, 1:43pm_**

"You're taking a vacation." Winston said, it wasn't a question but a statement once he saw Jason in his civilian wear.

"It's not a vacation it's a momentary leave of absent to recollect one self." Jason argued.

"It's a vacation." Tracer said dryly. "But the question is why?"

"...Because it's been a week since I basically called the United Nation, not to mention the whole civil debate going on about us being reinstated. As much as we want to get back to work we need to time to adjust. We can't do much now that we got eyes everywhere, so right now the best thing we can do is nothing." Jason explained.

"But what about Talon?" Phantom spoke. They're probably already having another plan executing at this very moment.

"Yes but, if we chase after it now it would only back lash at us now. They need to see that without us they don't have any control of what they can do. As much as we can deniy this the best chance we can do now is wait." Jason added. Putting a cap on and head for the jet.

"So where are you going?" Tracer asked.

"I was thinking on going to Numbani, lots of people, not to mention I can remain in the crowd with getting picked out so easily. Any of you guys are more than welcome to come."

"Thanks but after the whole Korean mess I, think I had my fill with out of state travel." Dante replied.

"I'd go but I think a talking super gorilla might turns some heads. Beside someone need to watch over the base while the rest of us are away." Winston added.

"And I have to head home, I'm pretty sure I worried a few people back in London." Tracer said. "You mind giving me a ride though?" She asked walking along side the hero.

"No problem, I'm only going to be there for a few days, I even took my suit with just in case."

"And you're sure you don't need some sort of back up?" Dante asked.

"I'm sure, if it's something I can't handle I'll be sure to contact you before I make my move. Scouts honor." He said holding up three fingers.

"You're not even a scouts!" Winston said.

"Can't hear you entering the jet now!" Jason yelled back running towards said jet.

"Wait." That was the case until Dante stopped him. "As much as I don't want to admit it your luck wouldn't last a day in any other country much less Numbina when you make a plan. So I'm coming with you wether you like or not."

"...Fine, just make sure to bring your suit with you." Jason replied, h already knew this was going to be long trip.

* * *

 **(Helix Security International, Location unknown) _December 21 2:04pm_**

*BAM*

*BAM*

*BAM*

"How long he been going on like this?" A guard questioned. Hearing the wall echo from the outside.

"6 hours straight, we thought he went and finally cracked but he hasn't said a word. Should we stop him?" Another guard questioned.

"Don't you know anything that guy in there just so happens to be Doomfist the Doomfist, if anything we should more worried on the fact that Overwatch is back." The first guard spoke.

"Are you serious?! I thought they were decommissioned by the UN?!" The second guard asked.

"No that part is true. But somehow they've got the new guy in charge and apparently he stood up against the UN and told them off." The first guard explained unaware that the sound of punches were diminished. "Now almost every country are going head and tail wondering if Overwatch should be reinstated."

"Really it's all because of this conspiracy group Morrison talked about before he died. What was it again? Balon, C-claw? Uh-"

* **THOOM** *

The sound of a punch echoed right off the door, a left a deep imprint expanded out from said door.

* **THOOOM** *

The door shook from the force of the punch, but it was enough for the door to fall off their hinges. The guards were shocked by the force of the punch, the door it self was made by a blend of titanium and steel. To find it broken right on the floor. A man then walked out the room, without any effort and look between the two guard.

"We are known as Talon." The man spoke in a cold tone, his voice echoes within the prison. "Now tell me who is this new leader you spoke of?" Instead of answering the gaurd aimed their weapon upon the escapee ready to fire. If you looked closly there was a small smirk on the mans face. "...Very well."

* * *

 **(15 minutes later)**

Right outside the wall of the prison a Talon carrier jet was left park on the ground with Reaper standing outside.

* **KRA-THOOM** *

The wall exploded, leaving a large hole by the wall with Akande walking out said hole.

"You're late." Was the first thing Reaper said to the now free convict.

"I was delayed. Tell what has happened." He said.

"Overwatch just basically told off the UN now their wondering if they should be back of not." Reaper summarized.

"And our recruits?"

"Awaiting orders. But in the mean time you've got yours." Reaper showed Doomfist a holographic photo of Spark. He is your objective, apparently he became the new leader of Overwatch." The shotgun wielder stated.

"And I assume the higher ups, need him gone?"

"On the contrary, our leader for whatever reason want you to test him. The last two test of ours went off without a hinge but they now thing that he needs someone who can push him over the edge. If you can defeat him your orders are to bring him alive."

"But he doesn't need to be moving in the end. Where is he now?" Doomfist questioned, looking over the review of Spark.

"He was last seen somewhere in Numbani, kind of poetic isn't it. The start of your up-rise begin at your downfall." Reaper said with his arms crossed. If he had looked behind him there he would see a small smirk etched on the fighters face.

* * *

 **(Numbani, Africa) _December 21 3:04pm Jason POV_**

"This place is pretty cool huh?" I asked. I've only been here for about half an hour but this place was had this homely aura I couldn't help but feel.

"Yeah, I gotta say this place really puts the you in "you"topia huh huh?" I returned with a flat look on my face. "Tch, everybody's a critic." In moment like these it's a needed factor.

"What about you Artemis you liking the view?" I asked my resident AI

 _"I have to say, the data streaming in this place is amazing, I'm already using the this data wall to pinpoint-"_ Aaand she gone. Guess the fact that Numbani is a technological marvel for Omnic and AI it's a new place for ideas. Eh, I'll call her when the situation is needed.

"Well Artemis is going to be busy for a while. Who knew an AI can get childish side."

"I'm pretty sure everyone has a childish side. I'm going to call Winston to give him an update I'll catch up with you." I nodded and walked ahead enjoying the view of the city. I guess this is what is feel like to be a tourist in New York. This peaceful atmosphere is something Overwatch fought for, hell even I would fight for, it wasn't long after leaving the UN did I feel the weight when the team declared me as their new leader.

Maybe this was what Jack felt before he faked his death. The dragging weight on ones back, while having the world as a potential enemy, I instantly shook my head dashing this thoughts away. I'm not Jack, nor can should I ever try to be, this may be my title but not my burden to bare.

* **VRRB VRRB***

 ***VRRB VRRB***

I looked over my phone to see that the number was unknown. The logical part of me wanted to ignore it but I knew that no one else had this number and even then Artemis is pretty busy in her own world. "This is Pierce."

 _"Jason I don't have a lot of time."_ The voice.

"Ameilia?"

 _"Listen to me Talon has stopped playing they know where you are and they're coming to you now! Sombra was able to give in a encrypted line for just this case but I don't know how long this'll last."_ I could hear the concern and fear from Widow's voice. This was something even she didn't expect.

"Alright, ow long till they get here?" I asked. But my answer already came when a carrier jet was already below buildings. "Never mind. I'll call you later."

 _"No Jason wait-!"_ But it was too late to regret that I already canceled our call and broke into a sprint looking for Dante.

"Artemis do you hear me?" I called out. When I didn't get a reply I knew I had to pull the "leader" role out. "Aretmis respond!"

 _"Wah! Sorry boss, got too in the digital world. What's going on?"_

"I need you contact Phantom, got a call from an informant that Talon somehow pinpointed my location. Tell him we need to suit up."

 _"No need. Already got in contact by the time you said informant. I'm guessing the carrier jet flying by happens to be Talon lingo."_ Dante said. I slipped in to a nearby ally to change.

"That's right. I'm heading for higher ground, trying to see where they're landing, where are you?" I asked.

 _"No need to find them, their just parked above the airport terminal. I already hacked into their base and activated the fire alarm I'll let you know when something happens."_ Dante cut the call. By the time I finished changing there was a stray screaming out in the city, a few other people were running down the street. Which was a little confusing?

"Dante what going on?"

 _"Talon agents are spraying bullets out in the sky they're not even aiming at anyone, it's a classic scare tactic."_ They're basically calling us out. _"_ _I'm heading over there now you better hurry."_

Immediately I used my **Bolt** to dash my way to the area. Once I was there I spotted the crowd gathering around the terminal with a numerous amount of OR15's having their sights on the building. Not seeing the sense of waiting around a by through the group and **Bolted** towards the building where I met up with Phantom.

"Took you long enough." Phantom snark.

"There was a bit a traffic." I spoke. I looked back and saw the new reporter already here. Police and OR15 meeting along side with us, as much as I wanted to go in with them, they needed to know that we're not doing this without their knowledge. The squadron stopped in-front of us

"I am the commander of this squadron. Who is your leader?" The commander spoke in English with a think accent. I stepped forward.

"That would be me. My name is Spark this is my partner Phantom." I gestured.

"Ah yes I've heard of your exploit at the UN in america. We are at your support." Huh. Glad to know that not everyone hates us. "What are we dealing with?"

"Talon." I answered already other officers stiffen their back at the name. "The reason their here is because of us, it's basically their way of a greeting."

"Then you would need our assistance." A stray officer spoke.

"No. Talon is here not to attack you but take us out, any outside help will be seen as an act of aggression towards them and they will retaliate. This not undermining your capability, what they want to do right now is create a statement and Overwatch has to be the one that answers." I explained. I walked forward without waiting for a reply, allowing Dante to give them the orders.

 _"You got the right idea, we really have no idea what Talon really want. So far every country they made a move on had a motive or a target and with them here in Numbani is nothing short of a coincidence."_ Artemis explained. I heard Dante catching up with us as we walking through the gate.

"I got them to ask a second defence, in case thing gets out of hand then they'll bring in the OR15." Phantom explained. It wasn't long till we were right below them at the center of the terminal. "I hacked into their systems cameras are out but body counts us to 4 people 2 of which are only pilots. Which mean?"

"Two agents." I finished. The bay door open from the jet and the first person jumps off and lands roughly in front of us in plume of black smoke. "Well well well, gotta say you make an way of saying hello Reaper."

"It wasn't for the lack of trying. But I figured with you here it's best make this moment memorable." Reaper spoke. Something was off with him, he seemed almost happy that we're here, that I'm here. "Do you know what this country was famous of beside the Omnic's?" He questioned.

Both Phantom and I looked at each other and wondered where he was going with this. But Dante was the first to answer.

"It was the same place members of Overwatch took down Akande Ogundimu otherwise know as Doomfist." Dante answered. "But why is that relevant?"

"Simple, ever heard the phrase a blast from the past." It took me a few second to contemplate on his words till my eyes widen in shock once I got the idea. It was at that moment the figure jumped down with landed shaking the very floor in front of us.

"No way. They didn't."

 _"Jason I'm sending a notice to everyone. I hacked into the security camera and they are streaming a live video to all online operatives. They'll need to see this."_ Artemis said.

 _'Let's just hope they're coping better than I am right now.'_

* * *

 **(London, King's Row)**

"So tell me about work, this new guy Jason or Spark as it were?" Emily; Tracer's girlfriend asked. It's been a while since she last spoke with Lena, while she was worried of her casual escapades when she only only got a call from here but no visit that was her time to be concerned.

"He's nice. After the whole UN trouble we had to lay low. Right now he's taking a "momentary leave of absent to recollect one self".

"So a vacation?" Emily asked.

"Yep." The two chuckled at the joke. "We also made him leader."

"Was that the right choice?"

"I don't know. It was a spur on the moment deal, I knew I couldn't do it and the other have their own problems." Tracer tried explaining.

"But Jason doesn't?"

"I didn't mean it like that. Everyone has a problem but most of them are connected to each other and right now the only thing connecting sparky is Talon." Tracer explained, pouring herself a glass there came an incoming message from Artemis, seeing no harm in it she opened it.

"But Talon isn't the only problem love."

* **CRASH** *

Emily quickly looked at the now scared Lena as she dropped her glass. She saw Tracer beginning to hyperventilate, she quickly went to her girlfriends side in hope to calm her down. "Lena, Lena ! Calm down take a deep breath. Look at me what wrong!" All Tracer could do was trembly point at a holo-screen with the veiw point of Spark. One she saw who was on the screen she then understood Lena's fear.

"...Doomfist."

* * *

 **(California, Overwatch HQ)**

Winston and Angel could only watch in concern and fear as the video link came on screen.

"How in the world is the possible?" Winston whispered.

"Whatever the case is Spark needs backup and he needs it now." Angelia spoke.

"I'll call Lena." Winston said hoping to make it in time. _'Jason you better stay alive.'_

* * *

 **(China, Zenyatta Monastery)**

"This is troubling news." Zenyatta spoke. He and Genji were looking at a holo-screen that was sent to them. "Young Spark is up against someone far ahead of is league."

"He will need to remain calm and think. He will not allow him any room to breath if he panics." Genji added. His fist clenched at the reminisce of his battle with Doomfist. "We can only hope master."

"Yes...we can only hope."

* * *

 **(California, Eva's apartment)**

"Oh this is really bad." Eva whispered. Se received a call from Winston. "Yeah...I know Artemis is sending me the same thing...Right I'll meet you there."

* * *

 **(Talon HQ)**

"Now we will see what he has to offer." The silhouette spoke watching the camera feed Sombra managed to hack into along with his other subordinates. At the corner of the room Widowmaker watch with a expressionless face. But within her mind Amélie watch with intense fear and concern, there she prays that Jason would be alive to set her free one day.

* * *

 **(Numbani, Airport Terminal)**

Jason looked at his opponent and could not help but feel the cold sweat reach down his back. Doing his best in controlling his breath at the maninfront of him.

"I have to say you really know make this dramatic." Jason spoke.

"I was told that you were a hinder to our plan. That you yourself have challenged us." Doomfist spoke.

"How did you get out?" Spark questioned. Akande chuckled at the question.

"I simply walked my way out." He said shocked the two heroes. "Of course with a few minor obstacles but nothing that didn't need persuasion."

 _"Just look over the camera footage from Helix's prison he really did walk out of here and punched through a wall for an exit. 2,113 gaurds in said prison and only 200 of them are even left uninjured."_ Artemis spoke through the radio. But it did little to ease Jason's nerve.

"Then try this as obstacle." Phantom spoke manifesting his scythe and dash towards the Nigerian warrior. But his efforts were shot when a shotgun blast veered him off course resulting him to crash to a near by wall with his back to the ground.

"Phantom!"

"Didn't anyone tell you that charging in head first get people killed." Reaper said walking toward the blood-man. Dante hearing this quickly got up and aimed his weapon at the death dealer.

"Did any one ever tell you you have an annoying habit of being where you're not welcome." Phantom growled. "Spark you think you can handle this for just a little while?"

"...I'm gonna have to." Said Spark brandishing his own weapons. Electricity sparking off his batons, while Doomfist weapon glowed with power. With impressive speed Akande dashed forward with his fist raised and thrown at the hero. _'Shit!'_

Quickly Jason blocked tried to block the punch, but he forgot one cruical thing, Akande was using his gauntlet.

 ***BOOM! CRACK! TH-THOOM!***

In a matter of seconds Jason felt two of his bone crack from the pressure and went through 2 walls with just one punch. He gasped for air from such force, shakily he stood up and cradled his fractured arm. "A-Artemis?"

 _"Fractures in 4 different places, and dislocated shoulder! You are lucky to even have that arm!"_ Artemis yelled. _"Power outlet 2 feet away. Get to it now!"_

 ***BOOM***

"When Overwatch was shut down a challenge of the world was left unchecked. It is human to face challenges whether for your own or anyone else. But it is within those conflict do we truly evolve. The question is now child will you evolve with us?" Doomfist questioned. Jason glaring through his visor stepped close by the outlet and allow the electricity to heal his wound.

For each that past felt more like hour to Jason, already given the mantel of leadership and now he's facing an opponent way above his league. But now was not the time for worry or doubt, Doomfist was in front of him and he is ready to fight. And so is he.

"...Let's find out." Spark said coldly and dashed towards his opponent.

* * *

 **Yeah! After a very much needed break I'm back with a interesting shall I call it "New seaon" Doomfist is back and I found out there is also new characters like Moira and Brigitte to whom I'm happy to add to to this story. Also sorry for the disappearing act I pulled and I promise to try and keep it more consistent. This OCmanica signing off.**


End file.
